


Baby

by witchy_alien



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Some angst, Sugar Baby AU, Sugar Daddy Kenma, slowburn, sugar baby shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: At three in the morning Kenma finds himself setting up an account to become a sugar daddy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688863
Comments: 379
Kudos: 1408





	1. Looking for a man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already 2 chapters deep into this story wtf

Shouyou had been on the sugar daddy site for almost two months. He struggled to find the right partner who would negotiate with him. Travel funds for volleyball were piling up. It was never ending with how fast he went through sportswear. He got lucky with finding an affordable gym that was near where he lived. But he didn’t make enough from part time jobs to cover many of the expenses. He needed another way to get money and get it fast.

It started out of curiosity. Shouyou was tired from practice and tired from doing small tasks for neighbors. He wanted an easy way to get money that was also legal. Shouyou found the sugar daddy dating site pretty fast into his search. There were various news articles about men who provided funds for younger girls. Shouyou went even deeper into his search and found that men were also playing the role as “sugar babies.” 

On the site he found loads of men who were interested in having a male sugar baby. Shouyou felt unsure at first. Everything about committing to becoming a sugar baby seemed daunting. But the electricity bill was more intimidating. Shouyou decided to create a profile. 

After a couple of weeks hearing nothing and almost forgetting he started the profile, he got a response. It was a stuffy older business man who liked how “youthful” Shouyou’s face was. Shouyou felt unsure, but met him for dinner after living off of rice for four days. 

The man was just as weird in person as he was online. They discussed a little about their personal lives. The man shared that he had kids close to Shouyou’s age. Shouyou shuddered when the man touched his hand. He ate fast and hurried to finish the date. Afterwards, the man asked if he would like to meet again. Shouyou was quick to decline.

After that Shouyou made sure to not go out with men who had “kids his age.” Through new searches Shouyou found men who had a wide variety of tastes. He met men who he just didn’t get along with. Men who were just a little too old. And met with men who were too into the height difference. 

Some men were upfront with what they expected out of their sugar baby. But others Shouyou had to go on a couple of dates before finding out what the sugar daddy had in mind. Some of the numbers they tossed at him made it feel like they were expecting more than he could offer. 

Shouyou was honest with each of them. He enjoyed that it all worked like a business. He could say no to any of these men and didn’t face any consequences. And they always met in public spaces, so Shouyou was free to meet with as many as he pleased. But it was getting tiring. Date after date and Shouyou was losing hope that he would have to get a full time job on top of doing volleyball. 

Angling the phone right on the chair was the most difficult part of taking full body pictures. Shouyou messed around with the settings and finally stepped back to look into the front facing camera. He decided that was as good as it was going to get and started the timer. He fixed his white v-neck making sure it dipped just low enough to expose his skin. Just enough to still say that he was fit and stylish. But not to say that he was easy. The shirt was tight enough to show off his muscles in the way he knew would catch someone's eye.

Shouyou laid back down on his bed and added the photo. He scrolled through the selection of men. Most of them looked too boring or too narcissistic. By now Shouyou knew what he was looking for. It wasn’t as if he was picky, oh no. He just valued volleyball and didn’t want the men not understanding that he put that first. 

His finger paused on a picture of a younger looking man sleeping with his cat. Usually most of the pictures were nice profiles, men in suits, half nude, face shots. This was a lot more gentle than Shouyou was used to seeing. It caught his eye seeing that the man was new to the site. Shouyou clicked on his profile and saw short sentences in the about section. 

‘Kenma, 33, Male looking for male, closed relationship.’ 

Shouyou was intrigued. Usually when the men did that he strayed far away. But this guy looked a lot younger than the usual sugar daddy. He scrolled through more of his photos. He had a few that looked like they were taken by somebody else. A picture with his head tilted to the side and a small smile on his face sold it for Shouyou. 

Immediately, he clicked to message Kenma. He ended up changing the message multiple times before finally settling on something to say. He felt more nervous sending off the message than usual. Shouyou paused over the greeting making sure that he didn’t have any spelling errors. 

Closing his eyes, he sent the message.


	2. Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets curious

Kenma rolled his neck hearing the soft cracks that followed. He stretched out and removed his headphones. He rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted from looking at the computer screen for too long. He looked over at his schedule and sighed. He stood up and reluctantly left the comfort and safety behind his desk. Kenma was tired. He was drained physically and mentally. It felt like his life had become meeting after meeting. Even so far as to scheduling in time to go out with friends. Kenma was stuck. 

He thought briefly about skipping the meeting. But even his assistant couldn’t cover for him on this one. Kenma had the passing thought of canceling the meeting to sleep, but that was too far even for him. He walked into the board room briefly greeting the CFO and started up the video call. It felt like half the day had passed after that excruciating negotiation. 

When Kenma began his company Save Point with a group of classmates back in college, he didn’t expect it to become what it did. Right after college Kenma got to work and watched his company grow into one of the best game companies out of Japan. But years of working every single day, everything was becoming a chore. Kenma made more money than he would have ever expected to make. But it was of no use considering Kenma didn’t need much since he was living alone. He was just donating to charities with most of what he didn’t use. 

Kenma made it back to his office just as his phone pinged with a message. It was an email confirming that the company would work with him. He grinned to himself and locked his phone. He sat back into his chair and closed his eyes. He had the beginnings of a headache. Reaching into his desk he frowned looking at the variety of pain medications and hot packs. Kenma decided to forgo the medication altogether. It was lunch and he was going to leave for the day. He let his assistant know to cancel any meetings for the day stating that he was sick. 

His phone went off again and Kenma was reluctant to look at it. He was relieved that it wasn’t work related. Kuroo sent him a message, ‘Have lunch with me!’ 

Kuroo was already in front of his building when he got out. He waved at Kenma, pulling him into a side hug when he was close enough. “He comes out of his tower!” 

Kenma nudged his arm away, “I took the rest of the day off.” 

Kuroo gasped, “Are you feeling okay?” He felt Kenma’s forehead. 

Kenma frowned and looked away. Quietly he said, “No.” 

Being friends with Kuroo his entire life had its benefits. He never had to explain himself and Kuroo knew when to keep his mouth shut. There was mutual respect and Kenma appreciated his friend. Kenma treated Kuroo to a meal of his choice. Kuroo often chose extravagant places but that didn’t matter to Kenma. 

He picked at his food and watched Kuroo eat. He stared out of the window that overlooked the city. The sun was bright in the sky making light reflect off of the buildings. Kenma turned back to his sushi plate. 

“You’ve been quiet for too long.” Kuroo’s voice startled Kenma, “What’s the matter?”

Kenma chewed on his lip. He didn’t know how to phrase everything that he was feeling. Looking up at Kuroo Kenma took a deep breath in, “I’m tired. I’m bored. I’m burnt out.”

Kuroo gave Kenma a smile, “Why don’t you take a vacation?” 

Kenma looked back down and picked at the button on his shirt. “It’s been getting harder,” Kenma began slowly, “being alone.” 

Kuroo was quiet for a moment, “I can always go over.” 

Kenma shook his head. Kuroo had a life of his own, a family of his own. He couldn’t pull him away from all of that. Kenma didn’t want to burden him. 

“What about making friends with the people you work with?” 

Kenma glared at Kuroo. He knew that most people who worked with and for him were just scared enough to not invite him to most social events. That and they all knew he wouldn’t go unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“What if you became a sugar daddy?” Kuroo said. 

Kenma blinked at Kuroo. 

“Look,” Kuroo pulled out his phone. He showed Kenma a variety of news articles and sites. “It’s becoming a big mainstream thing. And sugar babies can be male.” 

Kenma shoved the phone away. He wasn’t about to stoop to this level. Kenma wasn’t that lonely. They finished the meal without Kuroo bringing it up again. 

Afterwards, Kuroo had to get back to work. He let Kenma know to call him if needed even though they both knew he wouldn’t. Kenma called for a car to take him home. He stared out of the window, ignoring every chime and ping that came from his phone. 

Once home he put his phone on do not disturb and stripped out of his work clothes. He left them scattered through the hallway to the bathroom. Kenma waited for the water to fill up in his large freestanding tub. Checking the temperature, he stepped in. Kenma sank in letting the warmth wash over him. 

He got out of the bath when he realized he was falling asleep. Kenma dried off and went to his room. His cat was waiting for him at the door, purring against his leg. “Toro, let’s go to bed,” He told the cat as he found sleep pants.

The cat climbed onto the bed with him and curled up. Kenma fell asleep easily. 

He woke up after the sun went down. Toro wasn’t on the bed with him anymore. He looked around the dark room and tried to work up the energy to get out of bed. Once up he found his phone in the living room on the floor. He opened the messages and hid all work related notifications. 

Kenma looked around the dark room. Toro ran up to him and led him into the kitchen for food. Kenma smiled as he watched the cat eat. His stomach growled and Kenma looked in his fridge. He found leftovers and heated them up. 

Looking on his phone he opened up a message from Kuroo, ‘Want me to go over?’

Kenma saw it was sent hours ago. He checked the time and saw it was already three in the morning. He was a little startled at the time. The beep from the microwave went off and Kenma sighed. He took his food to his game room and turned his work in progress. It was always work, Kenma thought. Even at three in the morning it felt like he couldn’t escape. Kenma thought back to his lunch with Kuroo earlier that day. He paused the game and set aside the lukewarm noodles. 

Looking at his phone Kenma hesitantly typed in the words ‘Sugar daddy.’ A website was the first to pop up in his search. Kenma closed closed out and put his phone face down. He went back to playing his game. Toro crawled into his lap and Kenma lifted his arms up to fit him. Kenma found himself distracted from the game. His eyes kept drifting over to his phone. 

“I can’t believe I’m listening to Kuroo,” Kenma said. 

He turned off his game and pulled up the search again. He clicked around looking for legit sites and what it actually meant to be a “sugar daddy.” He found that a lot of his funds could go to someone who got more use out of it than he would. And, as Kuroo said, there were a variety of men looking to be “sugar babies.” 

Kenma found a site and stared at the register button. His finger hovered over it before clicking it. He created an account finding decent pictures to put into his profile. Kenma closed out of the site. By the time he was finished the sun was coming up. 

Kenma got ready for the day. Starting his usual morning routine, turning on the news and checking emails. He sent out a few messages to make sure that the people he cancelled the previous day would meet with him. Kenma sighed and called for a car.

The day was mediocre. Full of more meetings and a dreaded official interview that would be aired. Kenma closed his office door and dimmed the lights. He sat down and covered his eyes. He checked more emails and looked over finalizations of projects. 

Kenma stared at his phone before finally deciding to take a break from work. He felt weird opening up the dating site again. 

Kenma was surprised to see he already had a notification. He wondered what type of person was awake just as early as he was. He looked over the message. 

‘Hey! I’m Shouyou. Your cat looks so cute!’ 

Kenma stared at the message. He looked at his profile picture and smiled at Toro laying in front of him. He did look cute in that picture. 

Curiosity took over and he clicked on Shouyou’s profile. Kenma looked at the various pictures and lengthy bio. He was fit, his shirt clinging erotically over his muscles. Kenma scrolled down and read over his bio. He was younger and mentioned volleyball the main focus in his life. He was looking for somebody who wanted to spend quality time with, and he was willing to attend events. 

Kenma went back to the message and looked over it, reading it over and over again. Quickly he typed out a response, ‘His name is Toro.’ 

Kenma went back to work, leaving his phone on the side. He busied himself with work and found himself checking his phone multiple times throughout. He felt silly waiting on a response. And a little anxious, checking his phone in between calls. 

Around the late afternoon Kenma got a response back. 

‘Cute name! Why’d you choose it?’ 

Kenma smiled. He could talk about Toro so he responded. It was easier than talking about himself. Kenma checked his phone after each engagement he had for the day. Shouyou had responded with a string of emojis. He asked Kenma more questions, none asking what he did for a living which Kenma appreciated. Kenma was never one to get into online dating. But there was comfort in knowing that he could block anyone if he wanted to. 

Shouyou knew how to keep a conversation going even while Kenma was giving him short answers. Shouyou asked questions and told Kenma a little about himself. He was a weird person and Kenma found himself wanting to learn more. 

Shouyou was also the type of person who went to bed at a reasonable time. Leaving Kenma alone in his room at night, smile on his face. The situation was ridiculous, but exciting. He knew he was going to talk to Shouyou the next day. He was even looking forward to it. 

Kenma was definitely not going to tell Kuroo any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in fucking deep with this and with my other kenhina fic lmao
> 
> also the age difference is Shouyou is 22 and Kenma is 33


	3. Meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!

Shouyou found himself checking his messages a lot more than usual. He had spent a decent amount of his limited free time talking to Kenma. He talked about a lot of things with Kenma. Usually Shouyou had to initiate conversation, which he didn’t mind doing. He loved talking to new people and finding out their interests. Even better if their interests were also volleyball. 

Which, luckily, Kenma said he played in high school as his teams setter. Shouyou was happy he had knowledge about volleyball, even if he didn’t think it was that fun when he played. 

He toweled off the sweat from his face and checked his phone. He sent a selfie to Kenma, something he just started doing. Kenma always seemed to respond positively to the pictures. And even more recently he started sending some back. But most were just pictures of his cat. 

‘Got done with my workout!’ 

Kenma wasn’t always quick to respond in the middle of the day. Shouyou never expected an immediate response back, but was happy when he got one. 

‘I haven’t exercised since I was 18.’ 

Shouyou laughed at that. Kenma’s messages had been becoming more frequent and lengthier. And in just a week, Shouyou had only been messaging Kenma. He found himself completely interested in Kenma. 

‘So when are we going to meet?’ Shouyou asked. He sat down on the bench, taking a drink of water. 

‘In person?’ Shouyou laughed at the response. 

‘To talk about a contract. I’m interested in you.’

Kenma took longer to respond. Shouyou was about to put his phone away when he got another message. 

‘Friday at 1930. Do you need money for a ride?’ 

Shouyou looked up the place Kenma sent after that message. He thought about it for a moment. He felt a relief knowing Kenma offered because it was a few train stops away and Shouyou would prefer a ride. 

Kenma was quick to transfer him the money. It was a good sign Shouyou noted.

Shouyou prepared to go to his part time job feeling lighter than he had in awhile. He had a bubble of excitement in his stomach thinking about his date. Kenma seemed shy, but Shouyou was happy he was someone a little younger than who he had been trying to date. He would try a first date or two with him. 

Once it was Friday Shouyou found himself staring at his closet. He only had a few outfits to choose from. He was relieved it wasn’t a formal restaurant they were going to. He found tight fitting pants and a nice shirt. He grabbed his black denim jacket and looked in the mirror. Shouyou slapped his cheeks watching them turn bright red from the impact. 

“You got this!” He told his reflection. 

Shouyou nervously bounced his knee the entire ride. Once at the restaurant he messaged Kenma. He knew Kenma was already there, waiting. He entered and looked around the restaurant. Inside the restaurant looked formal, Shouyou began to feel nauseous thinking he underdressed. When a worker asked him if he needed a table or had reservations Shouyou jumped. 

“He’s with me,” Shouyou heard from behind the worker. 

Kenma wasn’t much taller than Shouyou. He wore loose clothing that kind of resembled pajamas. His hair was messily pulled into a bun and the tips were dyed blonde. Shouyou remembered his profile picture where he had almost a whole head of blonde. He turned and started walking back to his table.

Shouyou hurried to follow him. They had a booth that was tucked in the corner with dim lighting. He watched Kenma look over the menu. 

Kenma blinked up at him from behind the menu, “You can get whatever.” Shouyou sat up straighter in his chair. He didn’t expect Kenma to be so direct. Shouyou always got a little worried when he couldn’t read prices. But he knew that the men he was going out of his way to seek had the funds.

Kenma was quiet, but kept his eyes on him. Shouyou felt his nerves build up. After his first failed date he didn’t feel the need to rush to the bathroom, but his stomach still hurt. Shouyou wanted to fill the air with something so he began talking and asking questions. 

“So what exactly do you do?” Shouyou smiled at Kenma. 

Kenma glanced away and Shouyou noticed his cheeks turn pink, “I’m in the game industry. I dabble in a few things, though.” 

Shouyou leaned in hoping Kenma would explain more without him pushing. When he didn’t he asked, “How did you get into that?”

“It kind of just happened,” Kenma had a small smile on his face. 

Shouyou felt his cheeks heat up. He thought Kenma was cute. He was startled when the food was placed in front of them. Kenma ate at a slow pace, picking around his plate. He picked out different foods and set them aside. 

Shouyou laughed, “If you don’t like them why didn’t you ask to take them out?” 

“That’s a bother,” Kenma frowned. 

Shouyou stopped laughing, he didn’t want to cross a line. He wanted to learn more about Kenma. He changed the topic and continued asking questions. Every now and then Kenma would ask some for Shouyou. It was nice and felt like a real date. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou knew he made a face at the question, “A lot of failed dates.” 

Kenma hummed, “This is my first one.” 

Shouyou stared at Kenma who was still frowning at the vegetables on his plate like they personally wronged him. “Well, you chose a nice place for a first date,” Shouyou said. 

Kenma put his chopsticks down, “Do you want dessert?” He said suddenly. 

Shouyou was worried that Kenma was trying to rush the date. He didn’t want it to end so early, but he played along and nodded. Once he was done eating Shouyou expected Kenma to order dessert. Instead Kenma paid for the dinner. Shouyou noticed that he didn’t bother looking at the receipt. 

Kenma stood up and began walking away. He stopped after a few steps and turned back around to Shouyou, “Did you want to go?” 

Everything Shouyou read said don’t go to another location with a potential sugar daddy. He could be a total creep. But Shouyou was a lot stronger that Kenma and could probably take him in a fight. So he allowed the rule to slide. 

He followed Kenma out of the restaurant. Shouyou was half expecting a car to drive up to them. Kenma walked at a slow pace next to Shouyou. He was shivering from the chilly night air and kept his hands in his pockets. 

“Where are we going?” Shouyou pulled his jacket tighter around himself. 

“A cafe down the street,” Kenma pushed a stray hair behind his ear, “they have good desserts.” 

The walk was a short one. Shouyou appreciated the time spent outside after being in the stuffy high class restaurant. Kenma seemed to pick up the pace once they got closer to the cafe. Once inside Shouyou saw that there were cats lounging around. 

“A cat cafe?” Shouyou tried to contain his excitement, but he felt himself yelling. 

Kenma smiled making Shouyou blush. They sat down at a table and a cat instantly jumped into Kenma’s lap. Kenma was gentle with the cat, scratching behind its ears. Shouyou caught his eye and smiled at him. 

“You can order whatever you want,” Kenma was nonchalant. 

A waitress came up to them and greeted Kenma instantly with a bow, “It’s nice to see you Kozume.” 

“Wow! They know you by name here,” Shouyou leaned forward. 

Kenma met his eyes across the table, “I own it.” 

Shouyou’s eyes widened with realization. It was why they just walked in and sat down. They waitress brought Kenma tea with him asking. Kenma put too much sugar in it and stirred it. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma’s voice was soft. “How do you want to do this?” 

“This?” Shouyou was confused for a moment. He realized a second later what Kenma meant. He felt distracted by being in such a normal situation with someone who was hopefully going to pay him. 

“Well,” Shouyou looked around trying to keep his voice low, “I need expenses covered for volleyball. And some for just general living.” He chanced a look into Kenma’s eyes, “That is if you want to make this official.” 

Kenma was quiet for a few counts. Shouyou held his breath. “How good are you at volleyball?” Kenma rested his chin on his hand. It sounded like a challenge and that sent a chill down Shouyou’s spine. 

“Really good! I want to be the best. I will be the best!” 

“If we’re going to continue this arrangement,” Kenma’s smile reminded Shouyou of a cat, “I want to go to one of your games.” 

Shouyou nodded quickly, “Yeah, yes! I have a practice match coming next weekend.” 

“I’ll be there,” Kenma went back to drinking his overly sweetened tea. 

Blushing, Shouyou let out a giggle. Kenma was odd, but he was genuine. Shouyou could see himself going on a few more dates and making a contract out of this. But even if he didn’t he found himself wanting to know Kenma more. 

Before leaving Shouyou gave Kenma the time and place for the match. Kenma paid for his ride home and added extra in, “Just in case.” By the time Shouyou got home he starfished onto his bed. He pulled his phone out and sent Kenma a message.

‘I had fun! See you Saturday :)’

Kenma was quick to respond. 

‘:)’ 

Shouyou was fired up and ready for Kenma to watch his match. He wanted to show Kenma just how good he was at volleyball. And he was determined to finally get the funds to continue flying towards his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou do you really wanna be Kenma's sugar baby or date him? Even he doesn't know lol


	4. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball, babies, and contracts! Oh my!

Kenma watched the teams line up. He made out Shouyou by his head of orange hair. Shouyou was shorter than the rest of his team. Kenma realized he never asked Shouyou what his position was. Kenma tried to remember the volleyball knowledge he used to be able to retain. Shouyou turned to look at the stands. He wasn’t sure if he was spotted, but he sunk down in his seat.

Kenma would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bored at the start of every match. Even when he did play he saw it as a hassle. So he sat back and let the game begin. It went as normal as any other game. Kenma felt nostalgic watching them play. He thought about messaging Kuroo afterwards. 

The opposing team was good, but Shouyou’s team held their own. Kenma watched with his eyes focused on Shouyou as he moved quickly and jumped, sending the ball flying over. They scored a point. Kenma leaned forward incredibly interested in the game now. He watched the remainder of the game with his entire focus on Shouyou. Even towards the end of the match Shouyou was bouncing with energy. The rest of his team worked well together, but Kenma could only watch Shouyou. 

They ended up winning the match, Shouyou jumping high in the air as a celebration. He high fived his team members and they patted him on the back and ruffled his hair. Shouyou didn’t seem to mind. He was smiling so wide Kenma could see it from his place in the stands. 

Kenma walked down to Shouyou who was drinking water. He waved Shouyou almost choked on his water, “Kenma! You’re here.” He threw his arms up. 

Kenma tried to hide his smile. Shouyou couldn’t contain his excitement. It was kind of cute. Kenma pushed that thought away. 

“Wasn’t I amazing? Did you see how good we are? At first I didn’t think we could beat them they’re really strong and ‘blah!’ But then we were all ‘Wham!’” Shouyou was rambling. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma interrupted. 

He stopped talking but didn’t stop smiling. 

One of his teammates approached and swung an arm around Shouyou, “Woah! Hinata this your friend?” Shouyou paused and looked at his teammate and then Kenma. 

Kenma was the first to talk, “Yeah, Kozume Kenma,” He introduced himself. 

Shouyou opened his mouth and nodded to his teammate. His teammate paused and dropped his arm from Shouyou’s shoulders. “Aren’t you the CEO of Save Point?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Kenma nodded. Kenma pulled his sweater up to cover his mouth. He knew people recognized him sometimes, but that was mainly at events. It was rare that he went through everyday life being recognized. He tried to blend in as much as possible. 

Shouyou excused himself from his teammate, “Kenma, let’s get some air!” 

Kenma sighed out of relief and followed Shouyou outside. Shouyou found a bench, “I have some time before Coach comes looking for me.” He leaned back on the bench and swung his legs out, stretching forward. “So what did you think? Didn’t I look cool?” Shouyou smiled at Kenma. 

‘Yeah,’ Kenma thought. He smiled at Shouyou who was rubbing his calves now. They must have been sore from the game. 

“Let’s set up a contract,” Kenma looked away. He was really doing this. He was really about to become someone’s Sugar Daddy. The thought made his cheeks warm up. Kenma glanced back over to Shouyou, watching for his reaction. 

Shouyou stopped stretching and sat back up. He stared at Kenma with his mouth open. He quickly snapped it shut and nodded, “Okay, yeah.” 

One of Shouyou’s teammates poked his head out of the door, “Hinata, hurry back inside or Coach will lose it!” 

Before Shouyou stood up to leave Kenma caught his attention, “Shouyou.” Kenma met his eyes, “Let’s discuss this at dinner. You can pick the place.” Kenma stood up to leave and Shouyou did the same. 

“Oh, and Shouyou,” Kenma waited until he turned around, “You looked cool out there.” 

Shouyou turned bright red and smiled wide. He ran back inside and Kenma called for a ride to Kuroo’s. 

He sent him a quick message and didn’t wait for a response to tell him he was on his way. Kenma arrived and opened the door without knocking. He heard a clatter coming from the kitchen along with a baby’s cry. 

“Oh no!” Kuroo’s voice came from the kitchen. He swung around the corner with a dish towel over his shoulder. He jumped at the sight of Kenma, “Give a shout next time you come in.”

Kenma sat down on the couch, “Thought shouting would wake the baby.” 

Kuroo walked to the baby’s room, “Miku never sleeps,” He singsonged. He bounced her in his arms cooing at her, “She never sleeps.” 

Kenma stared up at his friend from his place on the couch, “Domestic.” 

“My little kitten wants to see her uncle,” Kuroo was already placing his daughter into Kenma’s arms before he could protest. She settled in instantly, her cries settling down to sniffles. 

“The magic touch,” Kuroo shook his head. “Please babysit for me,” Kuroo plopped down next to Kenma. 

Miku began pulling at Kenma’s hair. He frowned, “She’s just afraid of your hair.” 

Kuroo laughed, “Why are you here?” He moved the infant into his arms and rocked her. 

Kenma sat in silence. He covered his mouth and looked away. He didn’t know how to bring up the conversation. 

“If you’re just gonna sit there can you at least prepare her bottle,” Kuroo was rubbing Miku’s back. 

Kenma already knew where and how to prepare the formula. He quietly moved through the kitchen and listened in on Kuroo talk to Miku. Kuroo was complaining to Miku about how long Kenma was taking. “I can hear you,” Kenma walked back into the living room. 

Kuroo took the bottle and fed his baby. He smiled down at her and then turned his attention to Kenma, “You doing okay?” 

Kenma nodded. He sunk into his seat and sighed. He might as well just get this conversation over with. Kuroo would have found out another way, “Remember our conversation the other week?” 

“Kenma, I sleep for three hours every night. I don’t remember deodorant half the time.”

Covering his mouth with his sweater, Kenma’s voice was muffled under the fabric, “The sugar daddy thing?” 

Kuroo furrowed his brow, “What?” 

Kenma mumbled from behind his sweater again. His entire face felt red and his head felt. Kuroo didn’t turn away from him, patiently waiting for Kenma to pull his face out of his sweater. Slowly, Kenma pulled the sweater down. He kept his hands in his pockets, “The sugar daddy thing.” 

Kuroo was quiet for too long. The only noise was Miku drinking from her bottle. Kenma turned completely away from Kuroo and covered his face. 

Kuroo burst out laughing. Miku pulled off of the bottle and copied her dad. Kenma refused to look at them. 

“Are you considering it?” Kuroo chuckled. 

Kenma took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, “I joined a site.” 

Kuroo got quiet, “Wait… Seriously?” 

Kenma turned to face him. Slowly, he nodded. Kuroo said a lot of useless and careless things to Kenma in the past. And this was the only ridiculous thing he suggested that Kenma went along with. 

“Did you meet anybody?” Kuroo burped Miku, praising her. He passed her back over to Kenma.

Kenma nodded again. Miku looked at him with wide eyes and Kenma smiled at her, “We’re negotiating a contract tonight.” 

“What’s he like?” Kuroo gave Miku back to Kenma. 

Kenma let her wrap her hand around his finger. He thought about what he knew about Shouyou, “Talkative and genuine.” He smiled at Miku, “I just came back from his volleyball game.” The ‘Made me think about you,’ was implied. 

Kuroo smiled at him, “Was he any good?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Woah, are you interested in him?” Kuroo leaned in. 

Kenma frowned and turned to Kuroo, “It’s strictly business.” 

Kuuro nodded in understanding, “Can I see him?”

Kenma maneuvered his phone out of his pocket. Shouyou had been sending him so many selfies lately that he had them saved in a separate folder. He pulled up one of Shouyou’s smiling face and gave the phone to Kuroo. 

Kuroo hummed and scrolled through the next pictures, “Cute face.” He continued scrolling, whistling at the picture he stopped on. Kenma didn’t have to look to know it was the picture of Shouyou in his athletic tights after a workout.

Kenma reached for his phone back, but Kuroo moved it further away. He was stuck holding Miku. Just as Kuroo was scrolling through pictures his phone went off. 

“Oh!” Kuroo had the phone pulled far away from Kenma’s reach, “Is his name Shouyou?” 

Kenma groaned. He couldn’t stop him from reading the text out loud, “I’m so happy you came today! Are you sure you want me to decide where to go tonight?” Kuroo laughed, “You want me to respond?” 

Kenma lowered his voice and looked at Miku, “You don’t really love your dad, right?” She gurgled and yawned, closing her eyes. 

“Don’t turn her against me!” Kuroo traded the phone for his daughter. He lifted her up and took her back to her room. 

Kenma sent a response to Shouyou and locked his phone. Kuroo returned and sat down on the couch. Kuroo stared at him probably expecting Kenma to say more. 

“Why are you home alone with Miku?” Kenma changed the subject. 

Kuroo closed his eyes, “I wanted quality time.” Kenma stared at his friend. Kuroo peeked his eyes open, “And I wanted Kei to take a break.” 

“Take a nap,” Kenma stood up. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. By the time he returned his friend was snoring. 

Kenma turned the TV on and let himself relax. He checked his phone again and saw Shouyou had sent him a time and place. He ended up falling asleep next to Kuroo. 

He woke up an hour later, rubbing his eyes. He felt completely disoriented. He looked over at Kuroo and saw he had a blanket over him. That meant Kei had returned home. 

Kenma turned off the TV and stood up to leave. He was putting on his shoes when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Kei holding Miku. She reached her small arms out, grabbing the air. 

“She really likes you for some reason,” Kei said flatly. 

Kenma reached out to touch her hand, “She likes pulling my hair.” Kei puffed air out in a muffled laugh. Kenma waved at them both and left. 

He didn’t have anywhere to be for a few more hours, so he went home. Kenma spent his free time lazing around his house. It was quiet, the only noise in the house was Toro purring. He found himself falling in and out of sleep. 

Kenma rolled out of bed when it got closer to meeting up with Shouyou. He changed his clothes so that way he wasn’t just wearing sweatpants. 

Kenma arrived at the bbq restaurant. He walked in and found Shouyou waving at him. “Did you order?” Kenma asked as he sat down. 

“Yeah!” Shouyou smiled, “I didn’t know what you wanted so I got a variety.” 

Their food arrived shortly after. He watched Shouyou eat at a fast pace. Kenma leaned his head onto his hand. His stomach was turning. He was really about to set up an official contract to be in a sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship. Kenma took a deep breath in. 

Before he could say anything Shouyou spoke up, “So what do you expect me to do?” 

Kenma thought about it for a moment. He liked spending time with someone that he didn’t have to fully commit to. And he enjoyed being around someone who had shared interests. He also remembered Shouyou’s bio. He picked at his food, “Someone to spend time with and go to events if needed.”

Shouyou nodded, “I can do that.” 

“What about you?” 

Shouyou was quick to answer, “I already said I need volleyball funding. But I wouldn’t mind help paying bills.” 

Kenma hummed, “Do you want extra spending money or just bills?” 

“Bills,” Shouyou grinned, “I have a part time job for the rest.” His smile dropped and he suddenly looked serious, “Do you expect… sexual stuff?” 

Kenma turned bright red and shook his head. 

Shouyou visibly sighed, “Oh good! One guy I met with wanted to pay me to,” He grimaced, “please him.”

“You’re not a prostitute,” Kenma said. 

Kenma helped come up with appropriate numbers and they were able to create an agreement. He would pay him monthly along with extra whenever Shouyou went to events. And in return Shouyou would spend time with him when Kenma wanted him to. It was simple and made Kenma feel light. The rest of dinner was spent talking about video games and volleyball. Shouyou was a simple person and Kenma found that it didn't take much energy to hang out with him. By the end of dinner Kenma found himself yawning. Shouyou walked him outside and breathed in the fresh night air. 

“Want me to get you a ride?” Kenma asked, “Or we can go together?” Now that they had established rules he figured it was okay. 

Shouyou agreed so Kenma called for a car. Shouyou talked throughout most of it, filling the air with questions and stories. He was entertaining to listen to. Kenma found himself not being annoyed by Shouyou. He enjoyed sharing space with him. 

Kenma watched Shouyou run up the stairs to his apartment. Leaning on the window he closed his eyes, feeling the cool glass on his face. 

He was somebody’s sugar daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo now we can get into the good bits. how long until kenma or shouyou catch feelings??? 
> 
> also I spent way too much time debating who Kuroo was with and settled on Kei. Also Kuroo with a baby! What a cutie.


	5. Come over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates and video games

Being a sugar baby was a weird experience. It honestly felt like nothing until Shouyou checked his money app and saw what Kenma had given him. His eyes bulged a little but he quickly transferred it over to his account. He remembered to try and act casual as he thanked Kenma. Shouyou felt so at ease now that he had a steady income coming in. He didn’t think twice about feeling any shame for taking Kenma’s money. Because quoting Kenma he, “Had too much.” 

Kenma was a weird guy. He often let Shouyou decide what they did when they spent time together. Kenma seemed to always be tired, falling asleep during a few dates. Shouyou didn’t mind when that happened. Kenma worked hard to keep his eyes open long enough to say goodnight on most dates.

Shouyou was stretching after practice and checked his phone on break. His teammates teased him for getting a girlfriend. Shouyou denied anytime they teased, so they only increased the teasing. He sighed and accepted his fate. 

“Hinata, is she cute?”

“Does she send you cute messages?”

“Does she have big-”

Shouyou blushed and laughed. He locked his phone back up after sending Kenma a good time to meet up later on. 

“Yamamoto, wanna spot me?” Shouyou changed the subject. His younger teammate perked up and agreed. Shouyou went to the weight benches and continued his workout. 

After training he had to get to his part time job. It was a never ending cycle that he lived in. But with the money Kenma gave him, he didn’t have to worry about paying the bills. He smiled his entire bike ride to work. The weight that was on his shoulders felt much lighter without the pressures of seeing negative numbers in his bank statements. 

He got to work and Kageyama glared at him, “You’re late.” 

Shouyou grinned, “Oh, you’re a drama king.” He traded shifts with Kageyama, sticking his tongue out at him as he left.

Shouyou felt energetic even though it was already late in the afternoon. He only had a few hours to work and after he was going to meet up with Kenma. He was excited to see Kenma. He asked Kenma to pick the place which meant it would be higher class than he usually got. 

After work Shouyou biked home. He quickly washed off and found his nice clothes that weren’t exercise clothes. He fixed his hair as best as he could in the mirror. He frowned as his curls bounced back into place. 

Kenma sent him a car to take him to the restaurant. It was a secluded place surrounded by vines. The door was hidden, a small sign being the only thing telling Shouyou he was in the right place. Entering the restaurant he was happy he was wearing a tie. He was greeted and immediately taken over to Kenma.

Shouyou would be lying if he said Kenma wasn’t good looking. It was one of the first things he noticed. Kenma exuded coolness. Even sitting in a restaurant that gave out a full three course meal and didn’t show prices, Kenma looked at ease. He rested his head on his hand and was looking around the small room. He gave a smile when he noticed Shouyou. 

Shouyou waved at him and took the seat across. Kenma was in a suit with his hair pulled up into a neat ponytail. A few strands made their way out, but he looked more put together than usual. 

“A meeting today?” Shouyou asked. 

Kenma grimaced, “Interview.” 

Shouyou laughed. Kenma really was interesting. Kenma usually messaged him more on the days he had to deal with people. But he never went out with him in full suit and tie. It looked so unlike Kenma considering Shouyou had only ever seen him wearing baggy pants or long sweatshirts. Shouyou strangely felt underdressed next to him. The only thing that was Kenma-like were the bags under his eyes. 

“How was practice?” Kenma asked. 

He had been asking more lately. Shouyou didn’t blame him it was where most of his money was going. Shouyou talked about practice leaving out the teasing from his team. Discussing the training and workouts he suffered through, and talked about training with Kageyama the following day. In turn, Shouyou asked about his job. 

Kenma was quiet about his job in the past, so Shouyou wasn’t expecting much. Kenma began sharing his day and Shouyou leaned in to listen. Kenma was unusually talkative. He was a reserved person, but his facial features were so animated as he talked. Shouyou found himself laughing at the ridiculous story Kenma was telling him about the interview. Kenma was fuming by the end of the story, but in his own subdued way. He was pouting and a small blush covered his cheeks. He closed his eyes and huffed. 

Shouyou stopped feeling surprised when Kenma paid without looking at the bill. Learning that Kenma was the CEO of a company he knew that Kenma had the money to afford such luxuries. And the amount he was given for the month further proved Kenma had too much money laying around. 

They left the restaurant and stood outside. The night air was chilly against Shouyou’s cheeks. Kenma shivered, his tight fitting suit wasn’t meant for the cold. Kenma was staring at his phone typing something up. Shouyou felt nosey watching him out of curiosity. Kenma’s facial expressions were easy to read after getting to know him more. He wasn’t enjoying whatever was happening on the phone. His fingers typed furiously. 

“Is it work?” Shouyou asked. 

Kenma sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket, “Some people are just incorrigible.” He looked up at Shouyou, frown still on his face and eyebrows furrowed together. He stared for a couple of seconds before asking, “Wanna come over?” 

Shouyou straightened his back. He blinked at Kenma knowing full well he had his mouth open, “Like, your house?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kenma was waiting patiently for a response. He was blinking at Shouyou while he was having an internal crisis. He didn’t know if “come over” was code for something else. They didn’t have a contract for anything like that. But Shouyou had his suspicions. At the same time Kenma never once showed interest in him in that way. Which Kenma even said he had no expectations for doing “that.” Whatever “that” was. 

Shouyou nodded a little too aggressively. Face turning a bright red he yelled out, “Yeah!” People passing by jumped at his voice. Shouyou lowered his volume, “Yeah, I mean, sure.” He tried to sound as casual as possible. 

On the ride to Kenma’s house Shouyou found himself rambling, leg bouncing anxiously. Kenma let him talk the entire way, even nodding to things he said. Shouyou shut up the minute they stopped at his house. 

Shouyou jumped out of the car, “Woah! You live here?” 

The house was huge for a single person to be living in it. The outside of the house was extravagant and modern. Kenma walked up and opened the door using a code to unlock it. He was greeted by his cat, Toro, who purred against his leg. His long grey and white fur covering Kenma's black pants. The cat walked over to Shouyou had greeted him. Shouyou bent down to pet him, smiling and introducing himself. 

Kenma walked further in and Shouyou caught up to him. He followed him to the kitchen where Kenma fed his cat expensive looking food he pulled out of the fridge. Totoro let out an excited meow, his tail twitched in the air, curling into a question mark shape. Shouyou laughed at Toro pawing at the bowl before it was set down. Kenma gave Shouyou bottled water and led him to a back room. 

He opened the door and Shouyou let out a gasp. “Is this a whole gaming center?” Shouyou took in the cushioned couches. He stared in awe at the screen on the wall. The entire room was the size of his apartment. Kenma loosened his tie and tossed his jacket onto the floor. He turned on the TV as Shouyou sat down, sinking into the plush cushions. They felt nicer than his rickety old bed. 

“I want to see how long it takes you to pass this level,” Kenma turned on a game and handed the controller to Shouyou. 

Shouyou blinked and looked over at Kenma, “What?” 

“Everyone keeps telling me this level is too hard to beat, but I beat it in twenty minutes,” Kenma explained. 

Shouyou nodded, “I will try my best!” 

Almost an hour later Shouyou found himself letting out a scream. Leaning the controller to the right as if that would save his character. He lost track of how many times his character had died. 

Kenma let out a sigh next to him and took the controller. He restarted the level and rolled through with a straight face. Shouyou couldn’t tell what Kenma was doing that was any different than what he did. He passed the level with ease.

“How did you do that?” Shouyou sat up on his knees.

“I just hit the center and it bounces you to the next one. You have to shoot with ‘X’ or else you’ll run out of time.” Kenma remained focused on the game, re-doing the level to show Shouyou.

“I did that!” Shouyou threw his hands up in the air. “That was so hard.” He settled back down watching Kenma do the next level. 

Kenma was focused while playing the video game. His eyes stayed focused on the screen. Shouyou watched Kenma play through the next level. He looked back to the screen once Kenma beat the level. 

“You are so good at that!” 

Kenma’s cheeks turned red at the praise, “I made it, so I should know how to beat it.” He fiddled with the controller, pausing the game. 

Realization hit him, “Woah! You’re so cool, Kenma.” Thinking for a moment, he asked, “Don’t you have people who do that for you, though?” 

Kenma nodded, “I have developers, but I like making them. Everyone is saying this one is too hard, so I wanted to see.” He frowned. 

Shouyou let out a small laugh. Kenma pouted and frowned like a toddler not getting his way. It was oddly charming on a face that was cute. 

“How many games have you made?” Shouyou turned completely to face him. 

Kenma was quiet as he scrunched his face. He covered his mouth and hummed. Kenma was mumbling to himself. Shouyou could hear game titles every now and then. A wrinkle formed in between Kenma's eyebrows as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Don’t stress over it,” Shouyou laughed. 

Kenma sighed looking relieved, “Not all of them actually go through.” Kenma looked very small. His face was lowered, slightly turned away. He was curled in on himself, shoulders hunched.

“It must be fun,” Shouyou's knees pressed against the side of Kenma’s leg. 

Kenma kept his gaze on the controller, “Yeah.” 

Through the hair that had fallen from his ponytail, Shouyou saw a small smile. He was suddenly very aware of his heart. “You’re lucky you’re successful in what you like doing.” Shouyou leaned in closer, “You’re really inspiring.” 

Kenma turned so their faces were only a few inches apart. The light from the paused game lit up the side of Kenma’s face. He had long eyelashes, Shouyou noticed. He gulped staring into Kenma's wide eyes.

The room was so silent he could hear both of their breathing. Or maybe it was just him breathing loudly. Kenma grinned, “You’re interesting, Shouyou.” 

Shouyou felt heat radiate from his chest up to the top of his ears. He watched Kenma’s eyes, feeling his heart in his throat. Toro startled him by jumping onto his lap. 

“I should go home,” Shouyou heard his voice crack. 

Kenma opened his mouth as if to speak. He closed it immediately after and nodded, “Okay.” 

Shouyou didn’t wait for a car to pick him up. Insisting on taking the bus rather than spending another minute feeling like his stomach was doing flips. Shouyou ran most of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shouyou is not alright lmao
> 
> Also the way kenma beats the level is from jak and daxter 2 aka the hardest game to ever exist omfg


	6. Baby fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is lonely, tired, and sick

Kenma wouldn’t describe himself as being a workaholic. But the amount of hours he was putting into work were ridiculous. There were interviews due to new products coming out, more meetings than usual, and he was expanding a part of the company. Kenma felt like he was moving on autopilot. He found himself falling asleep at his desk more times than he could count. Even when going out with Shouyou he was falling asleep. 

It had been over a week since he last saw Shouyou. And awhile since he heard from him. Mainly because Kenma hadn’t messaged him since their last date. He found himself hovering his finger over Shouyou’s name in his phone. He thought about what he would send him. He found himself thinking back to the last time they spent time together. Shouyou left in such a rush and sent a quick message saying that he had a good time after. But Kenma wasn’t really sure if that were true. Kenma frowned clicking on Shouyou’s name. Just as he was about to type out a message his secretary knocked. 

“Come in,” Kenma set his phone aside. He would save the message until after work. 

By the end of work Kenma was exhausted. He lost track of time and ended up leaving over an hour past his normal time. He found himself closing his eyes on the drive home. By the time he got home he barely had the energy to feed Toro let alone himself. 

He found comfort in his bed. Covering his head and letting Toro purr at his feet under the covers. Kenma ended up falling asleep. 

By the time Kenma woke up it was dark outside. He walked through the quiet house, wrapping his arms around himself. Toro followed at his feet to the kitchen. He looked at his bare fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He turned on the light and saw his phone forgotten on the counter. 

Kenma remembered that he wanted to message Shouyou. He pulled up Shouyou’s name and thought about what to type. 

‘Do you have any games coming up?’ 

He hit send before checking the time. It was four in the morning. Kenma suddenly felt embarrassment wash over him. It was a weird time to be sending messages after not talking for awhile. Kenma glared at his phone feeling instant regret. 

His buzzed shortly after with a message from Shouyou. 

‘What are you doing up at this hour?’

Kenma could ask the same thing. The sun wasn’t even up yet and he knew Shouyou went to bed at a reasonable time. He remembered Shouyou talking about “proper sleep hygiene” in order to be in “optimal shape.” Kenma couldn’t imagine being on such a strict schedule. He could barely manage to get in two hours of sleep most nights. That was until it caught up to him and he passed out for ten hours. 

‘This weekend I have another practice match. Official matches start next month!’

‘I’ll go.’ Kenma smiled at his phone. Watching Shouyou’s match didn’t sound awful. 

‘I can’t wait! I’m gonna go running now :)’

Kenma grimaced. It wasn’t even five yet and Shouyou had too much stamina. He wondered where he even got all the energy from. Shouyou was always so energetic even after a day of training and going to work. Kenma remembered being in his early twenties and barely managing to walk to the train without being out of breath. Kuroo would make fun of him for being an old man. 

Kenma guessed he was destined to be a sugar daddy. 

He pulled out a box of cereal and walked over to the couch. Turning on the TV, Kenma ate cereal straight out of the box. The sweetness made his teeth hurt, but his stomach was screaming at him to eat something. Kenma waited until the sun came up to actually bother getting ready for work. 

A big part of him wanted to not show up. But he couldn’t cancel plans at such a short notice. Kenma got dressed at a slow pace and made it to work earlier than usual. He hid away in his office and got to work. 

His phone went off and Shouyou sent him a post morning workout selfie. Kenma sent him a smiley face. After seeing the picture he found himself having the energy to get through the morning. By the time it was time for lunch Kenma felt like he didn’t need his usual nap. 

Kenma’s mind drifted over to Shouyou. He looked at the selfie Shouyou sent him, scrolling to old ones. It was strange thinking about Shouyou and feeling happy and a little lonely.

‘Are you hungry?’ Kenma sent.

‘Yes!’ Shouyou immediately responded. ‘I don’t have work today.’

Kenma met up with him at the restaurant Shouyou chose. Shouyou waved at him, smiling wide. Shouyou was still in workout gear which explained why Shouyou wanted to go to a less expensive place. Kenma smiled at him and waved back. 

Shouyou was as talkative as usual, sharing stories about his past week. Whenever he got excited about something Shouyou had the tendency to get loud. But when that did happen he would end up blushing and apologize. 

Kenma stared at Shouyou’s flushed cheeks as he talked about face timing his little sister. Shouyou was an animated person. He gestured erratically as he talked, and he had the tendency of getting excited over simple things. Kenma smiled when Shouyou was done with his story. 

“How has work been?” Shouyou asked. 

His questions were always so genuine. Kenma felt oddly comfortable talking about his job. It had something to do with the contract, he figured. There was a safe boundary set up and he could still stay in his bubble if he wanted to. 

He talked about being too exhausted from working everyday. Shouyou frowned as he talked. Kenma looked down, pushing his food around on the plate. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by thinking about work. He fell silent and ate more of his food. 

“That sounds really frustrating,” Shouyou’s voice was low. Kenma looked up to meet Shouyou’s eyes, “We should do something fun once you’re done with all that.” 

Kenma thought about what “fun” might be. He looked off to the side, finding anywhere to look that wasn’t Shouyou’s bright eyes. He nodded and turned back to face his food. 

“I’m not from here, so if you know of any cool places we should go,” Shouyou continued.

Kenma thought about it. He didn’t go to many places outside of work. Or at least he hadn’t in a few years. He would have to ask Kuroo if any of those places were still open. 

“Do you miss your family?” Kenma chanced another look at him.

Shouyou stretched his legs out, his feet bumping against Kenma’s. Kenma let out a small gasp. Shouyou immediately pulled away and sat up straight in his chair, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Kenma could feel his ears heat up. He was suddenly very aware of how small the space was between them at the table. He tucked his feet under the chair. 

“Of course I do,” Shouyou became more subdued. 

Kenma didn’t understand the feeling of being homesick. He could only imagine the heartache of being away from family for so long. Shouyou didn’t speak often of his family, but when he did he had this air around him. He looked lonely. 

That was a feeling Kenma could understand. The desire to want to be near people, but it never truly being what he needed. Going home to a house where the only sounds are his footsteps through the halls. 

“I have to train and get super strong.” Shouyou rubbed the back of his head, “but I still have a long way to go,” He laughed. 

“I think you’re plenty strong, Shouyou,” Kenma smiled. 

Shouyou’s cheeks lit up bright red. He had a huge smile on his face, his entire demeanor changing just from the compliment. Kenma’s heart felt tight in his chest. 

Once back at work Kenma felt the same tug on his heart. The loneliness that wrapped around him with intent on swallowing him whole. At the end of the day he left and went over to Kuroo’s. 

The door was unlocked as usual. Kenma let himself in and looked around the house. It was messy, baby toys thrown all over the floor. Kenma picked a few of them up from the entryway and found the basket to toss them into. He sat on the couch and turned on a game, starting where Kuroo left off. 

“If you’re going to visit at least give a warning,” Kei walked into the room. 

Kenma hummed and continued to play the game. He didn’t have to look at Kei to know that he was rolling his eyes at him. Kenma heard Miku blowing raspberries behind him. He watched the character die. Kenma frowned and started the level over again. 

Kei sighed behind him and walked out of the room. Kenma heard a tea kettle go off in the kitchen shortly after. By the time Kei walked back into the room Kenma was on his third try of the round. 

“You keep dying because you’re hitting too early,” Kei set tea on the coffee table. 

Kenma wrinkled his nose. He tried Kei’s advice anyway and waited an extra count. He ended up completing the level successfully. Kei watched him go through the next round. Miku sat on his lap making small noises. 

The front door opened shortly after, “Where are my two favorite people?” Kuroo called out. 

Before he walked into the room Miku was already babbling. Even though she didn’t talk she reminded Kenma of Kuroo. 

“My three favorite people!” Kuroo gasped. 

Miku began clapping and laughing. Kuroo lifted her from Kei’s arms and twirled her around. Kenma tried to lean to the side to see what was happening in the game. Kuroo stopped spinning and stood in front of the TV. 

“You’re gracing me with your presence yet again,” Kuroo put Miku in Kenma’s arms. Ignoring that he had a game controller in his hands. 

Kenma heard the character die and frowned. Kuroo was clapping along with Miku telling her how he missed her. Kei took the moment to sneak out of the room. 

Kuroo took his place on the couch, continuing to play with Miku. “You look like poop,” Kuroo filtered himself. It was always strange seeing his best friend interact with his daughter. Her nose crinkled every time Kuroo bopped it with his index finger. Her laughter filling up the room. 

Kenma thought about Shouyou and his full body laugh. He wondered if that was a learned trait. 

Kenma sighed, sinking lower on the couch, “I’m tired.” The lonely was right under his tongue. 

“Wanna spend the night?” Kuroo asked. 

Kenma thought for a moment before nodding. Kuroo smiled at him, lifting Miku out of his arms. He walked into the kitchen where Kei was. Kenma laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. 

He woke up to the smell of food cooking. There was the beginnings of a headache, pressure forming on his temple. Before he even opened his eyes he felt warmth all around him, especially on his chest. He looked down to see Miku snoring lightly on his chest. They shared a blanket. Kenma carefully menuevered out of the blanket, carrying Miku to her room. 

Kenma rubbed his eyes walking to the kitchen. Kuroo was cooking and smiled at him, “Kei left for class.” 

Kenma eyes felt heavy and out of focus, “Is that why your child was on me?” 

Kuroo smiled and pulled out his phone. He showed Kenma the many pictures he took of them sleeping. Kenma frowned at them. 

“Kei thought they were cute,” Kuroo laughed. 

They sat down to eat, Kuroo shoving a plate towards Kenma. “You feeling okay?” Kuroo asked. 

Kenma moved his food around. He still felt warm but cold at the same time. He rubbed his face again. He pushed the plate away from him, the smell making him feel sick. He shook his head. 

Kuroo leaned over the table to place his hand on Kenma’s head. “You feel warm,” He said. 

Kuroo moved back when Kenma stood up. His eyes were wide watching him go to the entryway. “Where are you going?” He followed him to the door. 

“I don’t want to get Miku sick,” Kenma explained. 

Kuroo furrowed his brow. Kenma knew he was holding back from trying to convince him to stay. Kenma saw the worried look in his eye when he waved goodbye. 

Kenma got home and immediately stripped out of his clothes. He was feeling gross and sweaty, but didn’t have the energy to bathe. As soon as he laid his head down he fell back asleep. 

By morning Kenma felt even worse. He had a fever and could barely walk a few feet without getting dizzy. He couldn’t go into work which meant needing to reschedule all the important events he was going to miss. Kenma groaned pulling out his phone to figure out how he could work everything into his schedule. 

He saw a message from Shouyou and felt a wave up guilt wash over him. His stomach tightened thinking about missing Shouyou’s match. Kenma was interested in going. Not just because that was where most of his money was going towards. But because he wanted to feel that same swell in his chest that he felt when he first saw Shouyou play. The lump in his throat as he watched Shouyou in his element. 

Kenma closed his eyes and sent Shouyou an apology for needing to stay home. He just knew he wouldn’t feel better by Saturday. 

‘What happened?’ Shouyou’s response was quick. 

‘I’m sick.’ 

He watched the dots appear and disappear as Shouyou typed. Kenma ignored the onslaught of messages and emails coming through from work. 

‘Get better!’

Kenma stared at the cute emojis sent after. Kenma could picture the look on Shouyou’s face. The way he smiled so wide that his nose crinkled. And his eyes shining bright looking straight at Kenma. His stomach tightened and his cheeks felt heated. Something he waved off as just being sick. But he couldn’t ignore the way his heart fluttered in his chest. 

Kenma quickly closed out of the messages. He pushed away any thoughts about Shouyou and returned to his work emails. Whatever was happening in his chest was shoved to the back of his mind, saved for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Kenma kenma keeeenma. He's an experience and probably just as dumb to his feelings as Shouyou.   
> Also thinking about Shouyou when looking at a baby laugh. How lame lmao
> 
> next up: nurse Shouyou


	7. Giant leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is rational, Kenma has never cooked a day in his life, and Shouyou is just trying to help

Shouyou anxiously bounced his leg reading Kenma’s message again. When he saw Kenma last he noticed the intense bags under his eyes. Kenma usually had bags under his eyes, but they were deeper. Now that Shouyou was thinking about it he knew it was because Kenma was paler than usual. Shouyou worried about him, knowing that Kenma lived alone. He wondered who was taking care of his cat. Was he taking care of himself?

Kageyama nudged Shouyou’s foot startling him out of his thoughts. “What happened?” Kageyama leaned over Shouyou’s shoulder trying to see what he was looking at.

Shouyou locked his phone, “Like I would tell you.” He stuck his tongue out at Kageyama. Which he got a glare back in return. 

“Let’s do weights,” Kageyama suggested. Which meant that Shouyou would spot him. He rolled his eyes and followed him to the weight bench. 

Shouyou helped put the weights onto the bar, noticing that Kageyama was lifting five pounds heavier than him. Kageyama got into position, Shouyou placed his hands under the bar. He watched Kageyama’s face focus on the bar and lift it. Shouyou guided his hands as he lowered the bar. 

Shouyou found his thoughts drifting over to Kenma. He wanted to know how he was doing. A strange ache formed in Shouyou’s chest. He wondered if Kenma needed medicine or if he had enough money to have someone deliver it. Kenma probably didn’t need Shouyou getting him anything, he thought. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama’s voice sounded strained. 

Shouyou realized he was barely holding up the bar, “Sorry!” He helped Kageyama lift it back up. 

Kageyama sat up, “What’s your problem?” 

Shouyou held his hands up in defense, “I said sorry!” He hadn’t realized he was completely zoned out. He was completely distracted thinking about Kenma. 

“You’ve been off all day,” Kageyama was glaring at him. “Did something happen?” Even when asking Shouyou a sincere question he still furrowed his brows. 

Shouyou lowered his hands in defeat and sat down on the ground, “I don’t know! Well, I do know, I just don’t know.” 

Kageyama frowned at him, “You’re not making sense.” 

Shouyou thought of how to word what he was saying. He couldn’t just tell Kageyama, ‘My sugar daddy is sick and I want to make sure he’s okay.’ That was just too weird. He couldn’t admit to Kageyama that he had an older guy paying for practically all of his volleyball expenses. Kageyama had full funding from various sponsors that supported most of his training and gear. Shouyou was still working towards that. He had to cheat the system somehow. 

“My,” Shouyou paused, “friend is sick. And he lives alone so I was just wondering if I should stop by. You know, to check on him.” Shouyou’s cheeks felt warm. The last time he was alone with Kenma in his house he ended up literally running away. This time he was thinking of going over uninvited. He wasn’t even sure that was allowed considering they had a contract. 

“Is it the friend who you’ve been spending more time with?” Kageyama’s question startled Shouyou. 

“How do you know I’ve been spending time with someone?” Shouyou shoved his arm, “You jealous?” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Yachi said you told her you ‘had plans’ the last time she invited you out. And you’ve been on your phone more.” 

“You gossip about me?” Shouyou gasped, patting Kageyama’s shoulder, “I’m flattered!” 

Kageyama pushed him away, “You better not be dating someone. It’ll distract you.” 

“We’re not dating,” Shouyou could feel his heart beating wildly. It wasn’t technically dating. It was providing a service that didn’t have the same requirements as dating, Shouyou reasoned with himself. Thinking about dating anyone – dating Kenma wasn’t realistic with his schedule. “I’m not dating anyone,” Shouyou reassured. 

Kageyama stared at him. After a few seconds he finally stood up, “Remember to make time with Yachi, she misses you.” He began cleaning up to leave. 

Shouyou nodded, “Yeah. I’ll call her later!” He helped Kageyama clean up for the night.

Shouyou biked to the pharmacy. He stared at the array of medicine. He didn’t know what Kenma needed. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to get a variety of things and left the store with a full bag. After the pharmacy, Shouyou stopped by the grocery store. In the short amount of time he knew Kenma, he never saw him complete a meal. Shouyou wanted to get him something easy to swallow to boost his immunity. 

Once done at the grocery store he made his journey over to Kenma’s house. He hadn’t heard from him since the morning, so Shouyou hoped he wasn’t intruding. He stood at the doorway suddenly regretting his decision. Taking a deep breath in he rang the doorbell and waited. Shouyou shifted from foot to foot, feeling uneasy and a stomach ache starting to form. It took a couple of minutes but the door finally opened. Kenma was standing in the doorway with pajamas on, hair askew, and puffy eyes. 

Shouyou took in the sight of Kenma. His cheek was red on one side and his lips were chapped. If he passed Kenma on the street he would never assume that he was a CEO of anything. 

Shouyou shook his head, getting out of his thoughts, “Sorry for stopping by without warning!” Kenma winced at his voice. Shouyou held the bag from the pharmacy out in front of him, “I brought you medicine.” 

Kenma turned around, leaving the door open. Shouyou looked around, confused. He followed him inside. He took off his shoes in a hurry taking the bags to the kitchen where Kenma was. 

Kenma grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Shouyou caught a glimpse of the inside of the fridge and saw only water and an energy drink in it. He felt good about his decision to bring food. He would have never guessed that millionaires couldn’t take care of themselves. Or maybe it was just Kenma. 

Shouyou showed him the other bag, “I brought you stuff to make soup.” 

Kenma blinked at the bag. He looked like he was going to pass out just from standing. After a quiet moment he finally spoke, “I don’t know how to cook.” His voice was raspy.

Shouyou laughed, “I can make it.” 

Kenma nodded, looking through the bag of medicine. He pulled out a box, “I’m gonna lay down.” He started to leave before turning back around, “Thanks.” 

Shouyou searched the kitchen for cooking supplies. Finding a pot buried behind tupperware and take out menus. It took him longer to find utensils. He wondered how Kenma could live off of restaurant food all the time. He rinsed it off and started cooking. 

He poured a bowl for Kenma and stored the rest away. He walked through the large house in search of Kenma’s room. Kenma left the door open and the light on for Shouyou to find. Shouyou knocked on the frame. 

Kenma sat up in bed, now wearing a mask to cover his mouth. He looked small in the large bed that took up most of the bedroom. His cat sat comfortably on the foot of the bed.

Shouyou walked in and handed him the bowl. He stood awkwardly off to the side as Kenma pulled his mask down to eat. He blew on the spoon, side-eyeing Shouyou, “You can sit down.” 

Shouyou listened to him sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked away as Kenma ate, “How is it?” 

“Good,” Kenma’s response was immediate. 

Shouyou smiled, feeling the flutter in his stomach that was usually exclusive to volleyball games. “I put the leftovers away in the fridge,” He chanced a look at Kenma. 

Kenma was smiling, his cheeks flushed with fever. Shouyou watched the way his mouth formed into a small ‘O’ as he blew air out. Kenma’s lips wrapped around the spoon taking another bite. Shouyou swallowed in unison with him. Shouyou watched a some dribble down his chin. Kenma looked up, making direct eye contact with him. 

Shouyou sat straight up, realizing that he had started to lean in closer. He looked around the room. There were clothes scattered on the floor next to books. His night stand covered in empty water bottles. In the corner of the room was a cat tree that had cat toys thrown on it.

Shouyou felt like he was intruding, “I’ll leave.” He jumped up. Turning around, he met Kenma’s eyes. 

His mouth opened as if he were about to say something, but then he closed it. Kenma set the empty bowl carefully onto his night stand. He pulled his mask back up and mumbled behind it. 

Shouyou furrowed his brow, “What?” 

Kenma mumbled again. When Shouyou just stared at him, Kenma pulled the mask down, “Can you stay?” His entire face turned a darker shade of red, but he didn’t look away, “I have a spare room.”

Shouyou blinked, processing the words that were said to him. Kenma was asking him to stay over. He would spend the night at Kenma’s. He thought about it, about how Kenma must be feeling alone in a big house. He remembered how lonely he felt overseas in those quiet moments. How hard it was to get to sleep some nights from the pressure that laid heavily on his chest.

He nodded and sat back down on the bed, “Yeah. Do you need anything else? More medicine? Water? Food?” 

Kenma shook his head. He reached over to the other side of the bed, pulling out his laptop, “Wanna play a game with me?” 

Shouyou slowly nodded. He could hear his heart. He was pretty sure Kenma would be able to feel his heart beating fast if he sat any closer. He watched Kenma type, pulling up a game. 

“Do you expect to play over there?” Kenma looked back up at him. 

Shouyou’s voice got caught in his throat. He hesitantly moved closer to Kenma, scooting next to him. He left a small amount of space in between them. Kenma’s elbow bumped Shouyou as he started the game.

“Is this one of yours?” Shouyou asked, trying to keep his voice leveled. 

“No,” Kenma’s voice was muffled from the face mask. 

Shouyou watched him play the game for a bit. Kenma explained some of the controls before handing it over to Shouyou. He watched Shouyou play the game, or at least attempt to play. Shouyou wasn’t quick to pick up on controls even with the explanation. He felt distracted by the warmth radiating from Kenma’s body. Every now and then Kenma would move, shifting the blanket under Shouyou. His fingers paused over the keys each time it happened. 

Kenma’s head rubbed against Shouyou’s shoulder. Shouyou froze on the spot, fingers hovering over the computer keys, “Kenma?” Shouyou whispered. 

He turned his head to see Kenma with his eyes closed. Light snores came from his lips. Shouyou smiled, nudging his shoulder. Kenma’s hummed and then went back to snoring. Shouyou moved the laptop off of him, “Kenma.” 

Shouyou didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to disturb Kenma, but he could already feel his arm falling asleep. Completely unaware, Kenma leaned in closer. Shouyou took a deep breath in, heart pounding in his chest. 

“Kenma,” He tried one more time. Shouyou looked to the cat sitting on the foot of the bed still. Toro meowed at him. “Do something about him, Toro,” Shouyou urged. He sighed when the cat jumped off the bed. 

Shouyou accepted that he would stay until Kenma moved again. Shouyou took the time to study Kenma’s face. His hair was slightly curled and stuck to his forehead from sweating. His eyelashes were long and curled. He had a small nose that he wiggled in his sleep, sniffing. 

It was strange seeing Kenma look so vulnerable. Kenma was an interesting person. He was a young entrepreneur who had way too much money. He couldn’t cook but could make entire games. And he knew all the volleyball terms and rules. Kenma always looked comfortable anywhere he was. He didn’t care what other people thought of him. Kenma never made it feel like he thought less of Shouyou for being financially dependent off of him. 

Shouyou leaned closer, lips tickled by Kenma’s hair, “Kenma.” 

Shouyou closed his eyes listening to Kenma breathe. He pressed his lips to the top of Kenma’s head, breathing in as he pulled away. Shouyou’s chest felt heavy as he opened his eyes. 

He was aware of how his hand brushed against Kenma’s. Carefully, Shouyou reached his pinky finger out to meet Kenma’s finger. He rubbed his finger against the soft skin, feeling the natural ridges of Kenma’s knuckle. He slowly moved to cover Kenma’s hand with his own. 

Shouyou tried to settle his stomach, feeling it start to turn and bubble. He knew he was taking a giant leap over a line that they had so carefully built to protect. But there was a fire in his veins challenging him to push the line. It was louder than the rational thought of what the relationship was. Shouyou was a sugar baby, receiving money from Kenma who was his sugar daddy. The feelings he had threatened to swallow him whole. But his career couldn’t chance it. He needed to continue what they had on a business level. 

But for just one night Shouyou could pretend it was more. Shouyou closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shouyou... was Kenma really sleeping with that intense hand holding? Hmmm
> 
> [tumblr](https://alien-mind-witch.tumblr.com/)


	8. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work parties and hand holding

Toro purred loudly on Kenma’s chest. The pressure from the weight of him made him cough and sit up. Kenma groaned, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the empty room as his eyes adjusted. The only sign of Shouyou being there was the bowl left on his night stand.

He lifted his hand to his head pressing his fingers down against his scalp. He pulled his fingers through the mess of small knots in his hair. He thought about the night and how he made Shouyou sit in bed and play games with him. And he fell asleep because his stomach was warm and Shouyou was laughing in that way that he did. It made him feel like Shouyou wanted to spend time with him even without the contract.

Kenma had a vague memory of waking up with Shouyou’s head against his. Shouyou’s hand was over his. In his sleepy state he turned his hand over to feel Shouyou’s palm against his. The feeling of his fingers intertwined with Kenma’s. The way he tightened his grip just a little to see if Shouyou was real. 

Kenma placed his hand over his heart, taking a deep breath in. He held it for a few counts and breathed back out. The overwhelming feelings were taking him over. He could hear his heart and tried to calm it. Squeezing the fabric on his shirt, he tried taking another breath in. He laid back down and covered his face. His vision was blurring so he closed his eyes. 

Deep breathing wasn’t helping at this point. He reached his hand out feeling for Toro. His cat walked over to him and rubbed against his fingers. Kenma sunk his hand into his fur. Kenma focused on the softness of the fur and the way he could feel Toro’s purring. Kenma opened his eyes back up and took one final breath in. He relaxed and breathed it back out. 

He rolled onto his side, feeling pain in his lower back from falling asleep sitting up. Kenma continued to pet Toro who curled up against the curve of his stomach. He found his phone in his bed sheets and plugged it in. Once it was charged he turned it on and waited for all the messages to load. 

Kenma scrolled mindlessly through emails that he had to respond to. After answering the ones that needed immediate attention he went to his personal messages. There were way too many pictures Kuroo sent of Kei and Miku. He smiled at the get well messages Kuroo wrote to him. 

There was one message from Shouyou. Kenma closed his eyes and opened the message. He took a deep breath in and opened his eyes to read it. 

‘Sorry I left without telling you! I had to get to training :) Feel better!!! ＼（＾▽＾）／’

Kenma smiled at the message and sent a message back. He got out of bed and got ready for work. He looked in the fridge and saw the leftover soup Shouyou made in various Tupperware. Kenma paused before reaching in and grabbing a container to take with him.

Kenma knew Shouyou spent most of his energy caring about volleyball. But he put the same energy into the people around him. He knew Shouyou had limited funds and he chose to spend it on him. Kenma sent him a refund for the medicine and ingredients. 

At work Kenma had everyone scheduled back to back. With the cancellation of so many things the two days he was gone, he had to make apology emails. His secretary was working in overdrive to help him get everything done. By the end of the day he was left wondering why he decided to work a day in his life.

He walked through the building before leaving. It wasn’t something he did often, but if he were to run an entire company checking it out wasn’t bad. Everyone greeted him in stiff tones and generic greetings. Kenma scanned each room biting the inside of his cheek to hide his smile. It was weird how everyone was afraid of him. 

Well, mostly everyone. Yachi was a very excitable person who greeted Kenma with too much enthusiasm. Her bright personality reminded him of Shouyou. She wasn’t afraid of anything, including working in a male dominant field. She had pride in the work she was doing. And out of all honestly, Kenma enjoyed her personality. 

“Kozume, It’s nice to have you back,” She followed him through her department. “I know you’ve been sick, but a few of us managers were going to the bar next weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by.” She talked in rapid-fire. 

Kenma paused to look her in the eye. Behind her he saw a few workers staring at their interaction. Kenma put on his best tight lipped smile, “Can I bring someone?” 

Yachi seemed to have not expected him to answer like that. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. She nodded and gave him a toothy grin, “Of course! I’ll send you details later.” 

They parted ways and Kenma left for the day. He found himself going back to his empty house. Kenma collapsed on his bed and sent Shouyou the time and place for the outing with the promise of compensation pay. Shouyou was quick to answer him agreeing to go. 

With new content coming out, Kenma was overworking himself. He still had the leftover symptoms of a cold as he went through the week. He was thankful that Shouyou left a bag of medicine at his home. He had been living off of them since then. 

The night before Kenma was going to go out he stopped by Kuroo’s house. Walking in he found Kuroo cleaning with a dust mask on. He had music playing on full blast and was singing loudly and terribly to it. 

He spun around with the duster in his hand as a microphone and jumped at the sight of Kenma. Kuroo pulled down his mask, “You always sneak! I’m going to make you start knocking.”

“So I can miss out on these moments,” Kenma made a dramatic moment out of it by clutching his chest, “I’m hurt.” 

Kuroo laughed and handed Kenma the duster. He grabbed the vacuum and lowered the volume of the music. Kenma stood in the middle of Kuroo’s way as he cleaned. He wasn’t about to help Kuroo with the cleaning. 

“What brings Mr. Suit and Tie here today,” Kuroo unplugged the vacuum. He ran a hand through his hair. He led Kenma into the kitchen. 

“Just stopping by,” Kenma put his hands into his pockets. 

Kuroo leaned against the counter and looked Kenma up and down. He pressed his knuckles against his mouth in full thinking mode. They stood in the kitchen staring at each other for a couple of minutes. 

Kuroo was the first to break the silence, “I don’t know what your motive to being here is.” 

Kenma let out an exasperated sigh. He leaned against the counter and slid down. The cabinets dug into his back, but he ignored the discomfort. Kenma pulled his knees to his chest. He placed his head against his knees. His hair falling on either side of him covering his peripheral. 

Kuroo sat down on the cold kitchen floor with him. He patiently waited until Kenma peeked his head back up. Once he did they held another staring contest. 

Kenma was the first to break it. His face felt heated from blushing. He used his arms to cover his face as he rested his head on his knees. “We held hands,” Kenma mumbled. 

Kuroo furrowed his brow, leaning in closer, “You what?” 

Kenma lifted his head up enough to where his mouth wasn’t covered, “Held hands.” 

He waited for Kuroo to say something, anything really. He was usually so talkative, but he was just staring at Kenma. Kuroo opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He opened it again taking a moment to pause before asking, “You what?” 

“Well, I held his hand,” Kenma rephrased. He turned his face away from Kuroo gaze. He could still feel the heat of his stare on his cheek, “While he was sleeping.” 

He felt Kuroo’s hand settle onto his arm, “Kenma, don’t stress over it.” 

Kenma met Kuroo’s eyes. He was staring at him in that way he did to Miku. The worried look that meant he was fragile, breakable. Kuroo’s voice was low and gentle as he spoke, “Do you have feelings for him?” 

Kenma remained silent. He couldn’t answer Kuroo’s question. It had been so long since he spent time with another person who wasn’t Kuroo. And most of the time he could barely tolerate the people he did spend that time with. Kenma was frustrated with himself. But more importantly, he couldn’t say with confidence that he wasn’t developing feelings. 

“When will you see him next?” 

“Tomorrow,” Kenma sighed. “I agreed to go to a party with people from work,” He covered his face again. 

“What will I do? My little Kenma is growing up and socializing. Holding boys hands. Paying said boy,” Kuroo fake sniffled. 

Kenma groaned. Lifting his head up Kenma looked around. The kitchen was looking spotless, “Why is it clean in here.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to groan. He fell onto his back with his arms spread. “Kei got mad at me for not doing the dishes and it became a big thing. He took Miku out to,” He acted out pushing up glasses, “get some air,” he said in his pest Kei impression. “I think he might’ve gone to Aki’s house.”

“You should apologize,” Kenma said. 

Kuroo scrunched his face as if he smelled something bad. Kenma knew he was being dramatic. When they were living with him they rarely fought, but when they did it was always Kei who would walk out. Then he’d return a day later and Kenma wouldn’t see them for hours. 

They sat silently on the floor before Kenma stood up, “I’ll help you clean.”

Kuroo sat up and smiled up at him, “You’re the best!” 

After they were done cleaning Kenma turned on a two player game. He ordered delivery for them and they sat mindlessly on the couch for hours. Eventually, Kenma had to go home. Kuroo’s smile was sad as he waved him goodbye. 

“Call him,” Kenma reminded, “apologize.” 

“Might get you to babysit so I can properly apologize,” Kuroo smiled like a perverted old man. 

Kenma went home and spent most of the night in his gaming room. Anxiously waiting for the sun to rise. He fell asleep before that happened. Luckily getting two hours of sleep in before work. 

The next day went by faster than he was hoping. He spent most of his day out of his office and on his feet. Which was the most unfortunate thing to happen at work in awhile. 

He planned to pick up Shouyou who was finishing up with afternoon practice. He got a car and picked him up. Shouyou wasn’t wearing his usual training attire. He had on tight jeans and a flannel tied around his waist. His black shirt was tucked in just in the front. Kenma was feeling underdressed in his baggy pants and cardigan. He waved at Kenma and ran up to him. 

Shouyou talked most of the drive, catching Kenma up on what he had been doing over the week. He asked Kenma questions, but he gave short answers. Kenma looked out the window most of the drive. His hand in a fist resting on his leg. He dug his fingernails into his sweaty palms. He wasn’t sure if his heart was going crazy from being around Shouyou or from the idea of more social interaction. 

Quietly, he did deep breathing. He didn’t want to alarm Shouyou that he was struggling and couldn’t focus. Though he was sure Shouyou was aware that he wasn’t really listening. He tried to pay attention, but his thoughts wandered. Kenma thought about Shouyou’s calloused palms from weight training. And the way he breathed slowly in unison with Kenma. 

They arrived much faster to the Izakaya bar than he would have liked. Shouyou opened the door to get out but paused turning to Kenma. He sat staring out the window, his leg shaking. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou said. Kenma watched people walk by. “Kenma,” Shouyou said again. 

Kenma turned his head to Shouyou. He realized he was waiting on him. Kenma opened the car door and stepped out. He pulled stray cat fur off of his cardigan and walked around to Shouyou.

“We don’t have to go in. I don’t need the extra money that badly,” Shouyou’s voice was low. Meant only for Kenma to hear as pedestrians walked past them. 

Kenma shook his head. He had already said that he would go. It wasn’t a small feat to say that he would attend a casual event. Usually he only went to official events where he had to wear a suit. Which was something he never understood in the industry that he was in. Business just worked like that, he figured. 

“We should come up with a story,” Shouyou said. 

Kenma blinked at him, confused. He realized what Shouyou meant. He couldn’t really walk in and tell the people that worked under him, ‘I know I never show up to these things, but here’s my sugar baby.’ 

“Just say you’re my boyfriend,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou stiffened, his cheeks turning pink. He looked like he was going through every emotion he could manage in a short amount of time. “Do they,” He paused, “know?” 

Kenma shrugged, “Nobody is brave enough to ask.” Anytime Kuroo would meet him in the front or make his way into Kenma’s office when the door and blinds were shut people would stare. Kenma would hear them whisper as he walked by with Kuroo’s arm thrown over his shoulder. 

“You’re so cool, Kenma,” Shouyou’s eyes lit up. 

Kenma smiled feeling a little less anxious. They walked in and Kenma searched the bar for familiar faces. Yachi spotted him first bouncing up and waving wildly at them She paused lowering her hand. Her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. 

Shouyou froze in his place. Kenma turned around, “What’s wrong?” 

“That’s Yachi,” Shouyou stage whispered. 

Yachi rushed over to them grabbing Shouyou’s hands. Shouyou stood blankly staring at her. She shook his hands up and down, “Where have you been?” 

Shouyou shook his head and smiled at her. She was shorter than him, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Kenma felt a pang of jealousy settle into his stomach. The uneasy feelings came back making his chest ache. He longed for something that he would never truly have a hold of. 

Kenma watched them interact. They were obviously close to one another spewing names and stories. She pulled him over to the table where everyone was and introduced Shouyou to the rest. 

“Kenma, how do you know Shouyou?” She sat down. Her arm was still wrapped around Shouyou’s arm. 

Shouyou’s face lit up red. He looked around the table. Eyes watching him, expecting an answer. They were all curious about Kenma’s personal life. And considering how closed off he was, Kenma didn’t blame them. 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Kenma said as the waitress came over to set down beer. His anxiety skyrocketed. He fiddled with his his cuticles under the table. 

Yachi was the first to talk. She looked up to Shouyou, “Is that why you’ve been ignoring me?” She laughed.

“How long have you been dating?” One of the men asked. Kenma tried to place his name. It was either Chisaka or Chisuga. 

Shouyou answered, “Two months.” His blush had yet to settle. 

Kenma thought he looked cute. Shouyou opened up to the questions everyone was asking. Things like, “What do you do?” He was fast to answer with volleyball. 

“What’s your favorite thing Kozume does?” Another person asked. 

Kenma looked at Shouyou who was avoiding eye contact with him. He thought for a moment before answering, “His facial expressions. They make me go ‘Bwah!’” He threw his arms into the air, “You know? Because usually he’s all,” Shouyou dropped his smile and put on a neutral face, “‘Shouyou, how was practice?’” He said in a monotone voice. 

A few of them chuckled. Kenma took a large swig of beer, scrunching his face up at the taste. He didn’t drink often and beer was never his first choice. But it was set in front of him and his social anxiety was to the roof. 

Shouyou looked at him in that moment, “But then he’s like that. Or gets super talkative when telling stories about his cat or video games.” 

Kenma downed the rest of his drink. He was starting to feel warm as he reached for another drink. “You asked me what my favorite game was. You didn’t specify what genre,” He stressed. 

Everyone blinked at him. A few of them were grinning at him. Shouyou was such an enthusiastic character. His loud voice drawing attention to others around him. He had no personal sense of shame. He seemed to put the group at ease, something Kenma wouldn’t have accomplished on his own.

Kenma pushed a plate of Takoyaki towards Shouyou. The rest of the group seemed to have moved on to different topics. Kenma found himself drinking more as Shouyou was catching up with Yachi. 

Kenma poked at the croquettes. He ate one and then moved onto another drink. He couldn’t remember if he was on his third or fourth. He could feel his stomach feel bloated. He knew he’d regret the fried food and alcohol in the morning. He was happy it was the weekend and he could sleep in. But that thought moved to the back of his mind. 

A few people from the group talked to him about nothing in particular. Trivial questions about his personal life and his old youtube channel. Kenma answered their questions. After awhile he turned his attention to Shouyou. He was talking to a few of the others, his beer left untouched. 

Kenma leaned into his ear. He felt his lips brush up against Shouyou’s earlobe, “You can have whatever you want. I’ll pay for it.” 

Shouyou hunched his shoulders pulling slightly away from Kenma to look at his face. “I don’t drink,” He whispered. 

Kenma reached his hand out placing it gently onto Shouyou’s cheek. His fingers grazed where the blush had stayed high on his cheekbone. He grinned at Shouyou, “Why didn’t you just say so?” He called over the waitress and ordered him orange juice. 

Chisaka-Chisuga laughed at the interaction, “So, Kozume, what’s your favorite thing about Hinata?” 

Shouyou watched him. Kenma couldn’t read his expression. But he was also starting to look a little blurry. Kenma focused his attention onto Shouyou’s mouth. He licked his lips, clearing his throat. Shouyou turned his head to Kenma, sipping on his juice. Kenma grinned at him. His ears felt hot as he watched the way Shouyou’s lips puckered around the straw. 

“He’s like sunshine,” Kenma settled on. 

Yachi leaned into Shouyou, “I’m so happy you found each other.” 

Kenma nodded, closing his eyes. He found that holding his head up was becoming a chore. He leaned his head against Shouyou who sat still for him. 

Shouyou laughed, “I think we should head out.” 

Kenma groaned, squeezing his eyes tight. It felt like even with his eyes closed things were spinning. Kenma opened his eyes and paid for everyone. His legs felt like jelly when he stood up. Shouyou was talking for the both of them as he left. He clung onto Shouyou as he walked out. 

Kenma pulled his phone out and pushed it towards Shouyou, “Order a car.” He could hear his words slurring together. Shouyou took his phone and got a car. 

“Wow, you have a lot of messages,” Shouyou handed his phone back. 

Kenma groaned, “I know they don’t stop.” He sat down on the concrete. It was cold and probably not the cleanest. But he was too drunk to care. 

“Why don’t you take a vacation,” Shouyou squatted down next to him. 

Kenma rubbed his eyes, “You sound like my best friend.” He yawned, “I never had anyone to go with.” 

Shouyou hummed in understanding. 

Kenma turned to meet Shouyou’s eyes, “You have a passport, right?” Shouyou nodded. “Where do you wanna go?” 

“You can’t be seriously asking me this,” He said. 

“I’ll remember in the morning. I’m not that drunk,” Kenma held his arm out so Shouyou could help him back up. 

“Honestly, back home.” Shouyou opened the car door for him. “But if I were to choose anywhere then maybe somewhere in Europe.” 

“Let’s go,” Kenma buckled himself in. 

“Right now?” 

Kenma nodded. 

“Maybe after competitions,” Shouyou smiled. He opened the car door for him.

Which meant that Shouyou was planning on making this something that lasted months. Kenma would have him around for months. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest with the idea of it. 

“Send me your schedule,” Kenma leaned his head against the window. “I’ll try to make all your games,” He yawned. “You’re really amazing to watch.” The words were flowing out of his mouth. Kenma felt like he had no real control over them. That was something he’d never truly say out loud. It was like a confession. 

“Okay,” Shouyou was quiet the remainder of the drive. 

They arrived at Kenma’s house. Shouyou opened the door for him. Kenma stumbled out, clutching onto his stomach. He bent over, “I feel sick.” Shouyou held his hair back as he threw up in the bushes. 

Kenma felt like he was in college again. With Kuroo drunkenly singing with his arm around his shoulders. And Kenma would end up throwing up in the streets on the walk home. It was nostalgic in the worst possible way. 

“Come in with me,” Kenma wiped his mouth. 

Shouyou followed him inside without question. Kenma led him to his bedroom, sitting on his bed. Shouyou awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. He scratched his cheek with his index finger, “I should head out.” 

Kenma frowned. He didn’t want Shouyou to leave. Feeling brave he reached out to touch his hand. It was similar to how it felt the last time they were together. But it was different at the same time. It was more like they were shaking hands without their fingers intertwined. Kenma rubbed his thumb against the back of Shouyou’s hand feeling every dip between his knuckles. 

“Stay with me,” The silence around them felt too long. Kenma was afraid to look Shouyou in the face. “I have a spare room,” He continued, “I’ll pay you extra.” 

“That’s okay.” Shouyou’s voice cracked, “You don’t have to.” 

That didn’t sit right in Kenma’s chest. Everything about the situation they were in was wrong. Slowly, he pulled his hand away. 

“Just,” His voice was just above a whisper, “don’t leave in the morning.” He lowered his head. 

Shouyou stepped closer to where their legs were touching. He moved the hair that was covering Kenma’s face behind his ear. His fingers slowly dragging against his cheek. Kenma looked up into his brown eyes. He wore a smile Kenma couldn’t read. In that moment Kenma wished he could crawl into Shouyou’s head. He wanted to take space in Shouyou’s thoughts and chest. 

“We should go to bed,” Shouyou moved his hand back to his side. 

Kenma watched him turn around and leave, “Goodnight, Shouyou.” 

Shouyou held the knob of the door, ready to close it, “Goodnight, Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes kenma you might be feeling your feelings and using money to cover the hole that you are falling into called loneliness
> 
> ahhhh i'm so depressed rn so it took more energy to do this chapter. I'm just so tired all the time but adjusting to a new dose of meds. It's the worst 10/10 would not recommend


	9. How will they see us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody finds out and they have to discuss the possibility of things becoming public

Shouyou shut the door and immediately squatted down. He covered his mouth with his hands to hide the sound that came out. His underarms felt uncomfortable against the fabric of his shirt. He was drenched in sweat. Looking at his other hand, the hand that held Kenma’s, he felt the blood rush to his face. 

Kenma held his hand. Kenma held his hand. Kenma held his hand. 

It was like a mantra that kept circling through his head. He could barely think about anything else. Kenma’s hands were soft against his. The look on his face, flushed from the alcohol and throwing up, was cute. But there was something more in his eyes. Something Shouyou had seen many times when talking to him. 

And he had to go and get close to Kenma. The feeling of Kenma’s skin against his fingers made Shouyou’s stomach turn. The memory of his fingers gently tugging on the tangles in Kenma’s hair made his heart race. Kenma’s lips when he looked up at Shouyou were wet and plump. 

Shouyou almost kissed him. 

That was a line he wasn’t going to cross. It was a line he couldn’t risk crossing. Shouyou walked through the dark hallway, checking the rooms to find the spare room. Kenma had asked him to stay, and Shouyou wanted to stay. Though a huge part of him wanted to stay with Kenma. Wake up next to him and see his face. Shouyou convinced himself he was fine with sleeping in a different room. 

After the third door he opened he found a room with a bed. Shouyou was no longer surprised by the size of the rooms and the bed was no different. He set his bag down and stripped out of his clothes. Shouyou crawled into bed instantly sinking into it. It was much nicer than what he slept in at home. It was comfortable and Shouyou was exhausted from his day. But his mind was running wild with thoughts of Kenma sleeping in another room. 

Shouyou laid in bed with his hand over his racing heart. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he lay his head on the pillow. He pulled up the blankets and closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep. When nothing changed Shouyou rolled onto his back. 

“Gah!” He starfished on the bed. It was going to be a rough night. He was happy he didn’t have practice until the afternoon. 

Shouyou found himself tossing and turning most of the night. He didn’t sleep at all throughout the night. By the time it was five in the morning he got out of bed. A night of restlessness left his entire body feeling heavy. 

He put on the clothes he wore yesterday and left his bag in the room. He snuck through the house, tip toeing by Kenma’s room. He made his way to the kitchen, not expecting to find much food. He found some cereal that was too sugary and there were eggs in the fridge. 

“He doesn’t even have rice,” Shouyou mumbled. He checked the time and figured he had some time before Kenma woke up. 

Shouyou grabbed his wallet and checked his bank account. He didn’t have the extra money yet from going to a public outing with Kenma’s coworkers. But he still had some leftover after getting him medicine and food. Which was just more proof that Kenma had no idea how to cook or even shop for himself. Considering he didn’t know how much all of it really cost. He had ended up giving Shouyou way more than he had spent. 

He walked to the closest 24/7 grocery store to find ingredients to make breakfast. Once he was done shopping he made his way back to Kenma’s. Realizing he didn’t know the code, Shouyou tried ringing the doorbell. There was obviously not response considering Kenma was probably still asleep. Or he was being ignored. 

Shouyou called Kenma’s phone. He didn’t get an answer the first time. He tried again and rang the doorbell. When the call went to voicemail Shouyou sighed. He thought about climbing over the back fence, but the neighborhood was so nice he might get in trouble. And he didn’t want to look like some creep breaking in. He called again. This time he heard rustling on the other side. 

“What?” Kenma’s voice sounded raspy from sleep.

Shouyou laughed, “I’m locked outside.” 

The line went silent. Shouyou checked his phone and saw the line was disconnected. Great, all his gear was inside and Kenma was probably locking him out. The embarrassment of the entire situation was getting to him. Kenma opened the front door and Shouyou sighed out of relief. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath. 

Kenma scratched his stomach lifting up his shirt. Shouyou tried with all his might to not look at his belly button or the way his stomach had a small amount of fat on it. His eyes drifted to Kenma’s waistband before moving back up to stare straight ahead. 

“Where’d you go?” Kenma yawned. 

Shouyou held up the bag and grinned, “Gonna make breakfast!” 

Kenma flinched. Shouyou realized his voice was louder than he intended. But he was feeling excited about being around Kenma in the morning. Kenma sat down at the kitchen table and laid his head down. 

“How do you feel?” Shouyou pulled out what he needed to cook. 

Kenma groaned and held his head. His cheeks were puffy and the bags under his eyes were deep. He pouted, “Like I threw up in the bushes and embarrassed myself in front of people who work for me.” 

Shouyou frowned, “I don’t think you embarrassed yourself. You were all ‘wah!’ and acted really cool.” He could feel himself blush and hoped that Kenma wasn’t looking at him, “I think they really opened up to you.” He chanced a look at Kenma. 

Kenma had his eyes closed and stayed silent. Shouyou felt anxious while cooking. He felt the need to feel the emptiness with something so he changed the topic. He told a story about his time in Rio and finished cooking. 

Placing the plate in front of Kenma made him lift his head. It was the first real time Shouyou saw him eat with pushing food around. It was just simple eggs and rice with coffee, but Shouyou was proud of himself. 

Kenma nursed his coffee, “Thanks.” 

Shouyou rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s not a big deal.” 

“I can pay you back,” Kenma took another sip. 

Shouyou paused. Kenma was always trying to push more money onto him. It made Shouyou feel wrong. Especially with what happened the last time they spent time together. And what happened between them last night added to the guilt of receiving money.

Shouyou looked down at his plate, “It’s okay. I said so last night,” he looked up and smiled, “You don’t need to pay me.” 

Kenma remained silent. His cheeks pink as he continued to drink his coffee. Shouyou quietly ate the rest of his food. After he finished Kenma stood up and put his dishes in the sink. 

“Do you have anywhere to be?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou shook his head, “Not until later.” 

“Wanna play games?” Kenma wore the neutral face that Shouyou could never read. 

Shouyou nodded. He pushed his plate aside and followed Kenma to his game room. Kenma let him choose the two player fighting game. As they sat and played Shouyou found himself falling asleep. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to fight it. 

Kenma paused the game and turned to him, “Are you alright?” 

Shouyou lifted his head and nodded. His eyes still drooping as he nodded off. He shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up. But exhaustion took over and he laid down. The last thing he heard was Kenma saying his name. 

Shouyou woke up with the light from the game on his eyes. It was still paused from earlier in the morning. He covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. His head was starting to hurt and he was thirsty. Shouyou wasn’t used to staying up all night and it was hitting him hard. He knew he would need to go on a run before practice. 

Something shifted under him. It took a few seconds, Shouyou still waking up, to realize what it was. He had somehow ended up laying down in Kenma’s lap. Kenma sat with his legs against a foot rest. Shouyou’s head was on his thighs and he could feel Kenma’s stomach rise with each breath against the back of his head. 

Shouyou shot right up. Kenma fumbled with his phone which ended up falling despite his desperate attempt to catch it. Kenma blinked at him and picked his phone up from the floor. 

“Sorry,” Shouyou scratched the back of his head, “for falling asleep.” He watched Kenma’s face waiting for a response. Shouyou was mentally beating himself up for sleeping on him.

Kenma put his index finger against his lower lip. Shouyou’s eyes traveled to where the tip of his finger met the pink skin of his lips. Shouyou could feel the swell of arousal beginning to form deep in his belly. It was a feeling his tried to push down, far away from Kenma. 

“You still have drool,” Kenma voice jolted Shouyou out of his thoughts. 

Shouyou wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned over and checked the time, seeing that he would be late for practice. He didn’t realize he had slept for so long. 

“Sorry,” Shouyou jumped up, “I need to get going.” Kenma stood up with him. “And,” Shouyou looked away, “I’m sorry for sleeping on you.” 

When he looked back at Kenma he saw that his cheeks had lit up. Kenma lowered his face, typing something onto his phone, “It’s not a big deal.” 

They said their goodbyes and Shouyou ran to practice. He got there just in time before his coach could get after him. His teammates, however, had noticed his tardiness. 

“Whoo! Shouyou,” One of them said, “good night with your girlfriend?” 

Shouyou tugged his shirt over his head, “Boyfriend actually.” He figured a little white lie was appropriate for the situation. It helped Kenma and him last night settle into having a title for strangers who wouldn’t exactly approve of their situation. “And yes,” Shouyou tightened his shoe laces, “I did have fun.” He trotted off feeling the heat of their stares against the back of his head. 

A couple of days went by and he hadn’t heard from Kenma since he spent the night. Shouyou spent most of his time in the gym, but made time to see Yachi and Kagaeyama. It was nice even between all of their busy schedules. By the end of the week Shouyou was happy. 

And it was nice to get back on the court for official matches. It was nice to take in the smell and hear sneakers against the floor. 

The game went smoothly with Shouyou’s team ended up winning. Shouyou couldn’t help but think back to Kenma asking for his schedule. He searched the crowds trying to find Kenma. A big part of him hoped to see Kenma in the crowds. But felt a wave of disappointment when he didn’t. 

He went out to eat with his team. While out he tried his best not to check his phone. He knew Kenma was busy. He remembered seeing all those ignored emails, messages, and voicemails on Kenma’s phone. Shouyou shuddered at the thought of having to deal with all of that. Just as he was finishing up with his team, his phone went off. 

‘Are you good with kids?’ 

Shouyou stared at the message for a long time. He tried processing why Kenma would even ask that. Thinking maybe he had an event for kids that he wanted Shouyou to attend. 

‘Yeah! I have a younger sister I would babysit sometimes.’ 

He pulled his sports bag over his shoulder, waving goodbye to his teammates. Kenma’s message came shortly after. 

‘How do you make a baby stop crying?’

Shouyou paused before getting onto his bike. Did Kenma have a baby? It didn’t make sense why he would even be around a baby. Maybe it was a family members kid. 

‘Depends on what they need.’ 

Kenma sent a picture of a baby with their face red and puffy. Tears rolling off of their cheeks and black hair pointing in every direction. The baby looked familiar. Shouyou listed the variety of reasons the baby could be crying. Kenma checked off everyone, saying that he did all of it. 

Shouyou thought for a moment before asking, ‘Who left you alone with a baby?’ Because whoever they were wasn’t thinking. Kenma could barely manage to feed himself let alone a small human. 

‘My best friend.’ Kenma sent him an address followed by, ‘Help.’ 

Shouyou laughed at the message. Feeling brave he responded, ‘What do I get out of it?’

‘Food. All of it,’ Kenma responded fast, ‘You choose wherever we go for a day. And choose whatever we do.’ 

Shouyou thought that was a nice bargain for the help he was about to give. Especially since he was so physically tired from the game. He agreed and made his way over to where Kenma was. 

He could hear the baby’s cry before he even knocked on the door. Kenma opened the door with a baby in his arms, looking frazzled. He had a towel thrown over one shoulder and the baby was wiggling their way out of Kenma’s arms. The bags under Kenma’s eyes were sunken in. And he was chewing on his lower lip. 

“You rich people don’t have nannies?” Laughing, Shouyou set his bag down in the entryway. He felt weird going into a stranger’s home. 

Kenma rocked the baby, “My friend doesn’t want other people to raise Miku.” He rolled his eyes, setting the baby back down in her play area, “His husband also refuses to take any of the money I offer for a nanny.” 

Shouyou frowned. He hoped this wasn’t the same baby he was thinking it was. It was weird thinking about his friends with babies when most of them were in their early twenties like him. Shouyou shook the thought away. It was ridiculous. 

He leaned over to get a closer look at the baby and smiled. She sniffed looking up with wide eyes at Shouyou. He pulled his mouth open with his fingers and stuck out his tongue. Miku giggled, snot running from her nose. Shouyou used the bib that was still on her to clean her face. He removed it and picked her up, lifting her into the air. Shouyou spun in a circle making airplane noises until Miku was laughing. 

Shouyou smiled at her and turned to Kenma who was staring at the interaction. Kenma blinked up at him from his spot on the floor, “She’s usually good for me.” He frowned. 

“Babies usually like me,” He wrapped his arms around Miku. 

She began reaching her arms out when she realized Kenma was still there. Shouyou handed her to Kenma who laid down on the floor. Miku crawled on his chest, reaching up to pull on his hair. Kenma lazily moved her hand away.

Shouyou sat cross legged on the floor with Kenma, “Why are you babysitting?” Miku’s dark brown eyes turned to Shouyou when she heard his voice. He figured she was a people person. 

Kenma scrunched his nose up and frowned, “Because my friend is stupid and dramatic.” 

Shouyou laughed, reaching his finger out for Miku to grab, “What?” 

“He wanted to be gross with his husband,” Kenma explained. “And Miku usually likes me, but apparently she’s just as dramatic as her father.” He set Miku on the floor and rolled onto his stomach with her. 

Miku made gurgling noises at Kenma. She was talkative without knowing any words. Shouyou bit his lip trying to hide his smile. Kenma next to a baby was cuteness overload. Kenma was staring at Miku, rubbing her back. It wasn’t long before she was asleep. 

Kenma let out a sigh, sitting up, “Thanks.” He hadn’t stopped rubbing her back. Shouyou didn’t blame him. One small move and she might start crying again. 

The front door creaked open. Shouyou swore he heard Kenma whisper, “Shit.” Shouyou stood up, ready to bow to whoever’s house Kenma invited him to. 

A familiar voice rang from the entryway, “Who’s bike is against my house?” 

Shouyou froze in his spot. He turned to Kenma who wore a neutral face. He didn’t seem too concerned with the face that he invited his sugar baby to a strangers house. Especially a stranger who had a baby. 

He turned to look at Miku who was still asleep on the floor. And then it all clicked together. The baby did look familiar. 

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima glared at Shouyou. 

Shouyou raised his arms up and began to open his mouth. He wanted to try to explain. At least tell the same lie he told Yachi. Say that he was Kenma’s boyfriend. But he didn’t get a word out before he heard a gasp. 

Standing behind Tsukishima was who he assumed was Kenma’s best friend. He had the same wild hair and dark brown eyes as Miku. Shouyou recognized him from the pictures he saw on Tsukishima’s phone. It was Kuroo in the flesh. Apparently the world was a small place. He stared open mouthed at Shouyou before walking quickly over to him. 

“Kenma, is this your sugar baby?” His question hushed the entire room. 

After a few seconds Shouyou heard a stifled giggle which turned into full out laughter. Tsukishima was bent over laughing loudly. It felt like he just kept going. Shouyou wanted to curl into a ball or run away. But Tsukishima was blocking his only exit, mocking him in a full body laugh.

Shouyou threw his hands up, waving them wildly in the air, “Don’t tell Kageyama!” His voice startled Miku awake. 

Her cry was the only thing that stopped Tsukishima’s laughter. Kenma sighed and rolled his eyes. He stood up passing Miku over to Kei. She calmed down in her dad’s arms. 

Shouyou felt overwhelmed with many emotions and none of them good. He was scared, absolutely terrified. Tsukishima was going to tell everyone. He just knew he would. Shouyou needed leverage. 

“Don’t tell Kageyama,” Shouyou repeated, “Or anyone else!” He stared Tsukishima in the eyes. 

Tsukishima challenged him, responding with a glare. “You don’t control that option,” Somehow he still seemed threatening holding a baby on his hip. 

Shouyou should have known it was the same Miku he had seen pictures of. He should have left the house before they even got home. He should have never showed up to help Kenma. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma’s voice was just above a whisper. He waved Shouyou over to him, “He’s into shibari,” his breath burned hot against Shouyou’s ear. 

“Shibari?” He didn’t know what that was. 

Tsukishima’s cheeks turned pink. He made eye contact with his husband. He didn’t spend as much time with Tsukishima as Yachi and Yamaguchi did. Meeting his husband in this way was not what Shouyou was expecting. 

His husband appeared shocked by the word, “I swear, Kei, I didn’t tell him.” 

Tsukishima turned back to Shouyou making him jump back, “He probably doesn’t know what that means.” 

Shouyou felt a tap on his shoulder. Kenma handed him his phone to show him pictures. Shouyou’s face heated up at the pictures of red rope around people’s bodies. Their hands tied behind their backs. Their legs squeezed together. 

“You’re into that?” Shouyou pushed the phone away. 

Despite blushing, Tsukishima turned his scary face to his Kuroo. He smiled politely towards him, “Care to explain yourself?” 

“He’s careless and leaves his phone open,” Kenma shrugged. He walked ahead of Shouyou towards the door. 

Tsukishima stepped out of the way, “You’re so annoying.” There was no real spite in his words. Shouyou knew him well enough to see he was embarrassed. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma slipped his shoes on, “need a ride home?” 

Perking up at his name, Shouyou hurried to the foyer. He waved at Tsukishima and Miku, “See you later!” Turning to his husband, he bowed, “It was nice meeting you. Sorry for the intrusion.” 

He only got a snort of laughter in return. Shouyou hurried out to Kenma who was waiting at the front gate. He bent over and let out a sigh of relief.

“Why do you know all my friends?” He held his hand over his heart. He didn’t realize it was beating so fast until he was finally out of the situation. 

Kenma shrugged. He worried his lip and stared off at the street ahead. He looked lost in thought, not responding to Shouyou. His feet were planted to the street when the car drove up to them. 

Shouyou gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Kenma jumped, a glare on his face when he turned to him. It definitely wasn’t the record of how many people glared at him in a day. Kenma’s lips were pulled into a tight line, and his golden eyes were shooting daggers at Shouyou. He shivered thinking about how he must have crossed a line by touching Kenma. 

Kenma dropped his glare, lowering his head. He opened the car door and turned back to Shouyou, “They have a bike rack.” 

Shouyou was confused at first until he saw the back of the car. He attached his bike and got into the car. Shouyou bounced his knee and stared out the window. Each time he looked at Kenma he was typing quickly on his phone.

Once they arrived to Kenma’s house he watched Kenma get out of the car before it was even parked. A hurried, “Come on,” as he rushed to the door. 

Inside, Kenma sat on the floor. He covered his face with his arm, sighing. Toro crawled on top of him to settle on his chest. Kenma rubbed his hand through his fur, Toro purring in response. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou scratched the back of his head. Kenma groaned, “You don’t think Kei would tell, do you?” 

Kenma lowered his arm, “We need to talk.” 

The words stuck in Shouyou’s mind, “About what?” He could hear the way his voice strained. 

“I need to talk to my PR rep,” Kenma held his phone over his face.

“You think he will tell?” Shouyou’s stomach cramped up. He knew Tsukishima well enough to know that he had trouble not telling Yamaguchi anything. Especially if it was something he found to be hilarious.

Kenma shook his head, “No. But if other people find out our relationship…” 

Shouyou waited for him to finish the sentence. When he didn’t Shouyou sat on the floor next to him. “Do you think,” Shouyou felt nauseous, “what we’re doing is wrong?” 

Kenma stopped typing. He held a neutral face, “We can stop.” 

Shouyou felt his heart tightening in his chest. His entire body broke out into a cold sweat. His legs were pulled under him as he clenched his fists on his knees. ‘No,’ He thought. He didn’t want to stop the relationship. It felt like it wasn’t even about money anymore. Even though Shouyou knew he needed the extra help, he wouldn’t know what to do if Kenma cut him out of his life completely.

He wanted to be around Kenma in whatever way he could. 

“It’s up to you,” Kenma’s unmoving eyes watched him.

Shouyou pinched his eyes shut and shook his head, “I wanna —” He rubbed his hands through his hair, “Bwah! I don’t want to stop.” 

Kenma turned back to his phone, “Okay.” 

“Kenma,” He didn’t look away from his phone, “Do you want to stop?”

Shouyou wished he could read minds. He knew he was staring at Kenma too long, but he didn’t care. He wanted to know what Kenma was thinking. He wanted to know what Kenma thought about the situation they were in. 

“We can stop whenever you want,” Kenma’s voice was just above a whisper.

It felt weird thinking about what they were. The lines were beginning to blur in Shouyou’s mind. He wondered if Kenma could tell. If he was being obvious in the way that he looked at Kenma. If Kenma could hear his heart beating loud in his chest. If he knew how much he wanted to spend time with Kenma. 

“What would happen if it became public?” 

“I’m the third youngest billionaire in Japan,” Kenma talked like he was saying the weather, “It would cause unnecessary drama.”

Shouyou felt dumb. He felt like he was intruding on a life he had no purpose of being a part of. It was a second of doubt he felt. He allowed himself to sit in it and closed his eyes. He reminded himself that Kenma was making this his decision. Which meant that he probably didn’t care about his reputation. 

He opened his eyes and felt a wave of worry wash over him, “Do you think this will affect my career?” 

Kenma sat up, Toro hopping off of him. He turned to face Shouyou, “You can meet my PR rep to discuss any questions about that. They’re better at handling all that boring stuff than me.” 

He set his phone off to the side. He rubbed his hands together in his lap, “You have an out whenever you want it.” His eyes met Shouyou making him feel transparent. “But,” Kenma paused, “I’m still interested in supporting you.” 

Shouyou couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face hearing those words. He let out a laugh, “When can I meet your PR rep?”

“I can work something out,” Kenma lowered his head. The ghost of a smile on his face. 

Between the hair that fell in his face, Shouyou could see a faint blush on his cheeks. Shouyou’s heart swelled with emotion. He clutched his cramping stomach. It was like the lightbulb finally turned on in his head. 

‘Crap,’ Shouyou thought. He really liked Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR


	10. Smiles and laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boring business stuff and masturbation happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new tag added! oop

Talking to his PR representative, Shibuya, was more embarrassing than Kenma thought. He usually didn’t care about what others thought about him, but admitting he was a sugar daddy out loud sounded dirty. And saying it to an outside party was a difficult task all on its own. 

Shouyou sat quietly next to him. He kept his head low the entire time. His knee was bouncing and his hands were in tight fists on his legs. It wasn’t easing any of Kenma’s anxiety, but he pushed through. 

Shibuya stared at him with a small smile on her lips. He was sure she was holding in laughter as he explained the situation. She didn’t have much to control when it came to his personal life, so this must have been a shock to hear. 

By the time he had finished talking his entire face was heated up. He pulled his sweater up around his mouth, keeping his head down. If it was this difficult to tell someone he trusted, he wondered what it would be like if word got out. 

“Kozume,” She said, “we will plan for the worst case scenario and hope for the best. But, if anything happens I will be on it.” Her voice was reassuring. It was one of the reasons she was in the position of dealing with his appearance. 

“Now,” She clapped her hands together, “Let me talk to Hinata separately. I want to review some things with you. That is if you don’t mind.”

Shouyou straightened his back, “Yes! I mean no. No,” he made eye contact with Shibuya, “I don’t mind.”

Kenma left them alone in the kitchen. He stayed close, listening in from the living room couch. He couldn’t make out most of what they were saying. It wasn’t long before he heard them laughing. It wasn’t surprising to hear Shibuya laughing with Shouyou. That was just how Shouyou was with people. He could lighten up any conversation in a matter of minutes. 

Hearing Shouyou’s laugh always brought a smile to his face. He was so inhibited in everything he did. He allowed himself to just be. His laughter being the bright rays that broke through the clouds on a rainy day. His existence shining like the sun. 

Kenma faked being on his phone when they came out. He tried to keep a neutral face to show no indication of listening in. 

“Kozume,” Shibuya bowed, “you will hear back from me soon.” She turned to Shouyou and bowed, “It was nice meeting you.” 

Shouyou walked her out. Kenma heard them laugh again, their voices hushed. He listened until the door closed and then turned back to his phone. 

Shouyou came back and plopped down on the couch next to him. He sunk into the cushions and let out a sigh, “I’m so drained!” Shouyou kicked his legs into the air. He was fluid in the action, his flexibility showing through. Kenma turned away before his thoughts went elsewhere. 

Shouyou rolled onto his side. The weight of his body made Kenma dip closer to him. Shouyou blinked at Kenma with his lower lip jutting out in a pout. 

Kenma was getting better at reading Shouyou. Especially a hungry Shouyou, “Where do you want to go?” 

“I want takeout,” He frowned, “But I can’t in season.” He jumped off of the couch. The sudden movement startled Kenma, “I know of a healthy restaurant!” 

He let Shouyou take him out. They hadn’t gone out by themselves since before the group party. Kenma didn’t realize he actually missed it. He pushed his feelings down. Any good feeling he had for Shouyou had to be locked up. He wasn’t going to make himself look uncool in front of Shouyou. 

Which was difficult because it was hard to not stare at him when he was talking. Shouyou had the habit of talking with his mouth full. And he had a youthful glow as he wiggled in his seat. Spoon in the air as he talked about his friends from high school. He could never sit still. 

When they were done Kenma offered to get Shouyou a car home. Shouyou paused and stared at his bike. He could see Shouyou’s eyes focusing on something Kenma couldn’t. He wondered where Shouyou’s thoughts were. 

“I can bike,” Shouyou finally said. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and smiled as he got on.

“Shouyou,” Kenma rolled his tongue around in his mouth. Feeling the back of his teeth in an effort to get the word out, “Sorry.”

Shouyou looked confused. 

“For not thinking about this sooner,” Kenma sighed. 

Shouyou opened his mouth as he processed the words, “Oh! It’s okay. We’re both new to this,” He laughed. “Anyways, it’s not like you have a bunch of sugar babies.”

Kenma smiled, “That’s what you think.”

Shouyou paused mid-laugh. After a few seconds he began laughing again, “You’re really fun to hang out with.” 

Kenma wanted to say the same back to him. But the words refused to come out of his mouth. Instead he settled on waving as Shouyou rode off. 

Shibuya was quick to get back to Kenma like she promised. She walked into his office the next day with a laid out plan for him. 

“You can make a statement about your sexuality,” She proposed, “so if anyone sees you two together it looks like you’re dating, which you’ve already told a few people. And Hinata is open to the idea.” 

Kenma frowned. He felt like this was becoming one giant lie. But it would be worse on Shouyou if he were to tell everyone the truth. And that was what he cared about more. He didn’t really mind the idea of talking about his sexuality in interviews if it was of benefit to Shouyou. Kenma knew the consequences if either of them were outed about the true nature of their relationship. 

“I can give you time to think about it.” Shibuya continued, “But I will prepare a statement and write out something for your social media pages.”

Kenma sighed, sinking into his chair. He hated business for this exact reason. He pulled up his twitter page ready to make a non-official statement, “How do you plan to protect Shouyou’s career if the truth does get out?” 

Shibuya’s eyes briefly looked away, “Kozume, what you’re doing,” she took a breath in, “it’s risky. It can put a dent in your business, but it can taint Hinata’s career.” 

Kenma’s stomach tightened at the thought. He agreed to Shibuya’s proposal. 

Shouyou messaged him later in the evening. Kenma was surprised to see that he was still awake. He opened the message, becoming more accustomed to seeing Shouyou’s name on his phone. 

‘I’m sorry you have to come out because of me!’ 

Kenma bit his lip staring at the message. He didn’t have anything to worry about. And he wouldn’t care even if he did. It was only a formality at this point. 

‘It’s okay.’ He sent hoping that Shouyou would understand. 

Shortly after his phone began ringing. Startled, Kenma dropped his phone onto his face. He hurried to pull it back over his head to read who it was. To no surprise it was Shouyou. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou’s voice was strained, “I feel like I’m making your life difficult.” 

No, Kenma thought. “You would have it worse if they found out I was supporting you financially in exchange for,” Kenma scrunched his face, “services.”

Shouyou made an incoherent noise, “Saying it like that sounds dirty!” 

“It’s just not the normal thing to do,” Kenma played with the ends of his hair. “But,” he tried to imagine the face Shouyou was making, “you’re not normal.” 

When Shouyou was silent, Kenma tried picturing the way his blush sat high on his cheeks. And the weird sound effects he added in whenever he was excited or flustered was always cute. But not seeing him face to face gave Kenma anxiety. He wondered if Shouyou could understand him. 

“You’re weird,” Shouyou said. 

Kenma smiled, “Do you have to get up early?” 

“Yeah! I just couldn’t sleep without making sure you were okay.” Shouyou’s voice was more subdued. 

“Get some rest,” Kenma felt less alone in his anxiety. 

Shouyou let out a short lived laugh, “You should too.” 

“Okay.” 

Shouyou called out his name before Kenma hung up, “Will I see you at my next game?” 

“Make it interesting,” Kenma hung up. 

He laid down in an attempt to sleep. His thoughts were still running wild from the last two days. He felt overwhelmed by all the steps he had to go through. But he knew Shouyou was feeling it too. Kenma knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep so he settled on watching movies to pass time. He knew when morning came around and news got out that people would want to talk to him. He had to prepare himself for all the social interactions. 

The next few days was just as much as he thought it would be. He checked his schedule to make sure he would be able to watch Shouyou’s game. He had his usual meetings, but reporters who followed his career started contacting him. Kenma already knew what the questions would be. 

Everyone was way too curious about his life. He was just there to make video games. And sometimes he put money into cafe’s and cat rescues. He wasn’t some charming bachelor that people were making him out to be. 

The week was busy and exhausting. But he made sure to leave work early on the day of Shouyou’s game. He hadn’t talked to Shouyou since the night of his statement. And Shouyou hadn’t reached out to him. He didn’t want to admit that he was feeling excited over seeing Shouyou play. 

He threw his hood over his head and sat down in the seats. He leaned over the railing to look for Shouyou on the court. He smiled when he saw him stretching on the side. Shouyou was a lot smaller than most of his teammates. But Kenma knew that his opponents already knew to watch out for him. 

Kenma had his eyes on Shouyou when he was playing on the court. Shouyou was usually talkative, but it looked like all of his attention was on his team. He was a good player which was why Kenma wanted to support him. 

Kenma never really cared for volleyball when he played it. Only joining because Kuroo wanted him to play. But watching Shouyou was exciting. He would practice with Shouyou if he asked him to. Which was a horrifying thought. His body probably wouldn’t be able to withstand it. 

Shouyou moved at a fast rate. He was quick to pick up on what the other team was doing. It was interesting knowing Shouyou on a personal level and seeing him on court. He was ditzy and naive in person. But on the court he had such focus and confidence.

Kenma could watch Shouyou for as long as he played. 

That was another scary thought Kenma pushed down. He had been having more and more thoughts about Shouyou as of late. He wanted to keep them in the back of his mind. But each day the thoughts kept happening more. They went to places that Kenma tried to ignore. 

Staring down Kenma knew he was paying too much attention to Shouyou in shorts. Kenma was close enough to see the muscles in his legs tensed when he was about to jump. Once he realized he was staring he looked away. Kenma felt like a creep watching Shouyou in a way he probably didn’t want to be watched. 

Kenma would be lying if he didn’t think Shouyou was attractive. Their relationship wasn’t meant to be about that, though. He didn’t want to show Shouyou he had any signs of finding him attractive. But everyday that was getting harder and harder. He thought about seeing Shouyou less. The idea of that sounded almost impossible. He liked being around Shouyou. And he liked the energy Shouyou brought to his life. 

When the game was over Kenma watched Shouyou high five his teammates. Shouyou grabbed a drink of water and made eye contact with him. Kenma waved at him from the stands. Shouyou waved both his arms wildly in the air. His teammates turned to look at who Shouyou was looking at. 

They saw him in the crowd and waved with Shouyou. Kenma could feel his ears burn at the attention. It seemed he couldn’t get away with it no matter where he went. He found himself not really minding considering most of the attention was from Shouyou. 

Shouyou went to the locker room and Kenma met him outside. The rest of his team walked by them and weren’t shy about staring. Shouyou’s face was red as he waved them away. 

“Sorry about them,” Shouyou rolled his eyes. 

Kenma knew by their looks that they had seen his post about his sexuality. He didn’t mind the extra eyes on him. When the attention was directed at Shouyou he felt like he just exposed him. Kenma frowned at the thought. 

“Wanna go out to dinner?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou rubbed the back of his head, “I would love to, but,” his eyes drifted back over to his team. They were hanging back talking to each other. Kenma smiled at the energy they still had running through them after their win. 

“Go celebrate,” Kenma smiled at him. 

Shouyou paused his arm still in the air hanging off to the side. He was frozen in his spot. His lips parted as he grew a wide, toothy smile, “I like when Kenma smiles!” He laughed. 

Kenma stuck his hands into his jacket pockets. Shouyou was like the sun and watching him smile was burning into Kenma’s eyes. He lowered his head and opened his mouth to talk. He couldn’t think of the right words to express the way his heart was going wild. And he couldn’t tell Shouyou that his smile was one of Kenma’s favorite things. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth, feeling the words dancing on his tongue. 

“Shouyou!” His coach called out from the bus. 

Kenma jumped out of his thoughts. He was breaching on dangerous territory. Feeling like in that moment he could have reached out to feel if Shouyou was even real. To see Shouyou wanted to see his smile just as much as Kenma wanted to see his. 

Shouyou looked surprised turning to his team waiting. He turned back to Kenma, “Raincheck, but tomorrow I get off work early.” 

“Sounds good,” Kenma tried to push the corners of his mouth down. 

He watched Shouyou leave with his team. Even after the bus drove away Kenma still felt the blush on his cheeks. He closed his eyes, breathing in the cold air. He wasn’t ready to go home just yet. The energy he had after talking with Shouyou bubbled under his skin. 

Kenma found himself at his cafe. He found comfort sitting with his tea and the cats that roamed around. He spent much longer in the cafe than he usually did. The waitresses all greeting him, refilling his drink as he played on his phone. He left before the cafe closed making sure to hand each waitress extra money. 

Once he was home he went straight to his game room. He dozed off while playing a game. Waking up with the ‘Game over’ staring at him in a jarring red. He uncurled off of the sofa and walked through the house. Toro weaved through his feet, following him to his bed. 

Kenma looked outside the window seeing the sun rising. The bright orange peeking over the clouds reminded him of Shouyou’s hair. He smiled, falling back asleep. 

He woke up in the late afternoon. Kenma thought about the plans to go out to eat with Shouyou. He felt a warm buzz in his stomach thinking about it. The excitement thinking about Shouyou made its way to places he tried to ignore. 

Kenma decided on a cold shower. Or at least a cold dunk into the shower before warming the water. He lathered shampoo into his hair, pausing as he pushed his hair back. Kenma tried shaking the feeling of Shouyou’s hands brushing his hair back. He rinsed his hair out, closing his eyes. 

The memory of Shouyou’s fingers brushing against his skin moved to the forefront of his mind. Kenma’s breath hitched as he mimicked the motion. He moved his fingers down his throat and chest. He turned around feeling the spray of water hit his body. The palm of his hand slid down his stomach focusing on the tickle that made its way further down. 

His fingers traveled to his arousal. His body seeking the relief from all the build-up. Kenma thought about Shouyou’s legs, the way his thighs and calf muscles tensed during his game. He thought about Shouyou’s flexibility and the way he stretched. Kenma allowed himself to imagine the way Shouyou’s fingers would feel against his skin. How his fingers would feel on him. 

Kenma breathed, pressing his arm against the wall. He pressed his forehead against his arm, his hair falling around his face. He thought about Shouyou’s blush and his pink lips that were never chapped. He imagined what it would feel like to have Shouyou’s lips against his skin. The thought made Kenma lose control. He gasped as he came undone by his own hand. 

Kenma caught his breath and cleaned off. He brushed his teeth avoiding the mirror. He couldn’t find it in himself to look at his reflection. Shame built up in his stomach, taking place where the arousal was moments before. 

Shouyou agreed to get picked up from his work so they could go out together. But Kenma was regretting even suggesting that. He saw Shouyou before the car even stopped. Shouyou was practically jumping around the other person. His arms moved wildly as he laughed.

The other person pointed at the car catching Shouyou’s attention. Shouyou’s face turned red when he turned to see Kenma in the window. Kenma saw the other person’s mouth move, his face unreadable. 

“Bye bakageyama!” Shouyou stuck his tongue out as he got into the car. Kenma caught the stranger’s eye briefly. 

Kenma felt the heat of guilt work it’s way back into his stomach. Shouyou leaned in, hand in between them, as he asked about Kenma’s day. Kenma focused his attention on picking at his nails. He couldn’t look at Shouyou directly. He was too bright to stare at. Kenma wanted to stare at him. He wanted to study his features. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou’s voice took him out of his thoughts. “You said I could choose where we go, right?” Shouyou had no sense of personal space when he was excited about something, “We should get sushi!”

Kenma nodded, looking out the window. He tried listening to the rest of what Shouyou was saying. He felt overstimulated and sensitive. He wasn’t sure if Shouyou’s voice was loud or if it was just him. He could feel the way his clothes touched every part of his body. And he felt the way the cold brushed against his skin. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou said. Kenma heard him, but didn’t respond. He tried calming his thoughts and his heart. 

“Kenma,” He repeated, voice lowered. 

Just hearing him say his name brought back the same thoughts as earlier. Kenma focused on the way his chest moved with each breath. He counted each time his chest rose and fell. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou’s hands brushed over his fingers. 

Kenma didn’t realize he had made himself start to bleed from picking at his nails. He looked down to Shouyou’s hand over his. Kenma looked at Shouyou who had his eyes on him. Kenma blinked at him, words twisting in his mouth fighting their way out. 

Even though Shouyou wasn’t there it felt like he had crossed over the invisible line he built. Kenma knew what their deal was. He understood that he was in a position of power in this dynamic. He didn’t want to hint towards anything that could even be confused with sexual desire. He couldn’t do that to Shouyou. 

“We’re here,” Shouyou’s brows were scrunched together in worry. Kenma didn’t mean to worry him. 

They went into the restaurant. He let Shouyou order for him, not really caring what he would get. Shouyou was quieter than he was before. Kenma worried if that was his doing. 

“How was work?” Kenma tried to get conversation going again. 

Shouyou frowned, “It was alright.” He looked off to the side, “Kageyama told me he has enough money to quit now because so many companies want to sponsor him.” 

In the second that he paused, Kenma could see the doubt in his eyes. A movement small enough to not even be considered a sigh. 

“It’s okay, though,” Shouyou looked back up, “I’ll get more sponsors than him. I just gotta prove how good I am,” he smiled. 

Looking into Shouyou’s eyes made him weak. Kenma smiled, “I could always sponsor you completely.” 

“What would you get out of that?” Shouyou asked. 

“What do you have to offer?” 

Shouyou’s chin dropped and his eyes widened. His cheeks turned red as moved his lips in search of what to say. Just as he looked like he finally processed what Kenma had asked, he was interrupted by the food being placed in front of them.

Kenma picked up a piece of sushi and ate it, “Order seconds if you’re still hungry after.” 

Shouyou began eating with him. They sat listening to the buzz of the restaurant around them. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou set his chopsticks down. Kenma looked up from moving the pickled veggies around on his plate. 

“You already give me enough,” Shouyou said.

He looked cute with such a serious look on his face. Kenma felt laughter bubble out of his mouth. He turned away from Shouyou and covered his mouth trying to stop it.

“Kenma,” Shouyou put his head down on the table, “don’t do that.” He pouted.

Kenma lowered his head, cheeks burning. The laughter died down in his throat. 

“Gah!” Shouyou stretched his arms over the table. He ate the rest of his sushi with his cheek against the table. 

Kenma could laugh at the entire situation. When they first started spending time together anytime they went to an expensive restaurant Shouyou seemed on edge. But now he was comfortable enough to not care about the weird stares they got from being underdressed. And didn’t care about the stares they got when he was too loud. 

From his spot on the table, Shouyou mumbled something. Kenma rested his chin on his hand. He played with the chopsticks in between his teeth. 

“What?” Kenma asked. 

“Your laugh is cute,” Shouyou lifted his head up. His chair slid away from the table from the force of him pushing his arms against the table. 

Kenma’s entire face flared up. The tips of his ears burned from the compliment. Shouyou thought he was cute. Well, he thought his laugh was cute at least. Kenma felt relief wash over him at the thought. Shouyou, with his cute laugh and cute smile, thought Kenma was cute. 

Kenma could feel that tug in his belly. The nervousness of knowing that he liked Shouyou. The kind of like that tried to convince him that what he wanted was okay. And in that moment he thought, maybe, Shouyou wanted the same. 

Kenma was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting over the boring PR stuff was the worst!
> 
> But Kenma masturbating makes up for it hopefully. Also it's only taken 20,000+ words for them to start flirting lmao


	11. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, other worlds, and courage

Kenma was cute. Kenma’s hair in a bun was cute. Kenma’s hair down was cute. Kenma’s disgusted face when seeing pickled vegetables was cute. The way Kenma chewed on his lip was cute. The way Kenma mumbled when he was embarrassed was cute. Kenma’s laugh was cute. Kenma’s blush after Shouyou told him it was cute was cute. 

Shouyou felt like his heart was going to leave his chest or burst each time Kenma smiled. He wanted to jump across the table and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to yell that he liked Kenma. He wanted Kenma to know. 

Shouyou rolled around in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. Thinking about Kenma made him feel good. He closed his eyes picturing Kenma’s pink lips, soft and wet from him licking them. Shouyou did the same motion. He moved his hands down to his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt. He imagined the way Kenma’s fingers would feel as he grazed his fingers under his shirt. 

Shouyou sighed feeling his cold fingers drag along his stomach. He slid them up his shirt to feel his nipples. He pictured what it would feel like to have Kenma’s mouth on him. Would he take his time and suck on each one slowly? Would he bite? 

Wiggling his legs, Shouyou shifted feeling his arousal press against his shorts. He moved a hand down to grind against himself. He let his mouth fall open as he breathed out. Shouyou twitched as he pressed his hand down again. He slipped his hand into his shorts. His heart sped up at the action. Shouyou imagined Kenma’s mouth around him, lips squeezing the head. 

Shouyou opened his eyes and sat up. He couldn’t think about Kenma while touching himself. He needed to take a cold shower or go on a run. He decided on both. 

He bundled himself up for the cold night air and went out to jog. It was quiet with only a few people walking around. Shouyou could say his cheeks were rosy from the jog or maybe the cold. But he knew it was because he was still turned on. 

The cold shower didn’t help. Shouyou tried to focus on the water hitting his skin, but his thoughts stayed the same. He laid back down trying to think of volleyball to cool his head. It helped enough to go to sleep. 

Shouyou woke up feeling all the tension from the night still built up. He groaned rolling out of bed. He tried to push all thoughts about Kenma out of his mind and replaced them with volleyball and training. It worked to get him through his morning routine. 

By the time he got to the gym he was finally focused. He made his way to the changing room to put away his belongings. His teammates followed him in laughing at Shouyou for being early yet again. Shouyou felt good laughing with them. It gave him a nice distraction from his thoughts. 

Shouyou felt lucky to be around his team. Since they saw him with Kenma after their game they had continued to beg Shouyou to invite Kenma out with them. They all read the article that followed Kenma unofficially and officially came out. Shouyou only laughed along with them as they tried to come up with ways to set him up with Kenma. 

“It would be so cool to have a billionaire boyfriend,” One of his friends said. 

“Plus he isn’t bad looking,” Said another. 

“We’re just friends,” Shouyou started his warm-ups. 

He wondered how they would react if they found out what their relationship was. Shouyou thought about telling them they were dating. He trusted them enough to not spread information to the public. He would have to talk to Kenma and Shibuya. 

At lunch he checked his phone. Kenma had deposited his monthly expenses. Shouyou took a quick selfie and sent it to him as a thanks. Kenma responded quickly with a picture of his desk at work. Shouyou felt stressed just looking at the pile of paperwork and multiple tabs opened on his computer. 

‘Remember to take breaks!’ Shouyou reminded him. He sent a picture of his lunch. 

Ever since Kenma worked himself until he got a fever, Shouyou wanted to make sure he was taking care of himself. He knew Kenma almost never slept and was the pickiest eater he had ever met. The only times Shouyou saw him eat an entire meal it was fried food and pie.

Kenma sent him a rare selfie. He was staring straight at the camera with his head resting on his hand. Right after he typed out, ‘No thanks.’ 

Shouyou couldn’t even be upset. Kenma sending him a picture was a gift. He was happy he got to see his face. Even if it was of him looking disheveled with his hair everywhere and dark bags under his eyes. Shouyou saved the picture. 

‘I have meetings all day.’ Kenma rarely texted during work, but Shouyou wasn’t going to complain. 

‘You need a vacation!’ 

‘France, maybe? Spain?’ 

Shouyou blushed remembering their conversation from weeks ago. Kenma did tell him that he would remember even though he was drunk. Shouyou wondered how serious he was about taking him to Europe. And if he did, would they share a room? Would they share a bed? 

Now wasn’t the time to have his thoughts wander. He slapped his cheeks, ‘Spain sounds fun.’ 

‘I’d go with you to Spain.’ 

Shouyou looked at the message. He read it over and over again. Kenma didn’t respond after that. It left Shouyou thinking about the message as he went back to training. He thought about it on his bike ride to work. He thought about it while leaving work. 

Kenma had to be joking, Shouyou thought. He had to ask him just to make sure. But how would he bring that up again casually? He didn’t hear from Kenma for the rest of the night. Shouyou couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was all volleyball, Kenma, volleyball, Kenma. 

Shouyou found himself looking at the messages and the selfie Kenma sent. He enlarged the photo, tracing over the outline of Kenma’s face with his finger. Shouyou wanted to run his hands through Kenma’s hair to smooth it out. And push it out of his face because he wanted to see all of Kenma. He wished for the chance to see all of Kenma. Shouyou thought back to the night Kenma asked him to stay over. He wanted to kiss Kenma then and he wanted to now. 

There was only so much tension in his body Shouyou could take. Shouyou set his phone to the side and took off his shirt. Laying back on the bed he got comfortable. He slipped out his shorts to relieve the pressure from his hard-on. If Shouyou had a clear mind he would probably think about something else. 

Thoughts about Kenma clouded his thoughts. He pressed his palm against himself through his underwear. He arched his back at the touch, allowing himself to lose himself. Shouyou thought about Kenma’s lips against him, his tongue circling around his cock. He pictured rubbing his hand through Kenma’s hair as he went down on him. Shouyou brought his other hand to his nipples, rubbing and squeezing them. It wasn’t much longer before he came. 

Relief washed over his entire body. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Turning his head he saw his phone was still open to the picture of Kenma. Being around Kenma was going to be difficult. 

The next morning Kenma had sent him a screenshot of an email. Shouyou stared at it and sent a question mark. With it being five in the morning he got a quick response. 

‘It’s an official party for the new system we’ve made. No press since it’s only open to SavePoint.’ 

Shouyou’s stomach fluttered, ‘Are you inviting me?’ 

‘Shibuya said you make me look more approachable.’ 

Shouyou laughed at that. He checked the time and date before agreeing. Spending time with Kenma at an official event would be fun. And he was promised extra money for going. It was a small reminder of what Shouyou was. Of what they were doing. 

Shouyou didn’t mind being a sugar baby. It had its perks. Kenma was nice to him, fairly young, and attractive. But those were also downsides to being a sugar baby. Since Kenma was nice to him, he was easy to get along with. Him being young meant that Shouyou could relate to him more. And Shouyou finding Kenma attractive just made him more desirable. 

Kenma asked him for his measurements and address. Shouyou sent them without questioning why he was even asking. A couple of days later he received a suit and shoes delivered to his doorstep. Shouyou was scared of even touching it. The fear that the oil on his skin might taint the fine fabric.

The suit itself was beautifully made. It had a checkered pattern that didn’t stand out too much unless the light hit it. Shouyou tried it on and looking in the mirror. It was tailored to fit his body which would explain why Kenma wanted his measurements. 

The shoes were black and made from leather. Shouyou felt the smooth material with wide eyes. They were too nice. Shouyou didn’t want to know how much Kenma spent on the clothes. He pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures. He bombarded Kenma’s phone with all the selfies he took. 

‘You look nice.’

Shouyou blushed at the message. He wondered if Kenma ever saved the photos that he sent. Thinking about it made Shouyou smile. He hoped Kenma looked at his pictures and smiled. Shouyou felt excited by the idea. 

Everytime he thought about Kenma he felt excited. He changed out of the suit, carefully hanging it up in his closet. He smiled and laid down. He still had a few more days before the event. 

The following days had Shouyou buzzing with anticipation. There was another game that filled his mind. He knew Kenma was probably going to make time to go to it. He was happy that Kenma started going to all of his events even with his busy work schedule. Shouyou tried telling himself that he wouldn’t mind if Kenma didn’t show up. He was lucky that Kenma was a person who was true to his word. 

Shouyou remained focused during his game. He didn’t care about anything else while on the court. After the game Shouyou hurried to change. His teammates joked with him about being excited to meet up with his boyfriend. 

Shouyou hurried outside and looked around for Kenma. He frowned when he couldn’t see him anywhere. He jumped up and down looking over the crowd. 

“Hey,” Shouyou was startled by the voice behind him. 

He turned expecting to see a fan. Instead it was Kenma in a baseball cap and hoodie. His hair fell around his face, almost reaching his shoulders. Shouyou had to restrain himself from calling him cute outloud. 

“You made it,” Shouyou smiled. 

Kenma lowered his head. Shouyou tried his best peeking through the hair that covered his face to see what expression he wore. Kenma voice was quiet under the crowd of people walking by. 

“What?” Shouyou leaned in closer to hear. 

“It was fun to watch you,” Kenma looked back up. His eyes widened at Shouyou. 

Shouyou didn’t realize how close he had gotten. Just a few more inches and they could be touching. Shouyou took a step back, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s no problem.” 

They stood there until most of the people left. The rest of Shouyou’s team came out and waved at them. Shouyou hoped no one would walk over, but that was just wishful thinking. 

“Kozume,” His teammate, Honda, said, “Would you like to join us?”

Shouyou could feel his heart race. He would be happy if Kenma wanted to go, but, “He doesn’t want to go out with us.” 

“I don’t mind,” Kenma shrugged. 

“Wait,” Shouyou’s smile widened, “really?” 

Shouyou couldn’t believe his ears. He felt light on his feet. That was probably from running and jumping for the last hour, though. He sent Kenma the address to where they were going. 

“You think he will pay for us?” Honda asked on the bus. 

‘Yes,’ Shouyou thought. Kenma wouldn’t even blink at paying for a large group of people. 

Takahashi jumped into the conversation, “Do you think he would sponsor the team if we asked?” 

Well, he was already sponsoring Shouyou in more than one way.

“I bet his house looks so cool,” Minami leaned over the seat. 

His house was amazing. 

They asked questions the entire drive to the restaurant. Kenma was already there standing in front on his phone. He smiled when Shouyou stepped off the bus. Inside, Shouyou’s teammates jumped at the chance to introduce themselves to him. 

Kenma looked confused around the group. He answered the questions they asked about his company or one of his games. Kenma made eye contact with Shouyou who was watching the interaction in awe. 

“Kozume, I’ve been following you since you started your YouTube channel!” Honda said. 

Shouyou leaned over the table, “You had a YouTube channel?” 

Kenma’s cheeks turned red as he nodded. Shouyou couldn’t stop thinking about how cute he looked. He had to push down the thoughts of other ways he could make Kenma blush.

Before Kenma had the chance to respond Honda was pulling up the channel on his phone, “Look!” 

Being this cute should be illegal. It was video footage of Kenma over ten years ago. He wore cat ear phones and talked in a monotone voice as he played video games. The game he was playing in this video had multiple jump scares. Kenma didn’t react to any of them. 

“Wow!” Shouyou stood up and leaned over the table, “You’re so cool.” 

Kenma bit his lip, “It was just something to pass the time.” 

Shouyou wanted to ask a hundred questions. His teammates ended up hogging all the time with Kenma. His coach even asked a few questions. Shouyou was impressed by how at ease Kenma was able to look through it all. 

Kenma ended up paying for the meal. He hung back with Shouyou as they all said bye. Kenma sighed once they were all out of view, “That was a lot.”

“You didn’t have to come,” Shouyou turned to him, “but I’m glad you did.” 

Kenma looked straight ahead, “I wanted to see what your team was like.” He turned to Shouyou, smiling, “They’re interesting.” 

Shouyou laughed, “They’re pretty great.” 

Kenma pulled out his phone to order a car. He paused before asking, “Did you want to spend the night?” 

Shouyou was frozen. He tried to form words but they only came out in a jumbled mess of noises. “Wha—What?” He coughed out. 

“The event is tomorrow,” Kenma explained. “We could stop to pick up your outfit and you can spend the night. I can pay extra.”

Shouyou frowned. Kenma was always doing that. He had a bad habit of trying to give Shouyou more money than he needed to. Shouyou liked getting paid, but he liked hanging out with Kenma more. 

“You don’t always have to pay for me, Kenma.” Shouyou lowered his voice, “You can just ask me.” 

Kenma blinked at him, “Did you want to spend the night?” 

That question brought so many thoughts to Shouyou’s mind. All of them dirty. He nodded anyway. 

They drove to Shouyou’s apartment so he could get his suit. It was the first time Kenma saw where he lived. Shouyou knew what it must look like compared to Kenma’s home. Shouyou’s living space was the size of Kenma’s bedroom. He was happy Kenma didn’t say anything. 

At Kenma’s house Shouyou was starting to feel nervous. He had to tell himself to calm down, but he couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing. He had spent the night before, but those were different circumstances. This was Kenma, clear headed, asking him to stay the night. 

Shouyou couldn’t focus on the movie that was playing. He could only think about being so close to Kenma. He wasn’t going to back out and go home. Especially since they were going to go out in public the next day. Shouyou could only sit and urge the thoughts away.

But that was getting harder to do. Kenma had started dozing off. He was leaning into Shouyou, his head touching Shouyou’s shoulder. The movie was long over, but Shouyou remained seated. He refused to disturb Kenma while he was asleep. 

Shouyou watched him sleep. His light snores filling the dimly lit room. He nodded forward and Shouyou found the opportunity to scoot away. It wasn’t far enough away, though. Kenma’s head made its way into his lap. 

Shouyou was in full crisis mode. He sat perfectly still to not wake him. Kenma hummed in his sleep, scrunching his face. He rolled over to where the back of his head was against Shouyou’s thigh. Shouyou carefully moved his hair aside to get a better view of his face. He watched the way Kenma’s lips parted as he breathed air out. Shouyou lightly brushed his thumb over his forehead. He watched the slight flutter of Kenma’s eyelashes. 

Kenma opened his eyes and Shouyou pulled his hand away. Kenma’s eyes widened and he sat up quickly. His head crashed into Shouyou’s forehead. Shouyou clutched his head, the pain coming in waves. 

Kenma apologized and scooted away from him. His cheeks and forehead were bright red. Kenma stood up, “We should— I should go to bed.” He began walking down the hallway. 

Shouyou jumped up, “Kenma.” He stopped and turned around to Shouyou. 

‘You can use me as a pillow anytime.’

‘You’re cute when you sleep.’

‘I want to kiss you.’ 

“Goodnight,” Shouyou settled on.

In the morning Shouyou checked the fridge for food to make. He was happy to see more than just water and a box of takeout. He put together a breakfast humming to himself. Everything about this situation felt domestic. He was cooking for a guy right after spending the night. 

Kenma opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He yawned and sat down at the table with his head down. 

“Good morning,” Shouyou grinned. He placed the plate down in front of him.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kenma lifted his head. 

“I don’t mind,” Shouyou sat down, “plus your kitchen is so big.” 

Kenma started eating, “Kuroo always tells me how my kitchen is a waste.” 

Shouyou laughed, “I’m happy to use it so that way it isn’t.” 

“You’re welcome to anytime.” 

Shouyou wasn’t sure if that is an empty invite. Kenma doesn’t just say things without thinking about them first. 

“I’m going running,” Shouyou changed the subject, “Wanna come?”

Kenma grimaced, “I don’t do that.” 

“C’mon, some fresh air will be fun.” He put both their plates in the sink. 

Kenma followed him to the door, slipping on his tennis. Shouyou stretched preparing for his jog. Kenma watched with his arms wrapped around himself. Shouyou began with a light jog, Kenma following behind. Less than five minutes in and Kenma was already way behind him. 

Shouyou laughed, “We can just walk.” He wanted to spend time with Kenma, so he was willing to compromise. As long as he got a small workout in. 

Kenma yawned again, “Kay.” 

They talked as they walked around the neighborhood. Shouyou waved at the neighbors, most of them showing surprise by seeing Kenma. Shouyou figured Kenma didn’t even introduce himself to his neighbors. It was nice to enjoy the crisp morning air. Being with Kenma was just a bonus at this point. 

The rest of the morning was spent lazing around the house. Shouyou managed to pressure Kenma into watching his old YouTube videos. He took the time to learn more about Kenma, asking him as many questions as he could think of. He watched Kenma’s face as he talked about being in college and starting the chanel. There was the hint of a smile on his face as he shared different stories. 

Shouyou longed to be a part of that life years ago. 

“How’d you start your company?” 

Kenma hummed, eyes looking away briefly, “It kind of just happened.” 

“Kenma, you don’t start an entire business and become a billionaire overnight,” Shouyou laughed. 

“Kuroo gave me a push in the right direction,” He tucked his feet underneath him, “He has always done that.” 

“That’s what good friends do,” Shouyou gave him a toothy smile, “Kageyama always pushes me to be the best. You’re lucky to have someone in your life like that.” 

Kenma turned to Shouyou and smiled, “I guess you’re right.” 

Shouyou blinked at him, unsure of what to say. Kenma stared up at him and licked his lips. Shouyou gulped and tried to gain control of his racing heart. 

Kenma stood up making Shouyou jump back into the couch. “Let’s get ready,” He walked off.

As he got dressed he could hear Kenma taking a shower down the hall. Shouyou tried to ignore all the thoughts that weren’t G-rated. He spent his time getting ready, focusing all his energy on controlling his hair. 

He put on the fitted suit, staring at himself in the mirror. Shouyou turned to look at himself from different angles. He was feeling nervous about the party. It meant he would be going to see Kenma’s world. Not his usual everyday life that was filled with laying around, video games, and cat cafes. But his business world that he only ever talked about when he was frustrated. 

Shouyou took a deep breath in. He slapped his cheeks, “You got this!”

He walked out to see Kenma scrolling on his phone while Toro ate at his feet. He looked up when Shouyou walked in. Shouyou couldn’t turn away from Kenma. He wore a simple black suit and had his hair neatly combed. Coolness radiated off of him. Even wearing socks covered in cats and fish didn’t deter his coolness factor.

Shouyou closed his mouth the second he knew he had it open. He stuttered trying to form the right string of words, “You look nice!” Shouyou walked up to Kenma, “You look super cool.” 

Kenma looked him up and down, “You look handsome.” 

Shouyou’s entire face felt warm. It felt like his heart was about to explode it was going so fast. He was worried the sweat that was forming under his arms wouldn’t completely destroy the expensive suit he wore. 

“Let’s go,” Kenma walked to the door. 

“Yeah,” Shouyou wished his stomach would settle, “let’s go.” 

Walking in with Kenma at the party meant that he got the same treatment as Kenma. The entire room was filled with people in fancy clothing. People walked around with trays handing out appetizers and champagne. There was a stage lit up with people performing live music. Everyone bowed to them as they walked by, introducing themselves to Shouyou. He was so nervous he forgot everyone of their names. He was thankful when Yachi walked up to them. 

“Shouyou,” She grabbed onto Shouyou’s hands, “I’m so happy you made it.” 

It was nice to see a familiar face. He was completely out of his element in a situation like this. Shouyou didn’t realize how out of place he would feel in a crowd of ties and suits. He figured he’d have to get used to it if he wanted sponsors in the future. 

“You look cute, Yachi,” He complimented. 

Kenma watched them for a minute, “I’ll let you catch up,” he said before walking away. 

Shouyou wanted to stop him, but figured it was best to let him go. Kenma had more than a handful of people he needed to socialize with. Yachi pulled him off to the side to get food and drinks. Shouyou didn’t turn his head away from Kenma’s back as he chatted with various people. 

“How have you been?” Yachi knocked her hip against his side. 

“Good!” Shouyou snapped out of his daze, “I’m good.” His focus turned back to Kenma. 

“Shouyou,” Yachi poked his arm, “How are you, really?” 

Shouyou sighed. He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling. Was it loneliness, horniness, or confusion? Maybe it would be helpful to get an outsider's opinion, but it wasn’t a normal situation. And he couldn’t outright say what the situation was.

“I’m just,” He held his hands up and motioned something that resembled crumpling paper, “ugh!” He leaned against the bar table, “I just really like him, you know?” 

“Well, I’m sure he likes you too,” Yachi sipped her drink. 

Shouyou turned his head to her, “What?” 

Yachi laughed, “You are dating, right?” 

Shouyou remembered lying about that. Yachi was a close friend and she deserved to know the truth. It was a complicated relationship that he had gotten himself tangled into. He hadn’t expected this to come out of being a sugar baby. 

“Yachi,” Shouyou sipped on his water, “can I tell you something?” 

She leaned in close to him, “Anything.” Her facial features softened with concern on her face. 

He looked around at the crowd. People were all around him and he couldn’t chance somebody hearing them, “Let’s go somewhere private.” 

They snuck off, hand in hand, to an empty hallway. Shouyou checked the halls to make sure they were the only ones there. He kept his voice low as he explained everything to her. Yachi definitely had a lot to process. 

“And you,” She held her finger up at him, “haven’t told him?” 

Shouyou threw his hands in the air, “I can’t just say, ‘Hey! I know you’ve been paying me and all, but I like you.’”

“What would happen if you did,” Yachi challenged. 

Slowly, Shouyou lowered his hands to his sides. He thought about it a lot. He thought about it everyday since he realized his feelings. He wondered if Kenma would completely reject his advances, or if it would alter their arrangement. He wanted to know the consequences that he would face if this all came out. He wanted to know what would happen between him and Kenma if he were to say anything. 

“The Shouyou I know isn’t afraid of going for what he wants,” Yachi said. “He is strong, and courageous, and loveable,” She reached up to ruffle his hair, “whatever you decide will be the right choice.” 

He laughed, “Thank you.” 

They returned to the busy party. Kenma had walked up onto the stage and held a microphone in hand. Shouyou watched him talk and thank everybody. Kenma kept his usual neutral face as he gave a small speech. Everyone clapped at the end of it, and Shouyou couldn’t be happier to see him in this role. 

Kenma got off stage and grabbed the champagne offered to him. He walked up to Shouyou, “How’d I do?” He had a sly grin on his face. 

Shouyou blushed, “Good.” 

Yachi released her hold on Shouyou’s arm, “I’ll talk to you later, Shouyou.” She bowed to Kenma before leaving. 

Kenma held out his hand, “Shibuya said you make me more approachable, so,” he wiggled his fingers as if he were getting a cat’s attention, “wanna make me look more approachable.” 

Shouyou didn’t hesitate to grab a hold of his hand. He could feel sweat between them, but he wasn’t sure if it was from him or Kenma. Their fingers interlocked nicely. It was as if they were made to hold hands. Shouyou didn’t want to ever let go. 

Kenma took him around the room and introduced him to a few people. He wasn’t specific with the introduction, but everyone could see them holding hands. Shouyou was happy that many of them asked what he did. He could always talk about volleyball, even when nervous. 

Shouyou was exhausted when it was all over. It felt as if he had played an entire game and then ran two miles. He couldn’t imagine how Kenma felt. And to imagine that he did this more than once a year, and had to deal with so many people speaking business to him daily was scary. But through it all Kenma hadn’t let go of his hand. It was like a prize he won for pushing through the evening. 

On the drive home Kenma was beginning to fall asleep. He nodded off, waking up only when the car hit a bump. Shouyou watched him, the ghost of Kenma’s hand against his. He wished up all the courage in his heart to close the gap between them once more. 

The car stopped at Shouyou’s house too soon. Kenma stretched and yawned. He stepped out of the car with Shouyou. He closed the trunk after Shouyou pulled his bag out. The cold air bit at Shouyou's face as they stood staring at each other. 

“So—” They both started. 

“You go first,” Shouyou said. 

“Thank you for coming,” Kenma played with the knot on his tie, “I know these things can suck.”

Shouyou shook his head, “No! I mean at first I was super scared to be around so many rich people, but,” he lowered his voice, “it was fun.”

Shouyou was overcome with emotion when Kenma smiled at him. Stray strands of hair had fallen from his ponytail, and he had loosened his tie. Even with the red light from the car breaks Kenma looked cute. Yachi’s encouragement rang through his mind. 

Shouyou leaned in slowly, carefully pushing Kenma’s hair behind his ear. He waited for Kenma to push his hand away. When he didn’t, Shouyou moved closer to where their noses were touching. Shouyou closed his eyes, breathing in all of Kenma. He closed the gap locking their mouths together. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Shouyou’s hand on Kenma’s cheek as they kissed. Kenma’s lips felt soft against his. Shouyou was the first to pull away. He dragged his fingers down Kenma’s cheek. Kenma’s eyes fluttered open as he did so.

“I had fun, Kenma.” 

Shouyou hurried inside before he could see Kenma’s reaction. He shut the door and pressed his fingers against his lips. His legs couldn’t hold him up any longer. Shouyou sunk down to the ground, fingers getting caught in his tangled hair.

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are finally at a kiss only after over 25,000 words lmao
> 
> i've been so sad and gross feeling so this story has been tough to get all the boring parts out when i just want them to be gross and romantic already. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also if you are interested in Yugioh GX and rarepairs my friend is writing a [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688768/chapters/51729475)


	12. We should talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody know how to communicate except for Kei???

Kenma found himself on Kuroo’s doorstep not really sure how he got there in the first place. All of his thoughts were consumed by Shouyou’s kiss. He kissed him on the mouth. Kenma should’ve pulled away, but he didn’t. He was frozen in place. He was too busy taking in how soft Shouyou’s lips were. He knew it was ridiculous, but he could still feel Shouyou’s lips against his. 

Kenma knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before Kei opened it looking more confused than Kenma felt. They stared at each other before Kei stepped aside to let him pass. 

“The door was unlocked,” Kei said. 

Kenma paused untying his shoe, “Oh.” 

Kei followed behind him into the living room. Kenma laid down on the couch and stared at the TV. Kei had it on some nature documentary that was easy to focus on. On the coffee table he saw a baby monitor showing Miku asleep in her crib. 

Kenma could feel the anxiety building in his chest. He heard Kei sit in the single sofa off to the side of him. He was grateful that Kei kept the silence. 

The documentary finished and Kei finally spoke, “Tetsurou isn’t here.”

“Okay,” Kenma rolled onto his back. 

The chair rustled as Kei stood up and went into the kitchen with a sigh. He listened to the hiss of the tea kettle. Kei took his time in the kitchen. Kenma must have had a little too many flutes of champagne. Every small noise he heard grated into his ears. 

“Sit up,” Kei stood over Kenma. 

He reluctantly listened. Kei placed the tea in his hands and sat back in the chair. Kenma held the tea to his nose taking in the scent. He focused in on the warmth of the steam on his face. Kenma closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

His thoughts got away from him again. The memory of Shouyou closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against his. Kenma relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes. He didn’t pull away first. He should have pulled away first. 

Kenma lost his grip on the mug. It slipped out of his hands with a soft thud against the carpet. The hot tea splattered onto his legs, mostly spilling on the carpet and couch. Kei jumped up out of his seat. Kenma had never seen him look so frantic. 

After a few seconds Kenma realized why. The tea was hot on his thigh, not searing, but hot enough to hurt. Kenma looked up at Kei with wide eyes. They ended up in the bathroom, Kenma sitting on the side of the tub in his underwear. He held a cool towel to his reddened thighs. 

Kei checked on him after a couple of minutes, “Are you okay?” 

“I think so,” Kenma said behind gritted teeth. He lifted the towel to show Kei the damage. 

Kei let out a sigh, “It doesn’t look bad.”

“I got lucky it wasn’t Kuroo who made the tea,” Kenma joked. 

Kei let out a small laugh, “Only he can burn tea.”

Kenma covered his smile behind his hand. He let out a muffled laugh, lowering his head. Kei let out another snicker and leaned against the doorframe. 

“C’mon, I cleaned up most of the mess you made,” Kei left the bathroom still laughing. 

Kenma stood up feeling the ache on his legs still. He walked slowly to the couch taking his time to sit. Kei turned on another documentary for them to watch. 

Through the middle of the movie Kenma turned to Kei, “Are you close to Shouyou?” 

Kei kept his focus straight ahead. Kenma wasn’t sure he heard him at first. Kei hummed to himself, “Closer than I’d like to be, probably.” 

That made sense to Kenma. It could be tiring for someone like Kei who had little patience to be married to Kuroo and best friends with Shouyou. 

“And you know Yachi?” Kenma asked. 

Kei paused, “We went to highschool together. We all will go out together sometimes, but haven’t in awhile.” Kei looked off to the side, “They aren’t bad people to be around.”

“The chances of you all knowing each other were pretty low,” Kenma leaned his head on the arm rest. His legs were cold from being exposed. 

“Six degrees of separation,” Kei shrugged, “everyone is connected somehow.” He unpaused the documentary.

Kenma turned back to the TV. He placed his fingers against his lips. They were chapped from chewing on them all night. Shouyou’s lips were never chapped. It was like he relied on chapstick. 

He wondered what Shouyou must have been thinking before kissing him. Did he purposely put on chapstick before getting into the car with the intent to kiss him? Or was it something that he thought of in the moment? He didn’t drink, so he couldn’t have been drunk. So, why did he do it?

“Shouyou kissed me,” Kenma wasn’t sure why he felt the need to say it out loud.

Kei turned the documentary off. It made the entire living room eerily quiet. Kenma waited for Kei to respond. Though, he didn’t know what he was looking to hear.

“Isn’t that what you’re paying him for?” 

Kenma shook his head, “He’s not my escort,” he made clear, “I support his volleyball stuff.”

Kei was quiet for a moment, “Then what’s the big deal?” 

“I wanted him to do it,” Kenma scrunched up his face. He wasn’t expecting to have this conversation with Kei. He wasn’t expecting to ever have this conversation. He felt dirty. Absolutely disgusting and vile for wanting something more than companionship out of Shouyou. 

“Hinata has little impulse control,” Kei said. 

Kenma sat up. He turned to Kei as he continued to speak. 

“But I’ve never known him not to do anything without a purpose,” Kei looked directly at Kenma, “even when he went to Rio. It was a surprise to everyone, but he knew what he wanted out of it. Hell, he probably knew what he wanted out of becoming a sugar baby,” Kei laughed. “He has a lot of pride and willfulness. It’s honestly his best and worst quality.” 

Kenma thought about what Kei was telling him. Kenma rationally knew that he was right. From the time he spent with Shouyou he knew it was all true. 

“I offered him more money to spend the night and he rejected it,” Kenma told him. 

“You do that a lot,” Kei pushed up his glasses, “you offer money when no one has asked for it.” 

Kenma opened his mouth to defend himself, but Kei cut him off. 

“Has it ever occurred to you that you’re not the worst person to be around?” Kei was looking directly into his eyes. 

Kenma glared back. 

“Tetsurou wouldn’t be with me if I hated you,” Kei said. “And I wouldn’t be sitting here with you if I hated you,” He smirked, “For a total genius and great business entrepreneur you sure are stupid.”

It was only when the door opened did they look away from each other. Kenma rested his head on the arm of the couch. He refused to look back at Kei. He knew Kei was right about more than one thing, and he hated it. 

Kuroo walked in, “You’re still up, Kei?” 

Kenma could hear them kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut thinking about everything Kei just told him. 

Kuroo noticed him on the couch, “Hey, Kenma, what are you doing in your underwear on my couch?” 

Kei stood up, “He’s staying the night.” He walked out of the room. 

“You okay?” Kuroo’s voice was filled with concern. 

Kenma was quiet for a moment, “Yeah.” 

He looked down to his thighs. The red had gone down to a pink, but acted as a reminder of the what Kei told him. He felt silly being talked down to by someone younger than him. But if anyone were to of course it would be Kei. 

Kenma snuck out of the house early in the morning. He went home and spent most of the day napping and watching movies. He curled up in his bed with Toro purring at his feet. He checked his phone every ten minutes. He didn’t know what he was waiting for. It wasn’t like he and Shouyou talked constantly. They usually went days without speaking to each other. 

He wished he knew what Shouyou was thinking. He wondered if Shouyou was feeling the same things that he was. Was he nervous about what had happened? Was he worried this meant that Kenma would end their contract? 

It was just one damn kiss, but it was all Kenma could think about. He felt like he was back in high school. He was sitting around wondering if a boy liked him in a romantic way. He was scared that he was developing feelings for someone. And he was scared to find out that those feelings were genuine and real. What if he was just attracted to Shouyou because they had set up a contract that explicitly stated that they would not be physical? He worried that all of his feelings were because Shouyou was essentially unattainable.

Kenma slept the rest of the day. It wasn’t a healthy way to cope with his feelings, but it kept the thoughts away. In his dreams he didn’t have to worry over anything. He could just let himself be. 

Work dragged on for the week. He did notice that more of his employees were talking to him. Not in the usual stiff way where they would step away after a few words. They were actually asking about his weekend. A few were even curious about Shouyou. 

It was as if they weren’t allowing him to not think about Shouyou. He didn’t want to have his head filled with him. He didn’t want to think about the way Shouyou’s hand felt in his. Or the way he smelled when he leaned in to kiss him. 

Through one of his walk troughs in the building he saw Yachi. Her face was red as she greeted him. Instead of her usual chipper self, she said only a few words to him. She knew. 

It sent Kenma into a panic. He hurried back in his office with his head on his desk. The CFO walked in to ask if Kenma was ready for a video call, but stopped when he saw him. He offered to cover for Kenma and let him go home early. But Kenma refused, pushing through to finish up the day. 

By the weekend he felt worn out. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Kuroo invited him over, but Kenma stayed in. Shouyou had a game and he couldn’t find it in himself to go. He wasn't even sure if Shouyou wanted him there. 

Later in the afternoon, his phone rang. He covered his head with the blanket as if that would make it stop ringing. It rang again a couple of minutes later. It was Shouyou. Kenma waited a few more rings before answering it. 

“Hey, Kenma, I’m outside.” 

Kenma rushed to the door. Shouyou was standing outside wearing his team jacket, sweat still on his face. They looked at each other, Shouyou not saying a word. Kenma tried to read Shouyou’s eyes. Usually he was so good at it, but he had never seen that look on his face. Fierce, piercing eyes that bore into Kenma’s eyes. His cheeks burned red from obvious exertion. His shoulders were tense and his hands were in fists at his sides.

Shouyou bowed, “Please forgive me.” 

Kenma was in shock. It took a moment to register what was happening. He thinned his lips, “Shouyou.” 

He didn’t look up. 

“Shouyou,” He repeated. 

“Y—yes!” Shouyou stood straight up. 

“Come inside,” Kenma stepped to the side, “it’s cold.” 

Shouyou listened to him. He shut the door behind him. Instead of taking off his shoes, he remained in the entryway with his head lowered. 

“I’m really sorry,” Shouyou said again. “I’ll understand if you want to end this,” His voice shook. 

Kenma’s mind raced. Shouyou’s words took their time to soak into his thoughts. He didn’t want what they had to end. He didn’t want Shouyou leaving him forever. He never would have thought that he would want to go to volleyball games again even though he hated it in high school. He would have never thought it was even fun to enjoy watching volleyball. He didn’t think that he would ever want to wake up to someone cooking breakfast for him. He wanted Shouyou to fill his house with noise. He wanted Shouyou to fill his heart with purpose. 

Kenma knew he was making a risk. But, as a business man, he was used to a good gamble. Especially when he had the potential to lose everything. He leaned in, pressing Shouyou’s back against the door. Shouyou looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Kenma kissed him. His arms wrapping around Shouyou’s shoulders and his hands finding their way into his hair. 

He felt Shouyou freeze and worried that he had made a mistake. He relaxed when he felt hands on his waist. Shouyou parted his lips allowing Kenma to deepen the kiss. Kenma made sure there was no space between them. He felt Shouyou’s tongue in his mouth. His breath hot against Kenma’s skin. 

Kenma’s fingers found all the small knots in Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist. His hands rubbed his back, fingers pressing into his skin. 

Kenma pulled away first. Shouyou was red in the face. His lips were coated in saliva. He stared at Kenma with wide eyes. 

“I need to sit down,” Shouyou sighed. 

Kenma stepped away to give room for Shouyou to take off his shoes. They sat on the couch, Kenma facing him. Shouyou began to fidget and look around the room. 

“I really like spending time with you,” He spoke fast, “I really like you.” Shouyou turned to Kenma, but wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were focused on his lap, “My stomach is ugh, and my heart is all Bwah!” He clutched his chest, fingers wrapped around his shirt, “My head is jumbled. All I can think of is you.” He finally looked up at Kenma. 

Kenma saw the worry in his eyes. The furrowed brow and the tears that he was probably struggling to hold in. He looked young. It wasn’t often Kenma felt the age gap, but when he did it was when Shouyou was vulnerable. When he let himself just be. 

“Me too,” Kenma whispered. 

“Yeah?” Shouyou paused.

Kenma nodded. He watched Shouyou’s adam’s apple bob as he made an audible gulp. Kenma bit the corner of his lower lip. He knew what Shouyou was thinking and slowly nodded. 

Shouyou closed the gap between them. He placed one hand on Kenma’s knee and another on his cheek. He gently pressed his lips against Kenma’s. 

They needed to talk more about it, Kenma thought. They had crossed over that invisible line Kenma held up between them. But for the moment he focused on the way Shouyou felt. 

Shouyou climbed into Kenma lap. His knees on either side of Kenma, not really putting all of his weight onto him. Kenma wrapped his arms around Shouyou. He needed Shouyou closer to him, so he coaxed him down onto his lap. Kenma kissed down Shouyou’s chin and throat. He licked his skin tasting the saltiness of sweat. He nipped at the skin just above the collar of his jacket. 

Shouyou was vocal. He let out soft moans and sighs. His arms tightened around Kenma’s shoulders. Shouyou’s fingers gently tugged at his hair. He rocked against Kenma’s thighs. The sting from his now healing burn acted as punishment for what he was doing. 

Kenma knew what they were doing was wrong. But in that moment it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei would never admit that Shouyou is on his top 5 favorite people list lmao
> 
> This has been so hard to write bc I'm so tired but I love these 2 so much.


	13. Money Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, hickies, and payday

Shouyou wasn’t sure when he really started spending most of his time with Kenma. It might have been right after they started kissing more. They spent long hours into the night talking, playing games, and watching volleyball videos. Most of those nights ended with them kissing like they needed each other’s air to breathe. 

Kissing Kenma was one of the most amazing things Shouyou had experienced. It was the same rush that he got from feeling the smack of the volleyball against his skin. The sensation brought chills down his spine. He wanted to feel it again and again. 

He would kiss and talk with Kenma until they were both practically falling asleep on each other. He kissed Kenma goodnight on many occasions. Shouyou wasn’t sure when those times became kissing him good morning as well. 

Ever since Shouyou had confessed it was like a floodgate had opened. Kenma wasn’t shy about kissing him whenever he got the chance to. Shouyou would be talking about his day and Kenma would throw his arms around him. His lips would awkwardly clash against his until they were both lying together. 

Shouyou was the same. He would see Kenma typing fiercely at his computer or glaring at his phone. The way Kenma scrunched up his face and pouted was the cutest thing Shouyou had ever seen. For someone so good at his job, Kenma showed such distaste towards talking to people. It was so funny that Shouyou just felt the need to kiss that pout away. Kenma would toss his phone or laptop to the side and succumb to the kiss. 

Around the same time as their physical affair happened, Shouyou noticed that he stayed over at Kenma’s more. Shouyou rarely saw his home or his own bed anymore. Most nights he spent at Kenma’s house until he felt too tired to leave. Kenma had his spare room set up for Shouyou and, slowly, Shouyou’s items started to appear. 

They didn’t just show up in the bedroom. Shouyou had a toothbrush and razor in the bathroom. He had jackets and loose socks thrown onto the floor throughout the house. He would find cat fur on his team jacket. Kenma’s fridge was filled with groceries instead of expired condiments and leftovers. Shouyou’s collection of running shoes littered the foyer. 

Kenma didn’t complain about Shouyou staying over more. Shouyou would go running before the sun came up and return the same time that Kenma woke up. Kenma would sit with Shouyou early in the morning for breakfast. And then they would go their separate ways. Shouyou would have to bike farther to the gym, but he didn’t mind. 

On most nights Shouyou would return back to Kenma’s late at night from work and practice. When Kenma wasn’t asleep in bed he was in his gaming room. Even when he wasn’t at work he was working. Usually sitting with a game that he was developing “just for fun,” as he would say. Shouyou would convince him into going to bed at a reasonable hour, but it was usually only for a short while. He would wake up in the middle of the night to Kenma walking through the house. 

They started spending more time in bed together. They would sit and share videos with each other. It always ended in them making out before Shouyou went to his own bed feeling turned on. 

At first he didn’t mean to start sleeping in Kenma’s bed. Shouyou accidentally fell asleep while they were watching a movie. He woke up to Kenma snoring lightly next to him. His head of hair spilling out from under the blankets onto the pillow. Shouyou quietly moved out from under the covers and tried sneaking out of the room. 

Kenma caught him, “Going on a run?” He had pulled the blanket down to just below his eyes. 

“Be back soon,” Shouyou said. He fought the urge to lay right back into bed with him right then. 

After his shower he returned to bed. Shouyou curled up against Kenma under the covers. Kenma blinked awake and pulled Shouyou into another morning kiss. 

“When’s practice?” 

“At nine,” Their foreheads were pressed together. Shouyou tried to see Kenma through the faint morning light shining through the covers.

Kenma mumbled to himself and kissed him. Shouyou parted his lips to welcome Kenma’s tongue into his mouth. Kenma’s hand moved into Shouyou’s hair pulling him closer into the kiss. Kenma used body language more often than he used words. Everytime they kissed he would press his entire body against Shouyou. 

Kenma pressed their hips together. Usually Shouyou would pull away before it affected him, but being under the warmth of the covers he couldn’t stop his body from reacting. Kenma didn’t show any sign of noticing, or at least he didn’t react. Shouyou was thankful for that. 

Shouyou pulled away from the kiss, “You’re gonna be late.” 

“Okay,” Kenma rolled on top of Shouyou. The blanket shifted with them, falling off to the side. 

Kenma’s entire body weight was on top of Shouyou. He licked and bit at Shouyou’s lower lip. Shouyou shivered at the contact. Shouyou let out a moan and rolled his hips upwards. He froze when Kenma pulled away to look down at him. Kenma smiled and rubbed his hips against Shouyou to hear him again. 

He was hard. They both were hard. Shouyou tensed under the touch. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut when Kenma repeated the motion. Shouyou felt like he was about to lose control right then and there. It was everything he could have hoped for. He touched himself thinking about a moment like this. He thought about it practically everyday in the shower.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shouyou gripped onto Kenma’s shoulders.

Kenma stopped and looked at Shouyou with a furrowed brow, “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Shouyou sighed, “just a lot.” 

Kenma rolled off of him onto his back, “Okay.” 

He didn’t sound disappointed by stopping. Shouyou tried calming down. Kenma sat up and began getting ready for work. Once Shouyou collected himself he got up to make breakfast. 

Kenma quietly ate his eggs and rice. Shouyou watched him eat over his mug of tea. Kenma noticed him staring and gave him a small smile. 

Shouyou straightened his spine, “S-sorry!” His cheeks heated up. 

Kenma frowned, “What for?” 

Shouyou set his mug down, “About earlier,” he fidgeted in his seat. 

Kenma’s eyes stayed on him, “Don’t be sorry. I’m happy you said something.” Kenma stood up and put his dishes in the sink, “Don’t do anything you don’t want to do.” He looked back over to Shouyou and smiled. 

Shouyou got up and pressed him against the sink, “You’re so cute!” He kissed down Kenma’s throat. 

Kenma kissed the top of his head, “I’m gonna be late,” his voice was muffled in Shouyou’s hair.

“Okay,” Shouyou said against his neck. He continued to kiss and lick at Kenma’s neck. 

Kenma wrapped his arms around his neck. Kenma hands rested on Shouyou’s back as he indulged in taking in Kenma’s scent. Shouyou’s teeth grazed over his skin. Kenma sighed into the touch. Shouyou continued to lick and suck at his neck. He kissed back up his chin and cheek.

Kenma moved his head so Shouyou kissed him on the lips. Shouyou smiled into the kiss and got an idea. He moved his hands lower and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s lower half. He lifted Kenma onto the edge of the sink. Kenma let out a gasp. 

Once the shock was over, Kenma wrapped his legs around Shouyou’s torso. Shouyou pressed their foreheads together and smiled. Kenma kissed his nose making Shouyou scrunch his face. He was feeling pure joy being able to be this close to Kenma. 

“I like you so much,” Shouyou kissed him again. 

Kenma held Shouyou’s face in his hands. Shouyou tried to read his expression, but couldn’t past the neutral face he made. Kenma pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Shouyou stepped away so that he could jump off the counter. Shouyou tried to hide his disappointment from not hearing him say it back. Kenma headed for the door to put his shoes on. 

Shouyou followed behind him, “Have a good day at work!” 

Kenma stared at Shouyou for a few seconds. He bit his lip before giving Shouyou another kiss, “I like you too.” Shouyou saw his red cheeks as he turned around to leave. 

Shouyou finished up his breakfast and got ready for practice. He biked to the gym feeling lighter than ever. Practice went by smoothly. Shouyou felt happy. Everything was going so well he felt like he was on top of the world. After practice Shouyou checked his phone to see a group text started by Yachi inviting him out. He didn’t have work, so he agreed to go. 

He got to the izakaya at the same time as Yachi and Yamaguchi. It gave them some time to catch up. Shouyou hadn’t seen Yachi in a few weeks and hadn’t seen Yamaguchi in months. Tsukishima arrived shortly after. Shouyou gave him a glare when he grinned at him. Kageyama was the last to arrive. 

“We’re all here!” Yachi threw her hands up. 

“It’s been too long,” Yamaguchi took a sip of his beer. 

Shouyou made eye contact with Tsukishima. He was practically daring him to say something. 

“I’ve been busy with school and Miku,” Tsukishima leaned back in his seat. 

“How is she?” Yachi leaned over the table. 

Tsukishima pulled out his phone to show her a few pictures. Yachi cooed at them all. Kageyama leaned over her shoulder to look at the pictures. 

“Where’d she learn to smile?” Kageyama asked. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“She has Kuroo’s smile,” Tadashi said. 

Tsukishima put his phone away. His cheeks dusted pink. Kageyama sat back and looked between him and Shouyou. Neither of them had really looked away from each other. Shouyou hadn’t seen Tsukishima since he found out about the sugar baby thing. 

“How’s Kuroo?” Shouyou asked. 

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, “How’s Kenma?” 

Shouyou twitched his lip up. He glared at Tsukishima who had a smug smile on his face. 

Yachi leaned over the table almost knocking over her drink, “You know about Kozume?” 

Everyone turned to Yachi who was red in the face now. She turned to Shouyou with wide eyes. 

“Kozume Kenma, the CEO of Save Point?” Yamaguchi looked confused. 

Kageyama stared at Shouyou, “Is that who picked you up the other week?” 

Shouyou felt his face heat up. He rarely felt small, but right now he was feeling like he had a bunch of giants staring down at him. They were all looking at him for answers. Kenma’s words from the morning rang in his ears. He didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do. But he wanted to be honest with his friends. Even if it meant they would look down on him. 

“Okay,” Shouyou waved his hands up, “we are kind of in a relationship?” Even he knew that he didn’t sound sure about that. 

Tsukishima laughed behind his hand. 

“What do you know that I don’t?” Yamaguchi slapped Tsukishima’s arm. 

“Nothing,” Tsukishima composed himself. 

“Like dating?” Kageyama looked the most confused. 

Shouyou rubbed the back of his head. He twirled his fingers in the tangled curls forming from sweating during practice, “Not really? Kind of.” 

Yachi and Tsukishima were quiet. Yachi had turned away from them and sat nursing her drink. Tsukishima had turned to his phone. Yamaguchi and Kageyama watched Shouyou with similar looks on their faces. 

Shouyou explained how he ended up meeting Kenma. He talked about being in need of money and not having sponsors for volleyball. He tried to keep his voice down in fear of anyone else hearing him. His friends were all looking at him once he was done sharing. 

Yamaguchi was the first to laugh. He leaned onto Tsukishima’s shoulder he was laughing so hard. Kageyama followed him, laughing behind his hand. 

“It’s not funny!” Shouyou whined. 

“What do you even do together?” Kageyama asked. 

Shouyou wiggled in his seat. He looked down at his lap and tried to think of anything other than making out. His friends took that as something more. 

“Oh my god!” Yamaguchi gasped, “You’re having sex with him?” 

Even Tsukishima looked a little surprised. 

“No!” Shouyou’s voice drew the attention from other customers. He lowered his voice, “No, we aren’t doing that.” His stomach was beginning to cramp up, “We kiss a lot, and we spend a lot of time together. I’ve been at his house for a couple of weeks. He buys me food and I sometimes sleep in his bed,” Shouyou found himself going on. 

He couldn’t stop the jumbled mess from coming out of his mouth. It was weird going from holding it all in to being able to talk about it. The entire situation was weird. He was a sugar baby. Shouyou understood what that meant, but Kenma never treated him as anything less because of it. 

“Is he distracting you from volleyball?” Kageyama asked. 

Shouyou shook his head, “He goes to most of my games! And he met my team.” 

“Sounds like dating,” Kageyama grinned. 

“You’re still laughing at me,” Shouyou covered his face.

Yachi touched Shouyou’s shoulder, “I don’t think anyone is laughing. We just,” she paused, “we want you to be happy.” 

“I am,” Shouyou dropped his hands. 

Tsukishima’s smile dropped from his face, “Even keeping the relationship as what it is?” 

Shouyou knew what he meant. He wasn’t really in a relationship with Kenma. It was something that could end at any time. It was something that would end. 

“Yes,” Shouyou lied. It tasted bitter on his tongue. 

He was thankful when they changed the subject. Shouyou still felt sick to his stomach by the time they said their goodbyes. Kageyama hung around him as he texted Kenma for a ride back to his place. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Kageyama’s question startled him. 

Shouyou leaned against his bike, “Why wouldn’t I be?” He forced a smile, “It’s kind of what I signed up for. Plus I don’t have to worry about getting more gear or buying food anymore!” 

“Your next game is Sunday?” Kageyama was staring at him as if he could see through him. 

Shouyou nodded. He watched the car pull up to the curb. Shouyou was setting his bike on the rack when Kageyama spoke again. 

“I’ll go.” 

“Why?” Shouyou jumped. 

Kageyama stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, “Can’t trust your judgements.” He turned around to leave, “See you then.” 

Shouyou went back to Kenma’s house. Kenma was already in bed reading through emails. Shouyou crawled in next to him and laid on his stomach. He watched Kenma type furiously on his phone. He was chewing on his lip and Shouyou could see his jaw move. He was grinding his teeth together. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou tried getting his attention. Kenma didn’t turn away from his phone, so Shouyou tried again. The second time didn’t work. “Kenma!” Shouyou yelled. 

Kenma startled and dropped his phone in his lap. Shouyou broke out into laughter at his reaction.

“Hey,” Kenma said as if he was just now realizing Shouyou was there. He stopped chewing on his lip and picked his phone back up. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou tried again. Kenma continued to type on his phone. Shouyou continued, “Do you think it’s weird that I’m here all the time?” 

The question got Kenma’s attention. He put his phone down and looked straight ahead, “You could just move in.” 

Shouyou sat up on his elbows, “What?” 

Kenma turned to him. Shouyou felt like everything around him was closing in. His vision could only focus on Kenma’s eyes watching him. Waiting for a reaction of some kind, or a response. 

“I can’t just bother you like that!” Shouyou covered his head with the pillow. 

He heard Kenma’s muffled laughter, “I was just joking.” 

Shouyou peaked at him from under the pillow. Kenma was smiling at him and it made his heart skip a beat. He was suddenly feeling really nauseous. Shouyou hid under the pillow, pulling the blanket over him. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma’s voice sounded small, “you don’t have to stay over.” 

Shouyou pulled his head out from under the covers just enough to see Kenma. He was turned away with a blush on his cheeks. 

“I don’t mind,” Kenma pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth, “if you don’t want to stay.” His eyes turned to Shouyou then looked back away, “And I don’t mind if you do want to stay.” 

“I don’t want to burden you,” Shouyou sat up. The blanket fell around his waist. He sat on his knees to fully face Kenma, “I can take care of myself! But,” he looked down, “I like spending time with you.” 

Kenma placed his hand over Shouyou’s closed fist, “Okay.” 

Shouyou looked up and met his eyes. The way the light hit them made it look like they were shining. Shouyou gulped, parting his lips. He looked at Kenma’s lips which her red from him chewing on them. 

Kenma leaned in to kiss him. Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to ignore his racing thoughts. His mind kept drifting to dark places that he didn’t want to think about. He wanted to spend time with Kenma. He wanted to be near Kenma. He wanted to feel all of Kenma. 

That scared him. Shouyou was scared about the good feelings that Kenma gave him. He was scared that he would never get what he really wanted out of them. He was afraid of what Kenma wanted out of him. Shouyou remained quiet about all the thoughts going through his head. He liked what they had. It was what he convinced himself. 

Kenma pressed his tongue into Shouyou’s parted lips. Shouyou sunk into the physical attention. He wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him closer. Kenma kissed down his neck making Shouyou moan. 

“Can I,” Shouyou wiggled his hips, “take my shirt off?” 

Kenma stopped with his lips still on Shouyou’s neck. The room was silent for too long. It made Shouyou feel like he shouldn’t have said anything. 

“Yeah,” Kenma pulled away. 

Shouyou changed in front of people all the time. He even had sex before. Kenma’s eyes watching him made him feel embarrassed. He tossed his shirt to the side and fought the urge to cover himself. 

Kenma reached out to wrap his arms back around him. He rolled on top of Shouyou. Kenma kissed down his neck and chest. He rolled his hips up enjoying the feeling of his hard-on against Kenma’s. 

Kenma stuck his tongue out, dragging it along Shouyou’s nipple. His eyes watched Shouyou’s reaction. Shouyou felt the knot in his stomach tighten. His fingers found their way into Kenma’s hair. He tugged at it and let out a moan. Kenma licked again, wrapping his lips around his nipple and sucking at it. His teeth grazed over the sensitive skin. It made Shouyou tremble under the touch. Kenma kissed and sucked on the skin on his chest. 

Shouyou felt embarrassed. He felt like he was going to come undone right then and there from his nipples alone. Kenma continued with the same ministrations on the other nipple. Shouyou wiggled his toes. He wrapped his legs around Kenma’s waist. Kenma pressed against Shouyou. He was just as hard as Shouyou was. 

“I wanna—” Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut.

Kenma kissed back up his neck, “What do you want?” He whispered into Shouyou’s ear. 

Shouyou moved his head to kiss Kenma, “I want you to touch me.” 

Kenma kissed him hard. His hand slid down Shouyou’s stomach and reached into his pants. Shouyou barely had time to react. Kenma’s hand rubbed him under his pants. Shouyou moaned into Kenma’s mouth. 

Kenma’s hand was wrapped perfectly around him. He slowly pumped Shouyou. His thumb brushed over the tip of his head. Shouyou felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure. 

Shouyou breathed heavily. Kenma continued to kiss him as he jerked him off. Shouyou moaned, gripping onto Kenma’s shoulders. 

“I’m gonna,” Shouyou managed out. 

Kenma continued to rub him until he released his orgasm. Shouyou bucked his hips up into Kenma’s palm. He let out a breathy moan against Kenma’s lips. He came in Kenma’s hand with a cry. 

Kenma kissed him, pulling his hand out from his pants. He pressed his forehead against Shouyou’s sweaty forehead. Shouyou opened his eyes and smiled up at him. Kenma smiled back at him and placed a kiss on his nose. 

He rolled off of Shouyou. Kenma was still obviously hard, but he got out of bed to clean up. He brought Shouyou a towel to clean off. Kenma got back into bed with Shouyou. He laid down with Shouyou under the covers. 

“You really could just live here,” Kenma rested his head on the same pillow Shouyou was on. 

Shouyou blushed, “I couldn’t do that to you.” 

Kenma was silent for awhile. Shouyou thought he went to sleep. After a few minutes he heard a soft, “Okay.” 

Shouyou drifted off to sleep curled up in Kenma’s side. 

He got up before Kenma the next day. Shouyou had an early start at practice. He rode his bike to the gym and changed into his work out clothes. 

Honda gasped next to him, “Hinata!” He pointed at Shouyou’s chest. 

Shouyou looked down and saw the hickies that covers his chest around his nipples. He quickly put his shirt on and hid his blush. 

“Are those from Kozume?” Minami asked. 

Shouyou stood up, “Let’s go!” He ran out of the changing room. 

Shouyou went to practice with his teammates teasing him. By lunch Shouyou checked his phone. He saw a notification from his bank account. Kenma sent him the usual money, but he had a little extra added in. 

Shouyou frowned at his phone feeling his stomach sink. He felt completely sick and used. His entire mood dropped. 

Shouyou felt dirty. He felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over him. He had known that Kenma would pay him the usual amount. But to see the extra money in his account terrified him. 

He went back to practice feeling distracted. Did Kenma just pay him extra for sex? Was he a prostitute? He ended up being sent to the bench after having a volleyball sent flying into his face. His nose was bleeding and his face ached, but it wasn’t like the ache in his chest. 

Shouyou stayed watching practice until his teammates were done. He slowly changed making sure to hide his hickies. He didn’t have work, so he figured he would take the longer route and go meet Kenma at his work. He was determined to confront Kenma. 

Shouyou arrived to the giant Save Point building not feeling as brave as he originally did. He looked up at the building and pulled his bag tightly over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure when Kenma would be out of work, and he wasn’t sure if he was even allowed inside. He hadn’t contacted Kenma to even let him know that he was there. 

Shouyou could barely stand. He clutched onto his bike like his life depended on it. Shouyou shook with anxiety. He looked up at the intimidating building in awe. He hadn’t really looked at Kenma’s building. It was like physical proof of how different their worlds were. 

“Hey, Shorty,” An arm was thrown around him. 

Shouyou looked up to see Kuroo smiling at him. Shouyou slipped out from under his arm. 

“Hey,” Shouyou looked warily at him. 

Kuroo looked him up and down. He hummed and turned to the building before grabbing Shouyou’s arm, “Let’s hang out.” 

Shouyou was whisked away. Kuroo took him to a cafe on the corner of the street. He ordered a coffee and turned to Shouyou waiting for his order. 

“Tea,” Shouyou stepped in front of Kuroo to pay. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on the back of his head. 

They found a seat and sat across from each other. Shouyou looked up over his drink to see Kuroo smiling at him. 

“Why’d you invite me out?” Shouyou asked. 

Kuroo rested his head on his hand, “Why’d you pay after I invited you out?” 

Shouyou sat up in his seat. It was awkward sitting across from Kenma’s best friend. He felt defensive, “It’s not like it’s really my money.” 

Kuroo sat back in his seat. He was a little intimidating. He still wore a smile on his face. Shouyou could see why Tsukishima was with him. 

“Isn’t it, though?” Kuroo challenged. 

Shouyou was the first to back down. He moved his drink to the side and placed his head down on the table. His stomach still hurt and his mind wouldn’t slow down. He was regretting getting a caffeinated tea. It wasn’t helping to calm anything. 

“Do I even deserve it?” Shouyou ruffled his hair. 

Kuroo remained quiet. 

Shouyou sighed and sat back up. Kuroo knew Kenma better than he did, “He says he likes me, but then he just,” Shouyou clutched his head, “Blah! Y’know? He—”

“Kenma can read people pretty good,” Kuroo said, “but he has a way about him.” Kuroo grinned, “You’re very unpredictable to him. I think he just doesn’t know what to do with you.” 

Shouyou groaned. 

“Kei told me what was going on,” Kuroo continued. “I know how he can be with his money,” He set his mug down, “he is hard headed.” 

“I like him,” Shouyou looked into Kuroo’s eyes. He could feel the tears in his eyes threatening to come out. 

Kuroo turned his gaze away from Shouyou to his phone. Shouyou was thankful for the time to collect himself. 

Kuroo placed his phone back down with the screen lit up showing Kei holding Miku. It gave Shouyou something to talk about that wasn’t Kenma. He needed a distraction until he could figure out what he wanted to say without getting angry. 

It was nice to get to know Kuroo. Kei would talk about Kuroo every now and then, but it was different to talk to him directly. Kuroo had a lot of stories to share about Kenma and Kei. Soon, they were both laughing together. 

Shouyou stopped laughing when he saw Kenma walk through the front door. They made eye contact before Kenma started walking towards them. Kuroo turned around and waved at him. 

Shouyou turned away from him. His stomach ache had gone away, but he was still feeling heated. He bounced his leg thinking of his options. He could stay and make conversation as if nothing was wrong. He could just up and leave with some flimsy excuse. 

Words spilled from his mouth before he even had a chance to decide, “Why’d you pay me extra?” Apparently there was a third option. 

Kenma hadn’t even sat down yet. He stood in front of Shouyou’s only viable escape route. He looked at Shouyou with his mouth open, but nothing was coming out. 

“I may not be good at math, but even I know that I shouldn’t have five hundred extra,” Shouyou had no filter. His brain was short circuiting from thinking about it all day, “Is it because of what we did? Is it what we’ve been doing?” 

Kenma remained standing. His eyes drifted from Shouyou to Kuroo. 

“I’m not your prostitute, Kenma,” Shouyou said between gritted teeth. His blood was boiling. He stood up to leave. 

He heard the scrape of the chair behind him as Kuroo stood up. Shouyou could hear Kenma say something to him, or maybe it was to Kuroo, but he couldn’t make it out. He hurried outside and rushed to unchain his bike. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma’s voice behind him made him jump. 

Shouyou squeezed his eyes together and tried to ignore him. Kenma didn’t budge from where he was standing. Shouyou stood straight up in an attempt to make himself taller.

“If you’re gonna give me money every time we do that,” Shouyou’s face felt warm, “then I don’t want any of it.” 

Kenma’s face fell. He had a frown on his face and reached his arm. He lowered it back to his side. 

Shouyou’s nails were digging into his palms, “I like you, Kenma. I think you’re really cool and fun to be around. You’re so cute it drives me insane. I like that you go to my games and wanted to actually know my team. I like that you spend time with me.” 

He looked down at his feet. His shoes were the pair he bought after the first time Kenma paid him. They were already worn down on the sides. 

Shouyou’s legs were shaking and tears burned his eyes, “But, you can’t treat people like this.” 

He looked up at Kenma through his watery eyes. The tears spilled over his cheeks and he couldn’t stop them, “I like you so much it hurts. I don’t want this to end. You don’t have to pay me. I can find another way to manage. I’ll work more hours if I have to. I’ll get another job. I’ll find people who really wanna sponsor me and don’t underestimate me.” 

He wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. Shouyou shook his head, “I just don’t want this to end.” 

“Shouyou,” Kenma stepped forward, closing the gap between them. 

Shouyou fell into his arms, sobbing. He knew people were staring at them as they walked by, but he couldn’t stop. Shouyou knew that Kenma didn’t care what people thought about him. But he shielded Shouyou’s face from onlookers

“Okay,” Kenma said, “okay.”

Shouyou looked up, “You can’t do that to me.” He held Kenma’s cheeks in his hands. 

“Okay.” 

“You don’t have to pay me anymore,” Shouyou hiccuped. 

Kenma closed his eyes and placed his forehead against Shouyou, “Okay.” 

“I just want to be with you.” 

“Okay,” Kenma said against his lips. 

Shouyou closed his eyes as Kenma kissed him. They pulled apart slowly. Shouyou’s eyes felt puffy and his nose was still running. The cold air hit his cheeks where the tears were now drying.

“Did you want to go home?” Kenma still had his arms around Shouyou. 

“Yeah,” Shouyou nodded. 

They finally pulled away from each other. Kenma slipped his hand into Shouyou’s hand. They stood shoulder to shoulder in comfortable silence. 

“Shouyou,” He turned his attention to Kenma. 

He leaned in to kiss Shouyou. When they pulled away Kenma was smiling, “I like you too.”

Shouyou broke out into a huge smile. He felt so happy that he began to laugh. Kenma turned away and covered his mouth with his free hand. Shouyou saw his shoulders shake as he tried to cover up his laugh. 

“Kenma, that sounds creepy!” 

Kenma glared at him and dropped his smile. 

“No,” Shouyou turned to Kenma grabbing onto his other hand, “I want to hear your laugh!” 

“Nope,” Kenma turned away. 

“I wanna hear it! I wanna hear it!” Shouyou swung their hands from side to side. 

Shouyou could see Kenma biting the inside of his cheek. He turned back to Shouyou and kissed him again, “Let’s go home.” 

Shouyou nodded, “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma, is kissing in public really a good idea? 
> 
> My [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/witchy.alien/) if anyone wants to see too many selfies, food, and body positivity/neutrality


	14. Lewd News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PR, Kageyama, and good sex

Shibuya was absolutely livid. She was sending Kenma message after message, and when he didn’t respond to that she called. Kenma continued to end the call. Shouyou was asleep next to him and he couldn’t bother with talking to Shibuya. 

He knew she was mad at him for not explaining what was going on. It wasn’t as if he planned to make his relationship with Shouyou public. He didn’t know that someone would snap a picture of them and post it online. Kenma knew that it was his fault if anything happened. He didn’t want some picture affecting Shouyou’s career. 

Shouyou groaned next to him, “Answer your phone.” 

Kenma gave in, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, Kozume, really?” Shibuya sighed. “When were you planning to tell me that you and Shouyou were going to make out in public?” 

Kenma frowned, “It wasn’t planned.” 

Shibuya let out a frustrated noise, “Just come in early.” She hung up. 

Kenma rolled back over to Shouyou. He placed his hand on Shouyou’s cheek. He trailed his hand down Shouyou’s neck, tracing the hickies he left on his collarbone. Shouyou hadn’t seen the picture yet. A part of Kenma wanted to keep that hidden, but he knew he couldn’t

Shouyou looked at Kenma with worry in his eyes, “She sounded mad.”

“Can you meet her with me?” Kenma could feel his heart in his throat. 

Shouyou sat up, “What happened?” 

Before Kenma could open his mouth Shouyou got a notification. Kenma watched Shouyou’s eyes widened as he read what was sent to him. Shouyou looked up at him and back down to the news article. 

Shouyou shoved the phone into Kenma’s face, “Who would do this?” 

Kenma knew what Shouyou was asking. He felt violated for having one of his intimate moments posted online. He couldn’t imagine how Shouyou was feeling. He never had negative attention drawn to him before. 

Kenma moved Shouyou’s hand back down, “It might be best if you called your coach in.” 

Shouyou nodded and made the phone call. Together, they went to Save Point and met up with Shouyou’s coach. 

Shouyou was shaking the entire elevator ride. He was clutching his stomach and jumped at the sound of the door dinging. 

“I saw the picture,” He said, “It’s okay, Hinata.” 

Kenma was happy he said something. Kenma felt like nothing he said could help the situation. He was feeling guilt take place and make a home in his stomach. He didn’t need to look at Shibuya to know she was overwhelmed with Kenma. 

“Thank you for coming in,” She greeted Shouyou and his coach. 

They all sat down at the large table. Shibuya presented the various news articles that had come out. Many of them were just asking who Kenma was kissing. Others were taking a hit at his character, which he could care less about. Since his official statement he still had the support of various companies. He was more worried about Shouyou. 

Shouyou was looking through the harsh comments. His coach took his phone away, “Hinata, you can’t pay attention to them.”

“How can I not?” Shouyou raised his voice. His face dropped as he seemed to instantly regret it. He bowed his head low, “I’m so sorry to trouble you all.” 

Kenma placed his hand over Shouyou’s closed fist. He didn’t like that he was the cause of Shouyou’s troubles. Shouyou was sitting there blaming himself, and Kenma couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Hinata,” Shibuya’s gentle voice made him look up, “this might be a good thing.” 

Shouyou’s entire demeanor changed. He was smiling at her, “It could?” 

She nodded, “A few LGBT organizations have already reached out after Kozume’s announcement. We can set up interviews with a couple of them.” 

Shouyou turned to Kenma, “Would that be okay?” 

Kenma looked into Shouyou’s eyes. He was practically pleading for something Kenma wasn’t sure he could give. Kenma looked past Shouyou and saw his coach watching their interaction. 

“What about Shouyou?” Kenma turned to Shibuya. 

She looked over to Shouyou’s coach, “I imagine you already have a protocol for this?” 

“Hinata will continue to play as usual,” His coach explained. 

“I’m not kicked off the team?” Shouyou sat up in his chair, smiling at the coach. 

“I’ve had worse scandals,” His coach continued. “You will play as usual. When we get to the semi-finals you may get more interviews about it.” He placed a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder, “If you want to answer them I will support you.” 

Shouyou bowed, “Thank you so much!” 

Kenma liked hearing the “when” in that. He knew that Shouyou’s coach didn’t underestimate him. He appreciated the full support of his coach. 

“Kozume,” Shibuya said, “you have the official release party coming up. It may be good to have Shouyou attend.” 

Kenma waited for Shouyou to answer. He didn’t want to assume that he would just go along with Kenma. 

“Yeah!” Shouyou was smiling at Kenma.

They worked out the details of their plans. Ways that they can avoid anymore scandals in the future. Kenma got reprimanded by Shibuya for not thinking about the time and place of their interaction. 

Once they were done, he and Shouyou were left alone in the conference room. Shoyou rubbed his fingers together. He was looking everywhere but at Kenma. He looked as anxious as Kenma felt. 

“Shouyou,” He touched Shouyou thigh. 

Shouyou jumped at Kenma’s touch, “Yes!” He coughed, “Yes?” 

“It’ll be okay,” Kenma told him. 

Shouyou looked down to their hands, “But how do you know?” 

Kenma thought for a moment, “I don’t.” 

He felt useless. 

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma, “I’m sorry to trouble you.” 

Kenma sighed into his touch. He breathed in Shouyou’s freshly showered scent. He smelled like Kenma’s body wash mixed in with his own laundry detergent. Kenma was getting more and more used to Shouyou. He liked holding Shouyou. He liked being close to him. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” Kenma said into Shouyou’s hair. 

“I wish people would leave you alone about it,” Shouyou pressed his face into Kenma’s shirt. 

Kenma smiled and kissed his head. Shouyou would have to push through something he never had to deal with before. Yet, here he was trying to fight for Kenma.

They held each other in the quiet room. It was still too early for anyone to be coming into work, so they had the room to themselves. Kenma placed another kiss on top of Shouyou’s head. 

Shouyou giggled, “I feel like we could do something dirty.” 

Kenma pulled away from him to see his face. Shouyou had his lips puckered and he averted his gaze. 

“What if we did?” Kenma challenged.

Shouyou’s face turned a bright red in a matter of seconds. He pushed his arms out to distance himself from Kenma. 

“No one needs this office until noon,” Kenma leaned forward, smiling. 

Shouyou licked his lips. Kenma knew he was thinking about it. 

“We could do whatever you want, Shouyou,” Kenma whispered into his ear. 

Shouyou turned his head to kiss him. When they pulled apart Shouyou moved Kenma’s hair behind his ear. Shouyou kissed him again. 

“Anything?” Shouyou asked. 

“Anything,” Kenma nodded. He didn’t expect his teasing to actually go far. “Were you going to practice?” 

Shouyou stood up and Kenma followed. They kissed again and Kenma watched him go. 

Kenma decided to head up to his office and get to work. He had interviews to schedule and plan for. As well as a party that was about to happen for his new system release. It kept him busy for the day. 

One of the major LGBT news companies wanted to hear from him. The next day he was in an interview with them. It was overwhelming talking about himself as opposed to talking about his company. They prepared questions for him to review before going in, but he was still thrown by all of them. Most of it was the basic stuff about being open and having everyone know. They asked about his dating life which Kenma left vague. He wanted Shouyou to be the one to guide that topic. 

Shouyou was at his own house preparing for his game. Kenma didn’t see much of him over the next few days. He knew that Shouyou wasn’t avoiding him, but something about the empty house made Kenma feel empty. He thought about what he asked Shouyou the other day. Kenma was joking about Shouyou moving in, but the idea was getting more appealing as the lonely nights went on. 

Kenma was happy when Saturday came along. He was actually excited to see Shouyou’s game. Kenma found his seat and threw his hood on. He watched the court as they prepared for the game. 

“Kenma!” He heard Kuroo call behind him. 

Kenma sunk lower in his seat. Trying to hide from the people around him who were now staring. 

“Kenma, I know it’s you,” Kuroo sat down next to him. 

Kei sat down next to Kuroo looking less than pleased to be there. Next to Kei was a face that Kenma had only seen in pictures and in passing. Kageyama sat down next to Kei with a scowl on his face. 

“How are you doing?” Kuroo passed a beer over to him. 

Kenma was thankful for the alcohol. He took a swig of it feeling the bubbling burn against the back of his throat. He took another gulp of it. 

“Slow down,” Kei smirked at him. 

Kenma finished the drink and handed the empty glass back to Kuroo. He zipped his sweater up and pulled it over his mouth. 

Kuroo stood up, “Want anything, Kei?” 

Kenma didn’t bother to pay attention to anything else he said. He watched the court waiting for something to happen soon. 

“I thought you two weren’t dating,” Kei’s voice sounded smug. 

Kenma glared at Kei, but saw Kageyama glaring back at him. Kei laughed behind his hand. Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned back to the court. 

“We aren’t,” Kenma mumbled. He hadn’t even talked to Shouyou about officially dating. That seemed like a lifetime away. 

Before Kei could respond Kuroo returned. He sat down next to Kenma again and handed him another drink. Kenma knew he shouldn’t, but he was feeling too anxious and wanted to drown his anxieties in the comfort of alcohol. 

The game started shortly after. They introduced the players and Kenma perked up seeing Shouyou. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him as he shifted in his seat. Kenma hid behind his beer. 

The game was fun to watch. Kei made comments to Kageyama throughout. By the halfway point Kenma was three beers in and a little too into the game. He found himself staring at Shouyou a little more than he meant to. He was just close enough to watch the way Shouyou’s thighs tensed right before a jump. He had perfect form that it was a surprise to Kenma that Shouyou hadn’t gotten sponsors yet. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo knocked their shoulders together. 

Kenma startled and dropped his cup in his lap. He frowned at the last of his beer that was now seeping through his pants. He stood up to get another, stumbling over Kuroo. 

Kuroo caught him, “Sit back down.” 

Kenma did as he said with a pout. He looked back down to the court and saw Shouyou looking to the crowd. Shouyou smiled and gave a peace sign to the crowd. 

“Cute,” Kenma mumbled to himself the same time Kageyama said, “Idiot.” 

They made eye contact with each other. Kenma pushed his feet against the empty chair in front of him. 

“Kei, wanna come with me to grab a snack?” Kuroo grabbed his hand and left. 

Kageyama and Kenma were left with two seats between them. Kenma watched him from his peripheral. After a few moments Kageyama moved over to the seat next to him. 

“I saw the article,” Kageyama was looking straight ahead. 

Kenma hummed. He didn’t have to confirm that he saw it too. 

“Are you,” Kageyama narrowed his eyes, “oh — oh.” He gritted his teeth together, “Are you okay? Is he okay?” The words were rushed out. Kageyama’s cheeks were bright red as he refused to look at Kenma or the court. 

Kenma watched him with interest. He hadn’t had the chance to actually see Kageyama. Shouyou had shown him videos in the past of games they played together and against each other. He had, in his down time, checked Kageyama’s information on the official team site. Seeing Kageyama up close was a whole new world. 

Kenma smiled, “First Kei, now you.” Shouyou had picked up some good friends. He didn’t expect anything less. 

Kageyama turned his nose up, “What did Tsukishima do?” 

Kenma ignored his question, “It’s Shouyou’s choice to say anything if he wants to.” He kept his eyes on Shouyou playing his match, “I don’t care what people say about me.” 

Kageyama put his hands into his hoodie pocket, “As long as they’re not talking poorly about how he plays he doesn’t care.” 

Kenma watched Kageyama from his peripheral. He was stiff in his movements and Kenma could tell he really didn’t want to be talking. Kenma kept the silence they settled into. Kuroo and Tsukishima returned shortly after. Neither said anything about the seat change and they all sat through the rest of the game. 

After the game, Kenma waited for the crowds to leave. He saw an opening to walk down to where Shouyou was drinking water and talking to a few people that stuck around. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Kuroo followed behind him. 

Shouyou noticed Kenma and waved his arms wildly in the air. Kenma waved back at him, smiling. Shouyou saw Kageyama behind him and dropped his arms. Kenma stepped aside as Shouyou approached. 

“You ready to get your ass kicked?” Shouyou looked determined. 

Kenma couldn’t imagine still having that drive after playing such an intense game. Shouyou truly was a force to be reckoned with. It was times like these that Kenma felt out of his element. He understood volleyball. He understood the drive to succeed and level up in life. Shouyou lived a life that was consumed by what he wanted and what he was fighting for. 

“As if,” Kageyama scoffed. 

Before Shouyou could say anything else his coach called him over. They watched him jog over and talk to him for a bit. Kenma’s eyes kept drifting to Shouyou in his shorts. He tried to reason that it was because of the buzz from the alcohol. 

“You’re really obvious,” Kuroo stage whispered into his ear. 

Kenma turned away to leave. He preferred to wait for Shouyou outside if it meant he wouldn’t have to deal with the teasing or extra eyes. He could hear Kuroo laughing behind him. 

Shouyou took much longer to come out than usual. Eventually, he walked out talking animatedly with Kageyama. Shouyou clutched onto his bag and walked fast to keep up with him. They were too far away fro Kenma to hear what they were saying. Kageyama saw him waiting and pointed Kenma out to Shouyou. Whatever Kageyama told Shouyou made his entire face burn red. Shouyou waved him away and jogged towards Kenma. 

“Thanks for waiting!” Shouyou stopped in front of him, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Congrats,” Kenma brushed his hair behind his ear.

Shouyou was looking to his feet, “I really wanna kiss you right now.” 

Kenma looked around. They weren’t the only ones there, and after the picture he knew he should be more careful. But he just couldn’t find himself to care. He was more worried about Shouyou. 

“Someone could see us,” Kenma reminded. 

Shouyou frowned at him, “I know that.” 

Kenma held his hand out for Shouyou to grab. Kenma walked him to his team’s bus. Some of Shouyou’s teammates greeted him. It was nice seeing all the support Shouyou had around him. It was no wonder why Shouyou was so sure of his decisions. 

Shouyou reached for Kenma’s other hand. They stood facing each other with the bus blocking the view of onlookers. Shouyou seemed to notice it too. 

“Can I?” Shouyou’s lips were slightly parted.

Kenma leaned in, his hair acting as a curtain around their faces. Shouyou tasted like his mint lip balm. Kenma’s hands settled on his waist. Shouyou’s hands rested on his shoulders. Kenma watched Shouyou’s eyes flutter open when they pulled apart. 

Some of Shouyou’s teammates began calling out to them. They heard a few shushes making Shouyou laugh. 

“Can I come over later?” Shouyou slid his hands down Kenma’s arms. 

Kenma kissed Shouyou on the cheek, “See you.” 

Kenma saw Kuroo and Kei waiting for him. At Kuroo’s house Yamaguchi was sitting in the living room watching a children’s show with Miku. 

Kuroo immediately lifted her up into the air. Miku tried talking to her dad in her gibberish that Kuroo seemed to understand. Kei made tea and sat down next to Yamaguchi. 

Kenma held his tea and watched them interact. Miku grabbed at his hair. Kuroo placed her in Kenma’s lap. 

“You’re so good with her,” Yamaguchi said. 

“Until I’m alone with her,” He frowned, “then she’s a monster.”

Kuroo laughed and sat down next to Kenma. Kei smiled and took Miku into his own arms. Not without a struggle to get her to let go of Kenma’s hair. Kenma watched Miku light up when her other dad was holding her. She cooed up at him, blowing raspberries. 

“Oh,” Yamaguchi pulled out his phone, “I don’t know if you’ve seen this yet.” 

‘Who is Kozume Kenma’s Mystery Man?’

Kenma stared at the article. They had pictures of them kissing along with pictures from the game. Kenma frowned at the page. Now they were watching him and Shouyou. It felt like negative attention was being drawn to Shouyou. 

“They don’t have anything better to do with their time,” Kei read the article over his shoulder.

Kenma pulled his legs under him, “I had a few interviewers ask about it, but I want Shouyou to decide what to say.” 

Yamaguchi laughed, “Does he even know what to say?”

Kei laughed behind his hand. Miku mimicked her dad’s laughter. 

Kenma side eyed Kuroo who shrugged. 

“Wait,” Kei stopped laughing, “do you still pay him?” 

All eyes were on Kenma. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. Kuroo saw Shouyou right after the last time he paid him. And the way Yamaguchi was looking at him proved that he knew about the Sugar Daddy relationship. 

“No,” Kenma wasn’t even sure if he believed himself. “He got mad the last time I did,” He explained. 

“The kissing photo?” Kuroo smiled at him. 

Kenma nodded and groaned, “I’m going to leave if another question is asked.” 

They were kind enough to change the subject. It was strange to know that he was spending time with people that Shouyou was close with. Kenma wondered if Kuroo ever felt the age gap between him and Kei. Even though Kei and Shouyou were the same age they both had so many differences. Kenma tried to push all thoughts out of his mind, but his anxiety was rising. 

Kei and Yamaguchi ended up going out with Miku, leaving Kuroo and Kenma time for themselves. They busied themselves with video games and pizza. 

“We’re getting too old for this,” Kuroo said between bites. 

Kenma kept his eyes on the TV, “Shouyou only makes really healthy food.” 

Kuroo gasped, “Did he make you eat a vegetable?” 

Kenma grimaced, “I’m eating a vegetable right now.” 

Kuroo went quiet. He watched Kenma win the round of the game before saying, “Tomato sauce isn’t a vegetable.” 

“It literally has tomato,” Kenma glared at Kuroo. 

Kuroo raised his hands up in defense. He took over the controller to do the next round, “So, he’s been cooking for you?” 

Kenma blushed, “And sleeps with me.” 

Kuroo didn’t have much of a reaction to his confession. He continued to play the game, finger mashing the buttons. It was similar to the way Shouyou played games. 

His question continued to pop into his mind, “Do you feel the age gap between you and Kei?”

Kuroo paused the game and set the controller down. He turned to face Kenma completely on the couch. He remained silent, waiting for Kenma to say more. 

“Am I ruining his life?” Kenma pulled his knees up. “What if this hurts him?” 

“He’s able to make take that risk,” Kuroo’s voice was quiet even though they were alone. “And, yeah,” He continued, “I feel it when Kei is more antsy to do something. Or when I take a minute longer to get out of bed.” 

Kenma looked into Kuroo’s eyes. He was looking past Kenma, his eyes clouded with emotion. 

“I think about it all the damn time with Miku,” Kuroo’s voice cracked, “What if I die first and leave Kei alone?” He took a moment to compose himself, “I took those risks because I love Kei. I love him when he talks shit. I love when he talks to Miku when he thinks I’m not listening. I love him despite those fears and worries.”

Kenma smiled at his friend. 

Kuroo winked, “Also, it makes sex amazing.” He turned back to unpause the game, “Were we that wild ten years ago? I feel like I can’t keep up half the time.” 

“Gross,” Kenma said with no real emotion behind it. 

They spent the rest of the time finishing the box of pizza and the game. There was comfort in knowing that he didn’t have to feel alone in his worries. 

He made it home right before Shouyou arrived. Shouyou already knew the code to the house, so when Kenma got out of the shower he was waiting in the living room. Shouyou jumped up to greet him. 

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck. Kenma’s hair was still dripping wet onto his arms. He pulled Kenma into a deep kiss. Kenma was overwhelmed with the scent of mint and vanilla radiating off of Shouyou. He wondered if it was Shouyou’s shampoo or soap that was vanilla. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Shouyou said between kisses. 

Kenma pushed his tongue into Shouyou’s mouth. His entire body felt hot. Shouyou stumbled backwards onto the couch. Kenma laid on top of him, and pressed their bodies together. Shouyou was already hard. He rolled his hips up against Kenma’s. 

Kenma kissed down his throat, “You did good today.” He nipped at the skin, “You looked good.” Kenma dragged his hand up Shouyou’s thigh in his running leggings, “Couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” 

Shouyou wrapped his legs around Kenma’s waist. Kenma pressed against Shouyou who moaned into the touch. He helped Shouyou out of his shirt. 

“You too,” He told Kenma. 

Kenma didn’t think he looked as good as Shouyou without a shirt on. He took his off anyway. 

There was only so much kissing and dry humping Kenma could do before it became too much. Shouyou was panting under him with his eyes closed. 

“Can I blow you?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou stopped, bewildered, “Now?” 

“That’s why I asked.” 

“Yeah, yes!” Shouyou was nodding, “Please.” 

He was quick to remove his pants and underwear. Kenma sat between Shouyou’s legs. Kenma could already feel the carpet burn on his knees. He pumped Shouyou’s cock, his tumb slid over the tip. Kenma dragged his tongue on the underside. He slowly wrapped his mouth around Shouyou eliciting moans from him. 

Shouyou repeated Kenma’s name in a rushed whisper. Kenma rubbed his hands up and down Shouyou’s thighs. Kenma worked faster, laying his tongue flat so he could go deeper. He managed to get all of Shouyou into his mouth. He could feel his own cock twitch with arousal. 

Shouyou had his hand tangled into a fist in Kenma’s hair. Kenma swirled his tongue around Shouyou, tasting the bitterness. He could tell that Shouyou was working hard not to move his hips. Shouyou’s moans got louder the closer he got. 

“I’m gonna,” Shouyou’s free hand found Kenma’s, “I’m gonna,” he repeated. 

Kenma continued to work him until Shouyou spilled into his mouth. Shouyou’s grip on his hair slowly eased up. Kenma pulled off of him and looked up feeling pleased with himself. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou groaned, “can I do you?” 

Kenma got off of his knees and kissed Shouyou, “Yeah.” 

Shouyou was between his thighs in a matter of seconds. Watching him pull off his shorts only made Kenma harder. Shouyou seemed to hesitate when he saw Kenma’s dick. 

“You don’t have to,” Kenma stroked Shouyou’s cheek. 

He shook his head, “You’re just really,” he didn’t finish his sentence. 

Kenma didn’t care what Shouyou had to say, at least, not in that moment. Shouyou held his hand at the base and worked his tongue around the tip. Wherever his mouth couldn’t reach, his hand was. Kenma rubbed the back of Shouyou’s head, encouraging him to keep going. 

Shouyou quickened the pace. It caught Kenma by surprise and he let out a gasp. Kenma covered his mouth to let out moans that were getting caught in his throat. Shouyou continued to lick and suck him. Kenma felt his stomach tighten and his thighs tense up. 

“Shouyou,” He breathed out. 

Shouyou opened his mouth and pumped Kenma. It was so lewd. Kenma lost complete control and came. Shouyou rubbed him until most of it was in or around his mouth. Shouyou swallowed what landed in his mouth. 

He crawled into Kenma lap, wiping the come off of his chin. Kenma used his shirt to help clean his face off. 

Shouyou kissed him. He sucked at Kenma’s bottom lip. When they pulled away, Shouyou smiled. 

“We should do that all the time,” Shouyou hugged him. 

“Yeah,” Kenma kissed Shouyou neck and shoulder. He sucked at the skin until it bruised. 

Kenma would have to message Kuroo later on. The sex was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy has my mood been up and down and all around. This story sparks joy and yall spark joy. Take care of yourselves <3 <3 <3
> 
> next: entering "relationship" mode? I meant to have another party in this one but oh well sex filled the void


	15. Cat Ears and Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office dates, semi-finals, and a cat tail

Shouyou had gotten accustomed to staying with Kenma. They were sleeping in the same bed now. Shouyou’s stuff had found its way into Kenma’s bedroom. He had his toothbrush and soaps in Kenma’s master bathroom. Kenma had pushed aside a space for Shouyou to hang and fold his clothes. Even Toro had gotten accustomed to him living there. 

It was all too fast. Shouyou was in absolute heaven. He wanted things to keep moving forward. He wanted to take up all of Kenma’s space. He loved waking up to Kenma sleeping half naked next to him every morning. 

Shouyou kissed Kenma’s shoulder and snuck out of bed for training. It was getting closer to semi-finals and he had a more intense schedule. He was excited to get the practice in, but he hurt every time he had to leave Kenma. Even living with him, Shouyou almost never saw him. Morning was the only time they truly spent together. 

Kenma was rarely home. When he was, though, he was usually playing games or asleep. He would invite Shouyou to play games with him, but Shouyou was getting restless. Kenma was becoming too tired to actually function and talk. He would fall asleep during a game or in the middle of making out. 

Shouyou knew Kenma was busy. He had multiple events and interviews happening almost daily. But it was getting to the point where Shouyou was craving the attention. It took his entire being to not say anything about it when he was with Kenma. It physically hurt him not to say a word. 

Shouyou got to practice earlier than the rest of his team. His coach was already there, so he helped him set up the court. 

“Hinata,” His coach clapped his hands together, “I need to talk to you.” 

Shouyou gulped. He didn’t like how that sounded. He hurried to finish up the set up and met with the coach in his office. His body shook with anticipation. His coach sat him down, shutting the door behind them. 

When Shouyou left he immediately called Kenma. He didn’t answer, so Shouyou tried again. The phone call went to voicemail again. He let out a frustrated groaned and looked at the time. They would both have lunch off at the same time. He would meet up with Kenma then. 

Shouyou busied himself with practice. He was feeling light on his feet after the good news. Shouyou wanted to share that happiness with all those around him. 

All of his teammates noticed. But since the coach had told him to keep it a secret for the time being, Shouyou couldn’t tell any of them. Most of his team related his upbeat mood to being sort of official with Kenma. 

They had a three hour break for lunch and down time. Shouyou hurried to Kenma’s building to catch him in time for lunch. Shouyou stared up at the intimidating building in awe. 

Kenma lived in a different world. He often forgot because Kenma was so down to earth. Shouyou constantly reminded himself that Kenma’s life wasn’t average. He walked into the building feeling sweat build up under his arms. 

“May I help you?” They asked at the front desk. Everyone was in professional clothing.

Shouyou was very aware of his gym attire. He looked down to his team jacket, tugging at the zipper, “I’d like to meet with Kozume Kenma.” 

The woman gave him an odd look, “I’m sorry. I don’t think Kozume is expecting any one right now.” She looked him up and down. The “any one like you,” heavily implied. 

“Can you tell him Hinata Shouyou is here?” 

The woman was hesitant. A security officer had moved a few steps closer. Shortly after Kenma came to meet up with them. He whispered something to the front desk woman and she smiled at him.

“Shouyou,” Kenma walked up to him, “what are you doing here?” 

Kenma was wearing business clothes. He looked put together and not like he had stayed up until three in the morning. Which was what Shouyou knew he did. The only sign that he was tired were the bags under his eyes. 

Shouyou felt underdressed and embarrassed, “I just haven’t really seen you in awhile.” 

“We sleep together,” Kenma said. 

The front desk woman blushed, immediately busying herself.

“You haven’t eaten today,” Shouyou adjusted his bag strap, “you need energy! Let’s get lunch.” 

Kenma looked at the time and hummed. He pulled his hair out of the ponytail and shook it out, “Okay.” 

Shouyou was ecstatic. He grabbed Kenma’s hand gaining the attention of wandering eyes. Kenma didn’t seem to mind. He moved his hand so that their fingers were interlocking. He let Shouyou lead him to a restaurant. 

Kenma stared at him through tired eyes. Shouyou wiggled in his seat. He was a little intimidated by the look Kenma was giving him. His eyes were sharp, almost glaring at him. Shouyou made eye contact and looked down at his food. 

“What do you want to say?” Kenma asked. He didn’t sound angry, but he looked irritated . 

Shouyou dropped his utensils and picked them back up again. He tried to restrain his smile, but couldn’t contain it, “Two LGBT friendly companies want to sponsor me!” 

Kenma blinked at him. Shouyou wasn’t sure if he actually heard him. After a few seconds Kenma smiled. It was the smallest upturn of his lip that was just meant for Shouyou. His heart felt like it was going to pop. 

“We should celebrate,” Kenma rested his head on his hand, “maybe after semi-finals, though.”

“Why?” The word fell out of his mouth before it clicked. Kenma meant sex. Shouyou’s entire upper half heated up in a blush. 

Kenma went back to nibbling at his food. It was as if he didn’t say anything that made Shouyou feel like he was literally imploding. Shouyou could only think of sex. 

Sex with Kenma. 

He shook the thoughts out, “How has work been?” 

Kenma only sighed. He didn’t expand on it, but the way he dropped his head meant it wasn’t good. Kenma closed his eyes. Shouyou thought he had fallen asleep. 

“I haven’t spent enough time with you,” Kenma’s voice startled him. 

“Oh,” Shouyou poked at his leftovers, “it’s okay.” 

Kenma was quiet before saying, “Let’s go back.”

Shouyou stood up with him, “You have to go back to work already?” Shouyou tried not to pout, “I don’t have to be back at practice for another two hours.” 

Shouyou walked at a fast pace to catch up with Kenma. They got back to Save Point and Shouyou stopped. Kenma noticed and turned around, raising an eyebrow. 

“See you later, I guess?” Shouyou tugged at the bottom of his shirt. 

“Wanna see my office?” 

“You have a lot to do,” Shouyou scratched the back of his head, “I don’t want to be a bother.” 

Kenma held his hand, gently tugging him into the building. Shouyou walked closely next to him watching as everyone bowed to greet them. Anytime he made eye contact with someone they quickly turned away. It was probably weird to see Kenma holding hands with someone who looked like Shouyou. He couldn’t blame them for staring. 

Kenma’s office was on the very top floor. The room itself was spacious with a desk in the middle of the room. The black out curtains were half open. The windows overlooked the city. Kenma stood behind Shouyou as he took in the room. He took in the plush chairs and a loveseat. The shelves on the walls were lined with action figures and awards. His desk had small cat figures on it, and cat ear headphones. Shouyou was in awe at every part of the room. 

“Wow!” Shouyou turned around, his hands grabbed onto Kenma’s jacket. “This is so cool, Kenma,” He bounced on his toes, “you’re so cool!” 

Kenma turned his head, “You’re always saying I should take a break.” He rested his hands on Shouyou’s, “So, let’s take a break.”

Shouyou paused staring at Kenma’s slight blush. Kenma looked back at him. He realized his mouth was open and he hadn’t responded to Kenma yet.

“Ah! I mean,” Shouyou’s entire face was hot, “Yeah.” His body was starting to feel warm, “Yeah, breaks are good.” His voice cracked. 

Kenma wrapped his hands around his waist and kissed him. Shouyou fell into the kiss easily. It felt like it had been so long since they got a chance to actually be together. Everything before was just in passing which made Shouyou yearn for more. Shouyou’s arms wrapped around Kenma’s shoulders. 

Shouyou walked backwards, refusing to let go of Kenma. He felt the back of his knees bump into the loveseat. Kenma lightly pushed him down and crawled on top of him. Shouyou tried to hide how hard he already was. He was embarrassed how easily Kenma got him to this point. 

Kenma’s fingers danced around the hem of Shouyou’s shirt. Kenma brushed against the sensitive skin above his pants. Shouyou giggled and wiggled his hips. Kenma’s hand slowly slid up his shirt and rested on his stomach. Kenma pulled away from the kiss and their eyes met. Shouyou nodded and Kenma continued. 

He closed his eyes, sighing into the touch. Kenma pushed his shirt up. Shouyou closed his eyes when Kenma rubbed his nipple. Kenma’s lips brushed against his neck, nipping on the skin. Shouyou’s hands tightened on Kenma’s shoulders. He opened his legs so Kenma could be closer to him. Shouyou bucked his hips up. His hard on was straining in his pants. 

Kenma helped him out of his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Shouyou pulled Kenma’s jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kenma sat back so Shouyou could kick his pants off. He laid back on top of Shouyou and went back to kissing him. 

“I’m so happy,” Shouyou said between kisses. 

Kenma smiled against his lips. He gave him one last kiss and then moved down. Kenma kissed and licked down his chest and stomach. He helped Shouyou out of his underwear. Shouyou’s eyes drifted over to the door and hoped it was locked. 

Kenma was quick to put his mouth on Shouyou’s hard cock. Shouyou gripped onto the back of Kenma’s head. He let out a moan, “K-Kenma.” 

Kenma licked up the underside of the head, “Not too loud.” 

Shouyou covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Kenma circled his tongue around the head of his dick. His mouth wrapped around him and he sunk down slowly. He rolled his hips only to feel Kenma hold him down. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Kenma everywhere. 

“Kenma,” He panted behind his hand, “f-finger.” 

Kenma looked up without pulling off of him. His tired eyes blinked at him waiting for Shouyou to say what he wanted to say. Shouyou thought he would lose it right then and there. 

“I want your,” Shouyou moaned when Kenma lifted his head off of him, “fingers.” 

Kenma furrowed his brow, “I don’t have lube.” 

“Just one,” Shouyou could hear his heart pounding, “I want you in me.” 

Kenma watched him and Shouyou thought he would say no. But then Kenma licked and sucked at his index and middle fingers. When he pulled away a string of saliva went with him. Shouyou threw his head back as Kenma sunk back down on his dick. 

Kenma circled his finger around his entrance and pushed into him. Shouyou bit the back of his hand. Kenma moved his finger further in and worked his dick. Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut to the point of seeing stars behind his eyelids. 

His orgasm came quickly. Kenma’s hair got tangled in his fingers. Shouyou tried to hold back his moan as good as he could. Kenma pulled off with a messy pop. Shouyou felt Kenma’s finger pull out of him.

Kenma kissed the inside of his thigh. He moved back up to kiss Shouyou on the mouth. Shouyou felt light. He breathed in Kenma’s scent feeling satisfied. 

“Do you want a ride back to practice?” Kenma kissed his cheek. 

“You don’t want me to?” Shouyou’s eyes drifted down. 

Kenma shook his head, “It’ll make me too tired.” 

Shouyou smiled and kissed him. They kissed in between getting dressed. Shouyou helped Kenma smooth out his coat. 

“See you at home?” Shouyou couldn’t stand still. He was practically bouncing with energy. He felt completely rejuvenated.

“Yeah,” Kenma opened the door for him. 

Shouyou stood in the doorway. He smiled at Kenma and tried to contain his happiness. Kenma gave him another kiss. Shouyou smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenma to deepen the kiss one more time. 

They pulled away and Shouyou waved, “See you later!” 

Shouyou went back to practice. He felt light on his feet. His teammates around him noticed the change in his demeanor. They complimented and teased him. Most joking that he spent his break with Kenma. Shouyou wasn’t going to let them know that they were right or wrong. 

The rest of the week was filled with constant movement. Shouyou felt busier than Kenma with his hectic schedule leading up to semi-finals. He would have enough time to make breakfast in the morning and leave a plate in the fridge for Kenma. And by the time he got home, he was too tired to do much of anything. 

Even though Shouyou was busy with training, his thoughts still went back to the conversation he had with Kenma. He wanted Kenma to celebrate with him. Shouyou was out living his dream, and Kenma was about to release a project he had been working on for months. They both had so much to celebrate. Shouyou’s mind kept drifting off to the thought of having sex with him. Shouyou had a plan, but he had to wait until the break between semi-finals and championships. 

By the time it was game day, Shouyou was feeling ready. He buzzed with excitement. He had new sponsors and Kenma was coming to his game to cheer him on. Shouyou was ready to play. 

The game itself wasn’t easy. In the middle of it he was already feeling the exhaustion weighing on his chest. It only drove him to want to work harder. Shouyou smiled at the stands and waved at the cameras during the breaks. They ended up winning the game. Shouyou didn’t doubt that they would for even a second. 

Shouyou jumped and cheered with his team. He was feeling happier than ever. He searched the stands for Kenma. He startled when one of his teammates clapped his shoulder. 

“Let’s go celebrate, Hinata!” He cheered.

They waited until the crowds had died down enough for them to leave. Shouyou watched his teammates meet with their friends and family. Kenma was the last to approach. Shouyou gave Kenma a wide, toothy smile. 

Kenma pulled a bag out from behind him, “Brought you something.” 

Shouyou stood on his toes, “Thank you!” He took the bag from Kenma, “I looked so cool, right?” Shouyou knew he was fishing for compliments. He wanted to hear everything Kenma thought of him. 

Kenma blinked at him. Shouyou was antsy to hear him say the words. He smiled at him waiting for Kenma to say something, anything. 

Kenma whispered into his ear, “You looked really good out there.” 

Shouyou sighed feeling his lips against his skin. Kenma said, “good,” not, “cool.” The word did something to Shouyou and he wasn’t sure why. 

His teammates were saying bye to their families and prepared to get on the bus. Kenma’s hand brushed against Shouyou’s. It was subtle enough that if Shouyou didn’t know Kenma, he would have thought that it wasn’t intentional. 

“We’re going out to celebrate,” Shouyou held the gift Kenma got him to his chest, “I’ll be home late.” They walked out with the team. 

“I hope you enjoy your gift,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou stopped and turned to him, “I,” he blushed, “I have something for you. To, um, celebrate later with?” 

Kenma opened his mouth to speak, but someone pushed themselves between them. A microphone and camera was shoved in front of him. 

“Hinata Shouyou, you’ve been seen around with Kozume Kenma a lot. What is your relationship with him?” The man holding the microphone was much taller than him. 

Shouyou took a step back. He had never been confronted like this before. 

“Kozume has recently come out. Can you make a statement on the status of your relationship?” The man continued. 

Kenma pushed his way back next to Shouyou. He wrapped his arm around Shouyou’s waist and walked him away from the reporters, “Ignore them.” 

Shouyou nodded and continued to walk towards his bus. His coach had taken control of the situation behind them. 

Shouyou could feel his head spinning. Kenma reacted calmly to the situation and Shouyou felt like he did nothing about it. Shouyou’s life was changing and with that meant more things like this would happen. 

Kenma’s arm tightened around his waist, “You okay?”

Dazed, Shouyou pulled away from the touch, “Yeah.” He looked down to his feet, “Thank you for the gift and,” he looked to where the reporters once were. 

Shouyou got on the bus. His teammates asked him if he was okay, offering their support. Shouyou stared out the window making eye contact with Kenma. He pressed his face against the cold glass. 

The celebration with his team was big. They were going to the championships which meant they would be against the bigger, well known teams. He was excited to be able to sit with them in their win. 

It was late into the night that they said their goodbyes. Shouyou checked his phone and saw a notification saying that Kenma gave him just enough to get home. He smiled at the gesture. Shouyou was happy that Kenma wasn’t paying him anymore, but he still appreciated small amounts from time to time. It felt more intimate as opposed to being paid way too much for going on one date. 

Shouyou was excited to show Kenma what he had been planning. His entire body was feeling warm the car ride home just thinking about it. 

Toro greeted him at home. Shouyou walked through the dimly lit house and checked the bedroom for Kenma. He found Kenma in his game room. Kenma looked up when he walked into the room and smiled. 

Shouyou thought about his plan and blushed, “I’m gonna go um,” he pointed in the direction of the bedroom, “shower.” 

He left before Kenma could respond. Once in the bathroom he shut and locked the door. He dug through the drawers looking for what he stashed away in the very back. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath in. 

Shouyou showered and scrubbed at his skin. He made sure to get all the sweat out from the day. Shouyou stayed under the water until it ran cold. He knew it was mainly because he was anxious thinking about what he was about to do. 

He only hoped that Kenma would like it. 

Shouyou stared at the items in hand and took in another deep breath. “I can do this,” He said to himself. 

He looked into the mirror, “I can do this.” 

He set the cat ears on the sink countertop. He inspected the cat tail butt plug closer. He had fingered himself many times. He had a few sex toys at home that remained mostly untouched. And he had penetrative sex with partners, but never used toys with them. It felt like he skipped over the having vanilla sex part and jumped straight into it. 

He pulled out the lube and covered his fingers. He leaned over the sink, working himself open. Shouyou looked up into the mirror and quickly looked back down after seeing his bright red face. He let out a moan when he put another finger in. After stretching and fingering himself he was hard. 

Shouyou wanted to keep going, but that would destroy the purpose of his plan. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed lube onto the toy. He relaxed and pushed it in. It stretched him open in a different way than his fingers did. 

He took a moment before standing straight up again. The weight of the tail took some time to get adjusted to. In the meantime, Shouyou fixed his hair and positioned the ears just right. He turned around and gave the tail a small tug. A jolt of pleasure ran through him. He palmed at his erection. 

“I can do this,” He reminded himself one last time. 

Walking with the plug in was harder than he thought it would be. Shouyou settled on laying on the bed and sent Kenma a message instead. 

‘Come to the room.’ Followed by a few cat emojis. 

Shouyou tried positioning himself on the bed just right. He turned onto his side and then tried his stomach. He sat up on his knees, but felt too uncomfortable. He laid back down on his stomach just as Kenma opened the door. 

“Why did you message me?” He was watching the doorknob as he shut it behind him. “I was just down the hall,” Kenma made eye contact with him.

Kenma froze in his spot. He stared, almost unblinking, at Shouyou. 

Shouyou sat up and covered his hard on with the bed sheets, “I’m sorry! This is weird, right? I will go,” he tried to untangle himself, “I can go change.” 

“No,” Kenma walked to sit next to him on the bed. He stroked Shouyou’s cheek with the palm of his hand, “You’re surprising.” He gave Shouyou a gentle kiss on his other cheek, “So interesting.” 

Shouyou pulled away from the kiss, “You don’t think it’s weird?” 

Kenma shook his head. His eyes stayed on Shouyou’s face, “Do you think it’s weird?”

Shouyou shook his head, “The, um, tail feels nice.” 

Kenma pulled him into a hug, tucking his face into the side of his neck, “You’re already hard.” 

Shouyou pressed his cheek against Kenma’s head, “I had to prep myself to, um, get it in.” 

Kenma pushed him back on the mattress. Shouyou let out a yelp from the surprise strength. Kenma kissed him. His tongue pressed against Shouyou’s lips opening them up. Shouyou kept his legs spread, the pressure of the plug deep inside of him made him feel like he was going to come. 

Kenma’s hand drifted to his cock and stroked him. Shouyou twitched and squeezed his eyes shut. He moaned into Kenma’s mouth feeling the way Kenma wrapped his fingers around him. Shouyou’s mouth fell open when he came. 

Kenma continued to slowly pump his cock as come spilled over his hand. Kenma kissed Shouyou’s bottom lip and looked between them. 

Shouyou covered his face, “That was so fast,” he was feeling even more embarrassed now, “I’m so sorry!” 

Kenma kissed down his body, “Shouyou,” he looked up from his spot at Shouyou’s stomach, “you look cute.” 

Shouyou stared at him. Kenma’s face was so close to his dick. His long eyelashes were prominent under the bedroom lighting. His lips were plump and wet from kissing. Shouyou could already feel himself getting hard again. 

Kenma kissed his stomach and his thighs. Shouyou’s legs shook from feeling overwhelmed. The rush of winning and the idea of having sex made Shouyou’s head feel foggy. He covered his eyes and sighed. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma got his attention again. 

Shouyou was relieved Kenma was attuned to him. 

“How far did you want to take this?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou moved his arm to his side, “I want,” he paused. 

Kenma waited for him to finish. He had made his way back up to face Shouyou. 

“I want to,” Shouyou didn’t know why the words were hard to get out, “I want you in me. You make me,” his voice cracked, “bam! And, like, wow.” 

Kenma smiled and kissed his forehead. He kissed down Shouyou’s nose and his cheeks. He kissed his chin and then his lips. 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Kenma reminded him.

Shouyou nodded, “Okay.” 

Shouyou relaxed into Kenma’s touch. He hadn’t realized how much he had tensed up just thinking about everything. 

Kenma’s hands pressed against the back of Shouyou’s thighs, pushing his legs up. Shouyou rested one leg over Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma was slow, circling his fingers up and down Shouyou’s thigh. His hand dipped to where the plug was and Shouyou gasped. 

Shouyou watched him through heavy-lidded eyes. The tip of Kenma’s finger pushed in next to the plug. Shouyou let out a loud moan. Heat built up in his stomach. 

“K-Kenma,” He gripped the sheets, “I want you. I want you.” He knew he sounded desperate, but he waited a long time for this. 

“Can you get on your knees?” Kenma’s voice sounded airy. His face was flushed and Shouyou noticed he was still clothed. His hard cock was pressing against his gray sweatpants. 

Kenma sat back so Shouyou could lower his legs and get on his knees. Instead of turning around, Shouyou bent over to mouth Kenma through his pants. Kenma lifted his hips to help Shouyou get him undressed. Kenma pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. 

Shouyou got back to work. He licked at Kenma’s dick which was already leaking pre-cum. Kenma’s hand rubbed his back and moved closer to where the tail was. Shouyou lowered his mouth on Kenma. Shouyou used his hand to hold the base of his dick. He circled his tongue around the head and moved up and down, pumping his dick. 

Shouyou could feel the plug move inside of him each time Kenma played with the tail. Kenma gave a small tug to the tail and Shouyou moaned. He moved up so that just the tip of Kenma’s dick was in his mouth. He looked up, his mouth falling open with another moan, as Kenma tugged again. 

“Stop,” Kenma let go of the tail, “I’ll come if you keep doing that.” 

Shouyou sat up on his knees and kissed him. Kenma placed his palm on Shouyou’s cheek. He rubbed his thumb over his lips. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma’s voice was just above a whisper. He leaned in to give him another kiss. 

“The condoms and lube are, um,” Shouyou stuttered, “in the drawer.” 

Kenma kissed him and opened the night stand drawer. It gave Shouyou enough time to get on his hands and knees. He heard the pop of the lid being open and rustling behind him. Hands rested and massaged his butt. 

Lubed fingers slid against his entrance next to the plug. Shouyou pressed his face into the pillow and moaned. Kenma rubbed around, his other hand massaging him still.

“I want to hear you,” Kenma kissed the small of his back. 

Shouyou turned his head to the side and moaned. The hand rubbing him moved to the tail, gently tugging it out of him. Shouyou rocked his hips backwards. He felt empty and wanted Kenma to hurry and get to it.

Fingers entered him in place of the plug. Kenma’s fingers stretched him more than he or the plug did. He curled his fingers and brushed against his sweet spot. Shouyou humped the air craving more. Kenma spread his cheeks open as he fingered him. Shouyou felt a third finger give him the final stretch he needed. 

Kenma slid out of him, “You okay?” 

Shouyou nodded, but Kenma waited for him to speak, “Yeah.” 

Kenma kissed his butt again and Shouyou heard more rustling. It was a few agonizing seconds before Kenma finally pressed into him. Shouyou let out a loud cry at the first push into him. Kenma moved slowly, each inch filled him up and stretched his walls. He stopped once he was all the way inside. 

Shouyou rolled his hips, adjusting to the feeling. Kenma let him do it a few more times. Soon, Kenma pulled out of him and back in. 

“Amazing!” Shouyou’s words were muffled by the pillow. 

Kenma fucked into him at a steady pace. He leaned over and kissed Shouyou’s spine. His arm wrapped around Shouyou’s chest and helped lift him back up onto his hands. He pulled Shouyou up completely, both tumbling backwards. 

Shouyou lifted himself off of Kenma so they could rearrange themselves. Kenma stretched his legs out, so Shouyou could sit in his lap. Shouyou sat down on Kenma’s dick. He lifted himself back up, feeling everything from a different angle. He used his shaking thighs to move faster. Kenma’s hands rested on his hips as he bounced on his dick. 

“Coming, coming, coming,” Shouyou chanted. He pumped himself until he spilled over his hand. 

He continued to ride Kenma. His grip tightened on Shouyou’s hips. Kenma let out a groan when he came. 

They sat there, unmoving, for a moment. Kenma kissed Shouyou’s shoulder and then pressed his forehead against him. Shouyou lifted off of him and laid down feeling spent. 

Kenma rolled next to him, “I never want to move again.” He shut his eyes. 

Shouyou started with a giggle. Then he burst out into full blown laughter. Kenma opened his eyes and gave him a confused look. 

“I just,” Shouyou waited until his laughter died down, “I really like you.” 

Kenma blushed, “You’re cute.” 

“No, Kenma,” Shouyou rolled onto his side, “I am so happy right now. My heart feels like it might explode.” 

Kenma reached his hand out and placed it on his chest. He was quiet for a moment before humming, “I’m happy too.” 

They laid there taking in the silence until they both got to uncomfortable. Kenma got up to get towels to clean up with and Shouyou stripped the bed. 

“I don’t have the energy,” Kenma sighed, “Let’s sleep in the other room.” 

Toro was waiting for them in the other room. They crawled into the chilly sheets. Shouyou rested his head on Kenma’s chest. He listened to Kenma’s heartbeat, wondering if he also felt the same way as Shouyou did right now. 

He wondered if Kenma felt overwhelmed and nervous before having sex. He wondered if he was also scared to touch him before they even started this relationship. Kenma must have been, Shouyou concluded. They waited so long for this to finally happen. 

He liked Kenma. 

He loved Kenma. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou lifted his head. 

Kenma blinked his eyes open, “Yeah?” 

Shouyou took a deep breath in, “I,” he paused, “I want to tell everyone about us.” 

Kenma wrapped his arms tighter around Shouyou. He rubbed Shouyou’s back. Warmth radiated from both of them from under the covers. Shouyou was starting to feel overheated. He didn’t know if it really was warm, or if he was nervous. 

“Okay,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou watched his eyes close again. He waited for Kenma’s breathing to become light snores. 

“Okay,” Shouyou said aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who has work in less than 6 hours? 
> 
> me. it's me lmao
> 
> thanks for waiting though <3 I've been super busy this week! I love you all! Take care of yourself, drink water, and practice self care.


	16. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Shouyou have a lot of sex

Kenma watched Shouyou eat over his cup of tea. It had been so long since they spent a quiet morning together. Kenma got a full night of rest after the night that they had. All of his thoughts swirled around everything that happened. He thought about all the cute faces Shouyou made, and how red his face got. Even now, anytime Shouyou looked up he blushed and looked away. 

Kenma’s chest felt like it would crush from the emotions he felt. He was overwhelmed and consumed. It was a good feeling that he wanted to last. He sat back, his mug hitting the table harsher than he intended. 

Shouyou looked back up and made eye contact with him. Shouyou gave him a shy smile back, “I’m so happy.” 

Kenma put his elbows on the table, “Yeah,” he smiled. He thought for a moment, “Did you want to be my date to my public release event?” 

Shouyou lit up, “Of course!” 

“There will be people from outside my company,” Kenma reminded, “They would know you’ll be my date.” 

Shouyou thinned his lips and nodded, “I’m ready for that.” Even though he was saying that he was ready, his face looked frightened. 

Kenma stretched his hand across the table. He held his palm up and waited for Shouyou to place his hand in his. Shouyou’s hands were clammy, but he still gripped onto Kenma’s hand. 

“I want to do this,” Shouyou took a breath in, “I just have this feeling in my stomach and it all wants to come out. I don’t know what to do with it all. My heart goes blam! And my head is just,” He squeezed his free hand into a fist, “it’s just all you.” 

“Shouyou—”

“I,” Shouyou bit the inside of his cheek, “I just really care about you. I’m really happy.” His voice shook.

Kenma pulled away and smiled at him. Shouyou had tears in his eyes that he rubbed away. He smiled and picked up their plates. Kenma watched him wash their dishes. Shouyou hummed to himself as he scrubbed the plates clean. He put them away to dry and smiled back at Kenma. 

All Kenma could think about was how lovely and bright Shouyou was as a person. He shone like the sun and brought so many feelings to the surface. Kenma didn’t know where to place the unsettled feeling building in his stomach. His heart ached and tugged towards wherever Shouyou was. 

Kenma was in love. 

“What should we do today?” Shouyou asked. 

“What?” Kenma said, still in a daze. 

Shouyou held his hand out, “Let’s go to the park.” 

Kenma grabbed his hand to stand, “Park?”

Shouyou quickly pulled Kenma closer to him. Kenma lost his balance, stumbling into the embrace. Shouyou’s arm wrapped around his waist as he pulled him into a kiss. 

“Let’s go on a date,” Shouyou kissed him on the cheek.

Kenma liked the idea of a date. Though, he knew his phone was waiting for him back in his room. It was probably full of multiple emails from work as everyone was rushing to get finishing touches on various projects. He bit his lip thinking about it. He decided to go on the date. 

He and Shouyou went to the park. It was something that Kenma never would think about doing before he met Shouyou. He walked hand in hand as Shouyou pointed out every dog they saw. It was nice to just exist within the same vicinity as Shouyou. 

They found a place where the sun hit to sit down. Kenma laid on his back and closed his eyes. Shouyou still held his hand, laying down next to him. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou squeezed his hand, “do you talk to your family?” 

Kenma opened his eyes and turned his head, “Yeah.” 

Shouyou stared up at the sky, “What was it like growing up?” 

Kenma pulled his hand away and turned to his side. He sat up on his elbow, “Boring.” He frowned, “My mom raised me alone. She worked a lot, so I spent a lot of time with Kuroo.” 

Kenma wondered where the question came from. He tried studying Shouyou’s face, but couldn’t read his expression beyond him worrying at his lip. 

“I call her every now and then,” Kenma tried to remember the last time he did actually talk to her. Both of them were always so busy. 

“Sounds lonely,” Shouyou met his eyes. 

“Are you homesick?” Kenma asked. 

“Ah, probably,” Shouyou’s laugh fell short, “lame, right?” 

“No,” Kenma laid his head back down in the grass, “What’s your family like?” The question felt personal, vulnerable. 

Shouyou’s smile was distant and sad, “My mom is really fun. She always kept my sister and I busy because we had too much energy.” He ruffled his hair and jumped up, “Okay! Let’s go see a movie.” 

Kenma didn’t push any further. Shouyou was obviously emotional about the situation. If he didn’t want to talk about something then Kenma wasn’t going to force him. 

They ended up buying tickets for a movie neither had even heard about. It was dull and Kenma didn’t bother to pay attention to it. He was holding hands with Shouyou, playing with his fingers. Kenma traced over the smooth skin on his knuckles feeling the way Shouyou’s fingers twitched. He rubbed his thumb against the tips of his fingers and flipped Shouyou’s palm over. Every now and then the light from the movie would be bright enough for Kenma to see each line on the palm of his hand. 

Kenma turned to the movie and then looked around to see if anyone was near them. He moved his hand to Shouyou’s thigh, playing with the fabric of his jeans. The rough material under his fingers was relaxing. 

Shouyou was still watching the movie. Kenma smiled at his strained face. Shouyou’s jaw was clenched and he sat completely still under Kenma’s touch. 

Kenma continued to rub his hand up and down Shouyou’s thigh. He stopped before reaching the top of his thigh, and slowly moved back down to his knee. Kenma spent the remainder of the movie touching Shouyou. 

They stayed seated as the credits rolled. Shouyou still hadn’t looked away from the screen. His hands were fists in his lap. 

“You ready?” Kenma asked. 

Kenma didn’t even have time to react to Shouyou pulling him into a kiss. His tongue pushed into Kenma’s mouth sloppily. Kenma tightened his grip on Shouyou’s thigh. Shouyou held Kenma’s face in his hands, holding them in place.

They pulled apart from each other. Kenma licked his already wet lips and smiled. Shouyou’s entire face was red as he fidgeted in his seat.

“Let’s go,” Kenma stood up. 

After a debate on where to go, Kenma settles for the option Shouyou wanted because he was still on a “diet.” Kenma sat down in the restaurant with a pout and his hands in his pockets. 

“Kenma, do you eat vegetables?” Shouyou was failing at covering up his laugh. 

“You sound like Kuroo,” Kenma looked away. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shouyou lift something up. He looked back to see a piece of broccoli held up to his face. 

“Just try it,” Shouyou smiled. 

Kenma glared in an attempt to deter him. When Shouyou didn’t back down he took the broccoli into his hands. He stared it down and brought it up to his nose to smell. Slowly, he took the smallest bite of it. He grimaced and dropped it onto his plate. 

Next, Shouyou held up a mushroom. Kenma immediately pushed it away. Shouyou kept on picking up different veggies from his plate to let Kenma try. Each one tasted more bitter than the last one. 

“I like fruit more,” Kenma pushed away the sweet potato Shouyou held up. He ordered the caramel apple cheesecake to prove it. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou sighed, “that’s literally all sugar.” 

When it arrives Kenma holds up a caramelized apple slice to Shouyou. He waved it around, teasing, “Sugar gives you energy.” 

Shouyou took a bite of the apple. He grinned at Kenma, “Only in moderation.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes and finished his dessert.

Shouyou took him out to the grocery store before going home. It had been too long since Kenma had even stepped foot in a grocery store. Usually, he ordered most of his dinners or just went out to eat. Shouyou knew exactly where to go. He walked each aisle with confidence. 

Shouyou looked back at Kenma who was hovering far behind. He knew his face was scrunched up and he wasn’t about to hide his distaste. 

“We need groceries,” Shouyou said. 

Something about the way Shouyou used the word “We.” Kenma felt weak in the knees. His heart couldn’t take the cuteness that was Shouyou referring to them as a “We.” Kenma ended up following him down the aisles. He watched Shouyou grab items that Kenma had never bothered to look at. 

Each time Shouyou wasn’t looking he would grab things that he wanted. A couple of bags of chips, cookies, Pocky and Kit-Kats, soda, and ice cream were all hidden under the fresh vegetables and meat. He moved ahead of Shouyou to pay for everything so that he wouldn’t see what he got. 

They went home to spend the rest of the night watching movies on the couch. They laid, stretched out, on either side of the couch. Their legs were tangled together under a blanket where Toro rested on top of. Kenma leaned back and ate his bag of chips feeling smug. 

Kenma watched Shouyou as he laughed at whatever was playing. Kenma found he lost focus all day. He never thought that he would like being in such a domestic setting. He had gotten so used to Shouyou being around him. Kenma felt that same flutter in his stomach that he felt in the grocery store. 

Kenma wanted Shouyou around forever. 

“When was the last time you were at your own house?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou tilted his head, “Not too long ago. I can leave if you need to do something.” 

Kenma shook his head. Shouyou looked back at the TV and continued to watch the movie. Kenma thought for a moment before asking, “Why don’t you live here?” 

Shouyou remained focused on the movie, “I don’t wanna be a burden.” 

It was a repeated conversation. Kenma knew he should just back down with the questions. But a huge part of him was afraid that Shouyou was going to leave him. Maybe he would go back home and realize that he preferred to not spend much time with Kenma. He knew that it was just a passing thought, but the anxiety was real. 

“It wouldn’t be a burden,” He sounded desperate. 

Shouyou finally looked away from the movie, “Kenma, I,” he stopped short. 

Kenma wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making, but Shouyou stared at him for much longer than he probably intended to. 

“I’ll think about it,” He finished. 

Kenma dropped it after that. They went back to watching the movie and played video games afterwards. Which just led to Kenma a heated makeout session. The makeout session ended up with them going down on each other. 

Shouyou went to bed early out of habit leaving Kenma awake with his thoughts. He paced throughout the house. He was feeling restless so he settled in his gaming room. Kenma worked throughout the night into the early morning. 

Shouyou found him still awake, “I’m going for a run. You should get some rest.” 

Kenma checked the time and saw that it was barely five in the morning. He nodded and went to his room. He realized how tired he actually was when his head hit the pillow. 

He woke up two hours later, accepting that it would be the amount of sleep he got. Kenma was thankful for Shouyou who already had water for tea boiling. He sat down at the table and rested his head. 

“Were you up all night?” Shouyou frowned. 

Kenma nodded and closed his eyes. He heard the mug be placed down next to his head followed by a plate. He opened his eyes to see eggs and toast. 

His stomach growled. It was a rare experience, but he figured he was just getting used to having breakfast. Shouyou sat with him and scrolled through his phone as they ate. 

Kenma moved slowly through his morning routine. He checked his emails and schedule to see how to dress. He was disappointed that his day off was over. That was something he hadn’t experienced in years. 

“I’m going out with friends tonight,” Shouyou told him. 

Kenma hummed, “I’ll probably get off late. There’s a week until our release event and the announcement.”

Shouyou watched him slip on his shoes. He kissed his cheek, “Make sure you take breaks.” 

‘He looks like a housewife,’ Kenma thought. 

He was quick to shake away the thought. 

Work was as busy as he expected. He had to prepare for the event which meant everyone was running around and looking like the walking dead. He was in and out of meetings with various companies and event coordinators with his CFO and PR team. On top of it, Kenma was working with Shibuya to put together the perfect announcement about his relationship. 

Kenma sometimes hated how business worked. If it were up to him then he would just tell his close friends when they asked. He knew that this would be the best route for Shouyou’s benefit. He figured his company’s as well, but he wasn’t entirely worried about that. 

His phone buzzed with a message from Kuroo reminding him to take breaks. He rolled his eyes at the message and continued to work. 

“I’ll send you over the statement and let me know it needs any adjustments,” Shibuya bowed and made her way out of the office. 

Kenma sat back in his chair and sighed. He looked over to the love seat off to the side. He could go to sleep, but then he’d have to stay later. He closed his eyes just for his office phone to ring. 

“Hinata Shouyou is here to see you. Is that okay?” 

Kenma smiled, “Yeah.” 

Shouyou made it to his office a few minutes later. He walked in smiling like a ray of sunshine. His hair looked like it had been blow dried in a rush with how it looked messier than usual. His white shirt had a bee on it and said “Happy” in English. It was fitting. 

Shouyou handed him a bento box, “I figured you would forget to eat.” 

Kenma thanked him and took the box. He opened it to see tamagoyaki, chicken, and a fruit salad. It was all the perfect amount. The amount of care and thought that went into the lunch made Kenma feel light. 

Kenma set it down on his desk and reached his arms out to him. Shouyou blushed and crawled into his lap. Kenma held Shouyou’s face in his hands. He pulled him into a soft kiss. The chair rocked backwards as Shouyou placed his hands against the head of the chair. He deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. 

Kenma let out a puff of air from his nose, laughter fighting its way up his throat. He moved his hands to the back of Shouyou’s head. Kenma noticed that his hair was still a little wet. 

“What are you really doing here, Shouyou?” Kenma whispered against Shouyou’s lips. 

Shouyou froze in his lap and bit at his own lip, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

Kenma hummed and rewarded the answer with another kiss. Shouyou continued to kiss with fervor. He wrapped his arms around Kenma and rocked his hips in Kenma’s lap. 

“What were you planning on doing?” Kenma kissed his neck. 

Shouyou fidgeted in his lap. His grip on Kenma’s shoulders loosened. Kenma watched Shouyou dig through his fanny pack and pull out condom and a personal sized bottle of lube. He didn’t look Kenma in the eyes. He only pushed the items into Kenma’s chest. 

“You left in that suit earlier and I thought, ‘Wow! Kenma looks so handsome. I just got really turned on thinking about you,” He shyly turned back to Kenma, “Can you take a break?” 

Kenma looked at the time. He had twenty minutes until his next meeting, “You lock the door?” 

Shouyou nodded, “Yeah,” he leaned back in to kiss him, “yes.” 

Kenma took the condom and lube from his hands and set them on his desk. Shouyou loosened Kenma’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Kenma reached between them to help unbutton Shouyou’s jeans. Shouyou stood up and kicked off his pants. Kenma lifted his hips so Shouyou could help him out of his pants and underwear.

Shouyou got down on his knees and pumped Kenma. He licked up Kenma’s length, eyes looking up at him. Kenma felt like his heart would explode if Shouyou kept looking at him like that. Shouyou continued to work his mouth around him. Kenma sank into the chair and groaned. 

He grabbed the condom and fumbled with it to open it. He rubbed his thumb across Shouyou’s cheek. Shouyou lifted off of him and took the condom from his hand. Kenma couldn’t look away from Shouyou rolling the condom on him. 

Shouyou crawled back into his lap, handing him the bottle of lube. Kenma rubbed Shouyou's back feeling the notches in his spine to his bottom. His fingers danced around his entrance making Shouyou moan. Slowly, he pushed a finger in. Shouyou’s breath was hot against his neck. His teeth grazed the skin on his neck. 

Kenma stretched him open with his fingers, “Is this what you wanted?” 

Shouyou nodded, “More.” 

Kenma kissed the top of his head and pulled out of him, “Turn around.” 

Shouyou listened. Kenma gripped onto his hips and guided him back down onto his lap. Shouyou was warm and tight. He was slow, inching down on Kenma. 

“You feel so good, Kenma,” Shouyou sighed. 

Hearing his name being said in that tone made him want to fuck into Shouyou hard and fast. He held back, rubbing up and down Shouyou’s sides. 

Shouyou rode him painfully slow. Kenma kissed his back and closed his eyes. Shouyou let out small breaths of air. He rolled his hips making them both moan. Shouyou did it again. 

“So good,” He repeated. 

Kenma silently agreed. He wrapped his arms around Shouyou, reaching into his shirt. Shouyou helped guide his hands to his nipples. Shouyou let out a whine at his touch. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma breathed out. He helped Shouyou lift off of him. Kenma stood up behind him and entered him again. 

Shouyou leaned over the desk, knocking folders onto the floor. Kenma could tell that he was holding back his moans. He continued to fuck into Shouyou at a fast pace.

“Kenma, Kenma,” Shouyou chanted, “so good.” 

Kenma lost it at the praise. He never thought he had a praise kink, but he’d have to revisit that later on. He fucked into Shouyou and came. Shouyou pressed his hips back, grinding against him. 

Kenma pulled out, “Turn around.” 

Shouyou listened to him and hopped up onto the desk. The computer creaked as he knocked into it. It made Shouyou laugh at scoot forward.

Kenma sat back down in the chair, lowering his mouth onto Shouyou. He fucked into Kenma’s mouth with a strong grip in Kenma’s hair. Shouyou covered his mouth with the back of his hand and came with a muffled cry. 

Kenma swallowed his release. He pulled off of him and rested his head on Shouyou’s thigh. Kenma kissed the skin on his leg. 

“I’m tired,” Kenma mumbled. 

Shouyou laughed. He ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair. They sat there for a few minutes before Kenma had to get back to reality. 

Shouyou got off of the desk and got dressed. He helped fix Kenma’s shirt and hair. 

“I guess I’ll see you later,” Shouyou smiled. 

Kenma kissed him, “Thanks for the lunch.” 

Shouyou blinked at him, “You’re welcome.” A blush bloomed on his face. 

Kenma walked him out of the building. Shouyou talked about his excitement to see his friends later in the day. He talked fast and the blush on his cheeks had simmered down to a slight pink tinge. 

Kenma went back to work. He was in and out of meetings and rearranging his statement, sending it off to Shouyou and his coach. It wasn’t until the sun had gone down that he was finally able to leave. 

He got home to see a covered plate of food sitting out for him. Shouyou was already asleep in bed with Toro on top of him. Kenma smiled and crawled into bed with him. He laid in bed feeling restless and tried to fight his insomnia. He could hear his heart beating in between Shouyou’s light snores. After a few hours of laying in bed he played on his phone to distract himself.

The week went on completely uneventful. He ran around busy with work. Kenma and Shouyou’s schedules rarely matched up. Shouyou sent him messages of encouragement throughout the day. Kenma found himself looking forward to checking his phone. Each time he did he saw a new picture sent by Shouyou. And even though he didn’t respond to most of them, Shouyou continued to send them. 

Shouyou was becoming busy again. He had started up training again before finals. The championship dates were coming up fast. The release event was coming up fast too. Kenma found himself awake next to Shouyou more and more. His anxiety settled into his stomach as a nauseating thought. 

Finally, it was time for the event. He got Shouyou a new suit to wear even though he was insistent on wearing the same thing that he did to the last event. Kenma never thought that he was one to stress over appearance, but he wanted to make Shouyou look good. 

“I’m nervous,” Shouyou voiced. 

They stood at the front doors. Everyone was awaiting Kenma. The press was around to share with the world. Not only was Kenma announcing a new program, but he was also announcing a new location for his company along with his relationship status. There was a lot going on in this one event and Kenma felt unprepared for it all. 

Shouyou was visibly nervous. He straightened out his jacket and kept fussing with his hair. Kenma grabbed his hand. He had to appear confident for Shouyou’s sake. 

It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting! I meant to have more written but was super slow getting it out lol. It looks like Kenma is back at his workaholic ways but with purpose. And Shouyou is gonna be in the non volleyball related spotlight. Will these 2 ever say their feelings? 
> 
> I've been really busy I had 3 interviews in a week and got promoted so yay me! I hope everything is going good in your life rn and if it's not that's ok too. Feel free to talk to me anytime :) 
> 
> thank you for reading! I may or may not take forever with the next chapter


	17. Celebration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is out of his element

Shouyou had never felt this type of nervous unless it was before a game. His knees were shaking and the suit was holding in all of his body heat. He could just feel sweat build under his arms and on his back. People were everywhere and all greeted Kenma and him as they passed. He had been to an event before, but that was just Kenma’s unofficial work party. This had people from various businesses and reporters. 

Kenma kept a straight face, but Shouyou was sure his face was that of terror. He gripped tight on Kenma’s hand trailing behind him. Kenma returned the gesture as a small sign of reassurance. Shouyou tried to remember how to breathe. 

People approached them and introduced themselves to Shouyou. Kenma probably knew them already because he didn’t say anything back. Shouyou forgot all of their names. He chose to stay close to Kenma the entire time. Eventually he loosened up his grip on Kenma. 

Shibuya approached them and smiled at Shouyou, “You clean up well.” 

Shouyou was stiff bowing to her. He was completely out of his element. Everyone appeared to know exactly what they were doing. He felt like an outsider. 

“No one here knows what the hell they’re doing half the time,” Kenma whispered in his ear. It was as if he read Shouyou’s mind. 

Shouyou bit the corner of his lip trying to suppress a laugh. Shibuya raised an eyebrow at them, but didn’t comment. 

“Kozume, there’s been a few people wanting to interview you,” She said. 

Shouyou could tell that he was trying hard not to roll his eyes. It was obvious that Kenma hated being around so many people. Though he blended in so well, Shouyou thought. 

“Is it about work or personal affairs?” Kenma’s voice was flat. 

“A little bit of both.”

Kenma turned to Shouyou, “Ready?” 

“Yup!” Shouyou heard the crack in his voice. He coughed, “Yeah.”

The first reporter went all in with the questions without any shame. He asked about Kenma’s relationship to Shouyou. Kenma was calm in responding. Shouyou had reviewed the general script Shibuya had prepared for them, but in the moment he couldn’t remember anything. 

“How do you find it balancing your career and relationship?” The reporter asked.

It took Shouyou a few seconds to realize that the question was directed at him. He stared wide-eyed at the man, “What?” 

Kenma knocked his shoulder with his. Shouyou remembered what to say. He felt like he blacked out through most of the conversation.

Immediately after they were swooped into another interview. Most of the questions were directed towards Kenma. Shouyou was grateful for that, but he still worried that he was making Kenma look bad. 

Once they were done talking to the reporters Shouyou excused himself to the bathroom. He hid away in the stall and messaged Yachi to meet him so he wouldn’t be alone. He heard footsteps and voices come into the bathroom shortly after. 

“Kozume is so smug,” The first voice said. 

The other person laughed, “He’s socially inept if you ask me.” 

Shouyou tried peeking in between the stall doors. He could only see brown and black shoes underneath. 

“I bet he’s using that boy to make himself look like a normal person.” 

“How old is he?” The man laughed, “I bet Kozume paid him for that picture.” 

“I’m sure he is paying him to be here. Nobody would want to be around him for that long.” 

Shouyou was beyond angry. He swung open the stall door with more force than he intended to. It hit the wall with a loud thud startling the men. Shouyou remained silent and went to the sinks where the two stood. They stayed silent as he washed his hands. 

He dried his hands and bowed, “Hi,” Shouyou smiled wide, “I’m the ‘boy’ Kozume is paying.” He dropped his smile. Both men turned away from his glare, “If you’re not going to get to know someone then I suggest you don’t talk poorly about them.” 

Shouyou tossed out the paper towel, “Have a nice night.” 

He took a deep breath in right after walking out. Shouyou felt his heart squeeze. He couldn’t place it if it was from anger or nerves. Maybe it was a mix of both. Shouyou walked down the halls feeling like his stomach was worse now then before going to the bathroom. 

Yachi found him and waved. She dropped her arm when she saw his face, “What’s wrong?” 

“Does everyone think our relationship is fake?” Shouyou blurted. 

Yachi placed a hand on his arm, “Did something happen?” 

Shouyou shook his head, “No,” he smiled, “I think I’m just overwhelmed.” 

He walked and talked with Yachi to get water. Yachi sat down at the bar with her fruity drink. Shouyou sighed next to her and searched the floor for Kenma. 

“Are events normally like this?” He asked. 

“Pretty much,” Yachi leaned against the bar, “I think I always get drunk at these events more than others.” 

Shouyou laughed, “I like the reporters at games because they keep a distance until it’s time. Then they ask like one or two questions and move on.” 

Yachi searched the crowd, “There he is,” she pointed to where the cameras were facing. 

Shouyou looked and smiled. Kenma wore a straight face while talking to various people. He looked completely composed. Nothing was askew on him. Shouyou was pretty sure that he had makeup covering up the bags under his eyes. He knew Kenma barely slept the night before, and was certain he would pass out as soon as they got home. 

Now Shouyou was thinking about home. When did home become Kenma’s house? When did home become Kenma? Shouyou was overcome with emotions. He wondered when was the last time he was really at his apartment. He would go every now and then to check the mail and get things he needed. Most of his time was spent at Kenma’s house with Kenma. 

It was such a slow transition. Shouyou couldn’t place when he actually began living with Kenma. He spent so much time brushing off Kenma’s offers, yet there he was. They had a home together. Kenma was his home. 

Kenma smiled when he caught Shouyou’s eye. Shouyou watched him excuse himself to walk towards him. The bartender handed Kenma a water and Shouyou stood up to let him sit. 

“Kozume,” Yachi smiled, “how are you?” Her eyes shifted from Kenma to the cameras still on him. 

“Warm,” Kenma played with his tie. 

Shouyou knew he wouldn’t actually loosen it. Kenma knew when to be “on” and when to turn it “off.” Shouyou felt like having cameras and people watching his every move added to that. 

Kenma frowned, “How are you?”

Cute, Shouyou thought. “It’s busy here. I have all these guh feelings.” He tangled his hands in his suit jacket. 

Yachi laughed, “Don’t we all.” 

“I’d rather be playing in the finals,” Shouyou sighed. 

Kenma’s fingers brushed against his hand. Shouyou was brought out of his anxious thoughts. He interlocked their fingers, feeling the dry skin on Kenma’s knuckles.

“Do you actively avoid lotion?” Shouyou teased. 

Kenma pursed his lips and leaned in. Only a few more inches and they could have kissed, “I don’t have a weird addiction to moisturizing like some people.” 

Shouyou moved closer so that their foreheads were almost touching, “Oh, really?” 

Yachi made a small strained noise and coughed. Shouyou and Kenma pulled apart from each other. The sounds of people chattering in the halls came back to Shouyou’s ears. He didn’t even realize he got so caught up in Kenma. 

“There’s people that wanted to meet you,” Kenma hopped off of the chair. 

Shouyou waved at Yachi and followed behind Kenma. Soon, he was face to face with a foreigner in a business suit. He handed Shouyou a business card.

“Hinata, I’ve heard a lot of good things about you,” His fluent Japanese surprised Shouyou, “I’m Sebastian Berger. My son has seen many of your beach volleyball games.” 

Shouyou lit up, “Would he like an autograph?” Excitement bubbled in his chest. 

The man laughed, “Maybe another time. I’m more interested in finding time to speak to you and your coach.” 

That excited Shouyou even more. A few more people talked to him. Some wanted to know about his background and how he got to know Kenma. Others wanted to talk to him about his career. 

After they were done talking, Shouyou felt exhausted. Kenma placed a hand on his lower back in silent reassurance. Shouyou had never wanted a drink, but he understood how Kenma felt in all social situations. 

Shibuya walked up to them again to remind Kenma that he had to speak. Kenma’s upper lip twitched in annoyance. He and Shouyou walked to the stage. 

Kenma was introduced even though everyone already knew who he was. Shouyou had read over what Kenma had to say multiple times. He was sure Kenma only looked over it once. The way he delivered his announcement was flawless. Even though his voice was completely monotone, there wasn’t a slip-up. 

Shouyou felt proud listening to him. He couldn’t believe that he was dating someone who owned businesses. He often forgot that this all started because Kenma had money to spend frivolously. It all seemed so surreal. 

Kenma bowed and thanked his employees and colleagues. Then he found Shouyou in the crowd and bowed to him. Shouyou froze and met Kenma’s eyes as he straightened his back. 

“Many of you know about my relationship with Hinata Shouyou,” Kenma started, “many of those are from sources that have forced themselves into our lives.” He gave the slightest smirk, “I want you all to know from me that Hinata and I have been dating. He’s an extremely talented volleyball player, and in between all of his training and games he has supported me through all of this.”

Shouyou blushed. The people around him turned to look at him. 

Kenma bowed to him. Shouyou jumped back bumping into someone. He apologized quietly to the stranger. 

“Thank you, Shouyou,” Kenma had a smirk on his face when he straightened his back.

Kenma closed his speech. Another person took the stage to say things to the crowd, but Shouyou was so awestruck that he couldn’t hear them. Instead, he waited as patiently as possible for Kenma to return to his side. 

His eyes followed Kenma walking towards him. He held back as much as he could, but he ended up rushing to Kenma. Shouyou grabbed Kenma’s hand. Kenma wobbled on his feet with wide eyes. His shock became a smile. His teeth pulled at the skin on his bottom lip. 

“Wow, Kenma!” Shouyou stood on his tippy-toes, “You looked so cool up there. How do you manage to talk in front of so many people? I would be so scared, but you looked so calm and collected.” Shouyou tried his best to imitate Kenma’s face during his speech. 

Kenma pulled his hand away from Shouyou’s grip. He covered his mouth to hide his laugh. 

“Really, Kenma,” Shouyou could feel his cheeks heat up again, “you surprised me.” 

Kenma caressed his cheek. Shouyou pressed into the touch. They were both hyper aware of their surroundings. Shouyou figured they both realized that they were in a dark enough corner not many would see them. 

Kenma leaned in and kissed his forehead. “You always surprise me,” Kenma whispered.

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck, “I’m so happy.” 

Kenma pressed his lips against Shouyou’s ear, “Wanna get outta here?” 

Shouyou pulled away and laughed, “Don’t you need to stay until it’s over.” 

“Probably,” Kenma frowned. 

Shouyou held his hand, leading him out of the shadows. Kenma unwillingly followed him. A few more people wanted to talk to talk to the both of them still. Shouyou took the lead in talking after seeing Kenma growing more and more tired of being around people. It was overwhelming, but not as much as when he first got there. Now everyone knew him and their questions became less about their relationship and more about Kenma’s work or his career. 

Kenma would respond when prompted, but mainly hung back. After talking to a few people, Kenma nudged his shoulder. Kenma looked at him with unblinking eyes. 

“I’m done,” Kenma walked to the exit. 

He moved so fast that Shouyou had to hurry to catch up. If only he could use this speed to run, Shouyou thought. Kenma already had a car waiting for them to take them home. 

“Whatchya in a hurry for?” Shouyou slid into the seat next to him. 

Kenma yawned and leaned his head against Shouyou’s shoulder, “Tired.” 

Shouyou smiled. The drive home was quiet. By the time they made it home, Kenma’s breathing had evened out into soft snores. Shouyou gently shook him awake. 

Kenma rubbed his eyes and walked inside. He kicked off his shoes and stripped out of his clothes as he walked down the hall. Shouyou picked up the trail of clothes, making sure to treat the suit with care. He saw how much the suit cost and it wasn’t going to get cat hair all over it. 

Kenma was laying in bed with the lights off. Shouyou changed out of his clothes and crawled in next to him.

“Goodnight,” Shouyou said. 

Kenma moved closer, pressing his bare skin against Shouyou, “I’m happy that’s over.” He dragged his hand down over Shouyou’s stomach, stopping just over his underwear. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Shouyou chuckled. 

Kenma hummed, “Can’t sleep.” He moved so he was lying on Shouyou. 

Shouyou rubbed the back of Kenma’s head. He threaded his fingers in Kenma’s hair. Shouyou found small knots to detangle. Kenma’s body weight was on him and Shouyou only had so much willpower of his body. He couldn’t stop the reaction he had to Kenma shifting on top of him. 

Kenma looked up and grinned. He crawled up and placed both hands on either side of Shouyou. His hair draped around them. 

“Are you growing out your hair?” Shouyou brushed it behind Kenma’s ear. 

“Too much work to cut it,” Kenma kissed him. 

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma, and pulled him in closer. He rolled them over so that he was on top. He nipped at the sensitive skin on Kenma’s neck. He knew that he was probably leaving bruises, but Kenma wasn’t stopping him. Kenma had his hands on Shouyou’s back. His nails tickled Shouyou’s skin. 

They were grinding their hips together. Shouyou rushed to help Kenma out of his underwear and pulled off his. It gave the right friction Shouyou was craving. It was nice after a long night of being around so many people to just be with Kenma. Especially with him like this with his legs wrapped around him, pulling Shouyou closer to him. 

Shouyou looked down at Kenma. The light from the moon shining in from the window was bright enough for him to see Kenma’s face. His lips were slightly parted as he let out a breathy moan. 

“How tired are you?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou gulped, “I can be not tired.” He was so excited to have Kenma just to himself. 

Kenma hummed and pulled him into another kiss. Shouyou closed his eyes and fell into the sensation of Kenma’s tongue and the magic it was doing. When they pulled apart Shouyou took a few seconds before opening his eyes again. 

“You’re amazing,” Shouyou said. 

Kenma’s hands tensed on his back for a moment. Once he relaxed, Kenma smiled at him.

“You’re so handsome,” Shouyou voiced. He thought about how beautiful Kenma was. 

Kenma froze under him. Shouyou blinked at him and smiled wide. He was getting an idea of why Kenma was reacting that way. 

“You were so cool today,” Shouyou moved his hand down and wrapped it around Kenma’s hard on. “Everything about you is wonderful. You make my heart go ba-dump.” 

Kenma closed his eyes and kissed him, “Yeah?” He said against his lips. 

His hand drifted down between them. Kenma’s fingers slowly dragged against the underside of Shouyou’s cock. Shouyou shuddered at the touch. He squeezed his eyes shut, humping into Kenma’s hand. He pumped Kenma faster. Kenma wiggled beneath him. Shouyou’s spine tingled as he released into Kenma's hand. Kenma followed shortly after, his breath heavy in the quiet of the night.

Shouyou opened his eyes and looked down at Kenma. He looked pretty with his hair sprawled out around him. His chest moved with each breath and his wet lips were parted. Shouyou felt an overwhelming sense of emotion build up in him. 

He was so happy. 

Shouyou didn’t realize he was crying until a tear landed on Kenma’s cheek. Kenma’s eyes fluttered open. He frowned at Shouyou. 

“Are you okay?” Kenma wiped away tears that rolled off of Shouyou’s cheek with his clean hand. 

“I,” Shouyou sniffed, “I’m just — I don’t know.” 

Kenma pulled Shouyou into a tight hug, “That’s okay.” He kissed the side of Shouyou’s head as Shouyou cried into his arms. 

Once Shouyou’s crying had settled down he rolled off of Kenma, “I must look so lame.” 

“Just a little,” Kenma bit his cheek to hide his smile. Shouyou knew he was just joking. 

Shouyou watched Kenma stand up and return with a washcloth. He helped Shouyou clean up and threw the rag off to the side. 

“I must be real pathetic if you’re the one helping with clean-up.” 

Kenma laid on his stomach, “You’re worth the effort, I guess.” 

Shouyou blushed, “Thanks.” 

Kenma mumbled something else, but Shouyou didn’t catch it. When he asked Kenma to repeat it, Kenma was already asleep. 

The rest of Shouyou’s break was filled with more training. Nearing the finals, his coach had his team working hard. Shouyou thought this would mean he would see less of Kenma again, but Kenma was home early most days. Shouyou was surprised each time he saw Kenma lounging around or already in his gaming room. 

When he brought it up, Kenma just brushed it off as having less work. Shouyou was happy that Kenma was starting to take off more time. Shouyou prided himself in having Kenma lay down with him at a normal bedtime. Even if Kenma didn’t always go to sleep when he did, Shouyou woke up to him still in bed. 

Shouyou never thought his life would be this. He woke up every morning to the most beautiful man and got to go to sleep next to him. Kenma was such a strange and wonderful human being. Everytime he thought about how happy he was, the same overwhelming feelings flooded back to him. 

Shouyou was in love. Absolutely head over heels in love. He had never experienced a feeling like this. It was like how he felt about volleyball, but different. He could barely explain it to himself let alone someone else. He wanted to tell everyone, but he had a plan. 

He would confess to Kenma after he won finals. He would tell Kenma how he felt. The thought was drive enough to work even harder. 

Shouyou kissed Kenma’s forehead, saying his usual goodbye to him in the morning. Kenma groaned and let out a half-hearted bye. 

Shouyou rode his bike to the gym. He was the first one there as usual. His teammates staggered in shortly after. Shouyou waved at them. A few of them waved back, but most of them walked right past him. Shouyou furrowed his brow in confusion. They must be nervous, he thought. It became more obvious something was up when eyes were on him. Nobody sat next to him. Instead, they were whispering among themselves. Anyone Shouyou made eye contact with looked away. 

“Hey,” Shouyou jumped up, “what’s up?” 

They all got quiet when he spoke. A few seperated from their circle. They nudged each other before Yamamoto, the youngest out of the group, was pushed forward. He looked down at his feet and stood completely still. 

“What’s going on?” Shouyou frowned. 

“Have you seen the news?” Yamamoto chanced a look at him. 

Shouyou shook his head. It wasn’t making sense. What was in the news that was making them all act like this? 

Yamamoto bowed, “I’m so sorry, Hinata.” 

Shouyou must have looked as confused as he felt. Another team member spoke up, “You should check your phone.” 

Shouyou dug through his gym bag and pulled out his phone. He pulled his head back seeing all the missed calls and unread messages. He left his phone on silent, so he didn’t even know what was happening. His stomach tightened out of fear that something happened to Kenma. He looked fine when Shouyou left, but anything could have happened between that time. 

Shouyou scrolled through his missed calls. All of them were from Kenma and Shibuya. Another message popped up as he was looking. It was from Tsukishima, which startled him. Tsukishima never messaged him unless it was absolutely necessary. 

‘Answer your phone, Idiot.’ 

He scrolled up on the message and saw a link. Shouyou clicked it and read the first few lines:

****

Hackers Expose Sugar Daddy Dating App

_Kozume Kenma, founder of SavePoint, was one of the many found using the app to find Sugar Babies. Everyone has seen him with the young, up and coming, volleyball player Hinata Shouyou. But with the recent hack of SugarDaddy their relationship seems to all be a ruse!_

Shouyou dropped his phone before he could finish the article. He looked to his teammates who were all looking back at him. His phone buzzed with another call. Shouyou ignored it. His stomach tightened thinking about the article. His head was spinning. 

He was going to pass out. They found out about them. He tried to think of anything other than the article. Their relationship wasn’t a “ruse.” It was an unusual start, but it was real. 

What they had was real. 

He clenched his fists, resting them on his thighs. He bounced his foot in an attempt to focus all of his restless energy. 

The word ruse swirled in his mind. It didn’t matter what other people thought. He knew what they had. He knew that Kenma liked him. 

This was all his fault, Shouyou thought. He should have ended it before it got to this point. Now he was tarnishing Kenma’s reputation. It was his fault. It was all of his fault. 

His phone buzzed again with another call. Shouyou shut his phone off. He took a deep breath in and stood up. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding and there was buzzing in his ears. He was scared. He was angry. 

Somebody had invaded their privacy. Somebody had invaded Kenma’s privacy. He would figure it all out later. He could do it all later. 

“We should start practice.” 

His teammates stared at him with wide eyes. They looked at each other with uncertainty. Slowly, they followed him into the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP me. I work 6 days rn so I haven't had time to write. I've been really busy and also was just really lazy lol. well here we go into disaster town.
> 
> Take care! <3


	18. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is stressed. Shouyou is pretending.

Kenma knew he shouldn’t have expected to get too comfortable. Of course somebody would have to go and do this. In any other scenario, Kenma wouldn’t even bat an eye at the situation. But they affected Shouyou’s life. They weren’t the only ones exposed, but the article made it out to sound like they were. 

It was probably because Shouyou was becoming a known figure in the sports community. He couldn’t think of any other reason that they would name both of them. Shibuya asked if he wanted to try and get the article taken down, but what was the point? It was already out there for all of Japan to see. He wouldn’t be surprised if Americans had seen it already. 

He tried calling Shouyou again. It went directly to voicemail. Kenma wasn’t even sure if he had seen it yet. He checked the time and saw it wasn’t even nine yet. It was way too early to have to deal with scandals. 

Kenma made it into work earlier than he would ever want to. The people that passed him very blatantly avoided eye contact with him. He made it to his office with Shibuya and the CFO waiting for him. 

The conversation was an awkward one to have. Kenma was happy that Shibuya spent most of her morning on the phone to various people he didn’t want to talk to. The CFO suggested that he try and take a break until everything died down. Kenma knew that he was right. He was affecting the people working for him too. 

Shibuya listed a number of people who wanted to reach out to him for interviews. All of it was starting to feel more intrusive. Why did people even care? 

Kenma put his head down on his desk. It was all too much work. Everything felt like it hit him all at once. It was getting harder to breath. He tried clearing his mind, but all of his thoughts went to Shouyou. 

Would this damage Shouyou’s career? 

They planned for something like this, and it still ended up destroying everything. Kenma’s world hadn’t completely crashed down on him just yet. He still had time to salvage the remains for Shouyou’s sake. 

Kenma lifted his head back up and stared at the other two in the room. They blinked back at him, Shibuya giving him a worried look. Kenma chewed the corner of his lip and stood up. 

“I’ll do one interview to cover it all,” He pulled at the end of his sleeve, “I can work from home for the rest of the week.” 

“Kozume,” The CFO said, “why don’t you take a break. We’ve all been working hard.” 

Shibuya stood up, “You deserve a break.” 

Kenma looked to the ground, “Let me know when you’ve set up an interview.” He left the room. 

His mind wouldn’t stop racing with every bad thought he could think of. His heart felt like it would explode with how many looks he was getting from people. He didn’t want to be noticed. He couldn’t be noticed.

Kenma found himself standing outside of Shouyou’s training gym. He didn’t remember getting there, which startled him. Slowly, he walked inside and found a seat on the benches. His hair blocked most of his view, covering his peripherals. Even though the gym seats were empty, Kenma felt overstimulated by everything else. 

He sunk into his seat, kicking his legs onto the back of the chair in front of him. Kenma found Shouyou, bright hair and beaming personality, on the court. He focused on him running through the court. 

How could someone do this to Shouyou?

How could he do this to him? 

Shouyou looked so happy and oblivious on the court. If it were any other situation Kenma wouldn’t care. Thinking about Shouyou having to deal with this situation made his blood boil. It was an unfamiliar feeling of rage. It tickled his skin and sunk slowly into his stomach. 

Kenma tried to remember his breathing practices. 

The coach blew a whistle and Kenma stood up. He walked down to where the players were. Shouyou’s teammate noticed him first. He turned quickly away from Kenma’s stare to get Shouyou’s attention. 

Shouyou turned around, lowering the bottle of water from his mouth. He made eye contact with Kenma, almost unblinking. Kenma watched Shouyou’s face move through the emotions. There was a small quiver of his lip, a pinch in his brow, and a twitch of his nose.

Shouyou already read the article. Kenma gritted his teeth together. His jaw hurt from the pressure he was putting on it. 

Shouyou smiled at him, but it looked forced. He waved at Kenma and ran up to him, “What are you doing here?” 

Kenma leaned over the railing. Before he got a chance to respond Shouyou began to ramble. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” He asked, “Did you want to see me at practice that badly? Wow, Kenma, that’s a lot even for you.” He gave a strained laugh, “Did you want to go out for lunch, or to grab a snack? I have a break right now! How long were you watching?” Shouyou went on. 

“Shouyou.” 

He closed his mouth and stood up straighter. Kenma could see his toes wiggle through his sneakers even though the rest of him stood perfectly still. 

“Did you wanna take a half day?” Kenma heard the exhaustion in his own voice. 

Shouyou looked like he was genuinely considering it, “I’m sorry, Kenma. We’re really close to finals.” 

Kenma stepped back from the railing, “Okay.” He had begun to walk away. 

“Wait!” Shouyou called out to him. It got the attention of the few who lingered around him. “I,” He took a few steps forward, “can we talk about it later?” 

Kenma couldn’t read Shouyou’s unsettling stare, “Yeah,” he said. 

Shouyou broke out into a smile, a genuine one. He waved Kenma goodbye and rejoined his team. 

Kenma could feel his heart hammer in his chest. He thought settling down and watching Shouyou play would be enough to calm him. It had been so long since he felt this way. 

He went to Kuroo’s house and stood in the doorway. Kenma had to prepare himself for the onslaught of questions he was about to get from his friend. He didn’t know if he could handle any of them, but he had nowhere else to go. He couldn’t go back to his quiet home. 

“If you stay there the neighbor will call the cops,” Kei said behind him. 

Kenma didn’t realize he was staring at the doorknob this entire time. He opened it and Kei followed behind him. Kei was much faster taking off his shoes and moved ahead of him. Kenma watched himself through a foggy lense. 

Slowly, he walked to the couch. He could hear faint talking in the background, but couldn’t place where it was coming from. He was startled out of his thoughts when a cold bottle was placed on his hand. 

“Water,” Kei pushed the bottle towards him, “tea is warming up.” 

Kenma knew Kei didn’t want him to thank him. He remained silent and sipped at his water. 

Kuroo brought over two cups of tea, setting them down on the coffee table. He took a seat next to him. Even through his hair, Kenma could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him. It made him uncomfortable. 

“Sometimes,” Kei’s voice broke through the silence, “Aki gets like this.” Kenma wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or Kuroo. “It’ll pass through it just takes a minute.” Kenma heard him stand up and leave the room. 

Kuroo gently took the cold bottle of water from his hands. He replaced it with the warm cup of tea. Kei returned with a blanket and handed it to Kuroo. After a couple of minutes Kenma snapped out of his fog. 

“My head hurts,” Kenma said over his tea. 

Kuroo placed a hand on his head. He moved the hair away from Kenma’s face, “I imagine.” 

“Have you talked to him?” Kei was as blunt as ever. 

Kenma could feel his head swirl. He gripped tighter onto his cup of tea, “I took the day off.” 

“That’s good,” Kuroo said, “you deserve a break.” 

“I hurt him,” Kenma said aloud. 

Everything around him was cold. Kenma tried to focus on the warm mug and blanket.

“You,” Kuroo started. Whatever he was going to say was stopped by Kei’s glare. 

“They can say whatever they want about me,” Kenma continued, “but they’re after him too. I can’t,” he struggled to find the words. “He can’t risk it.” 

Kuroo’s voice was quiet, “Risk what?” 

“I love him,” Kenma looked up to see Kuroo’s surprised expression. “I love him, and he doesn’t deserve this,” He placed his tea back down. 

Kenma saw Kuroo’s eyes briefly move behind him where Kei was. Whatever look Kei gave made Kuroo not say anything back. 

“If it was just me,” Kenma looked forward at the muted TV, “I wouldn’t bother.” 

“Are you giving up?” Kei asked. 

“Kei,” Kuroo hissed. 

Kenma turned to Kei. His tired eyes must have looked ridiculous to Kei. Their stare didn’t falter. They looked at each other until Kenma finally turned away back to the TV. 

“He’s worth my time,” Kenma said aloud. He wasn’t sure if he said it to Kei, or for his own sake. 

Kei left the room. Kenma wasn’t sure if it was because he was done with the conversation, or if he had things to do. 

“Hey,” Kuroo nudged him, “I have this level I haven’t beaten. Wanna try?” 

Kenma was thankful that the interrogation was over. He took over the controller and spent the remainder of the evening with Kuroo. 

It was nice to spend time away from social media. Kenma was feeling back to his normal self. The thoughts of Shouyou came in short bursts and would linger for a moment. But soon enough they would move forward. It was difficult to tell when it would happen which was hard to deal with. Kenma found as the night went on he grew more anxious. 

They said their goodbyes at the time Kenma knew Shouyou was out of practice. He made it home to Toro meowing at him. He took his time feeding her. Kenma made the mistake of checking his phone. He had ignored it all day and the messages and emails were full. He scrolled through the important ones from work, ignoring everything else. Shouyou’s name didn’t pop up once in his missed calls or messages. 

Kenma made the mistake by going online. He looked at the various media posts about the article. He scrolled through a bunch of hate comments. He knew that a few of them would be positive, but that meant nothing each time they slandered Shouyou’s name. 

Shouyou didn’t deserve this. 

Shouyou didn’t deserve him. 

Kenma stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes, feeling drained from the day. Everything was too much. It was overwhelming to be awake. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

He awoke when the bed shifted. Shouyou moved closer to him. Kenma made no sounds to indicate that he was awake as Shouyou wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m sorry,” Shouyou kissed his chest. Kenma felt the tickle of his hair on his chin, “I’m sorry.” 

Kenma fell back asleep once he heard Shouyou’s snores. 

In the morning Shouyou still laid next to him. It was a rare sight to see, especially on a training day. Kenma rolled onto his side and gently shook Shouyou awake. 

“Mornin’,” Shouyou smiled at him. It wasn’t forced, but it wasn’t happy. 

Kenma shoved his face into the pillow and mumbled, “You’re gonna be late.”

“I know,” Shouyou kissed the side of his head. 

Kenma felt himself tear up. Shouyou was being so kind to him. It pained him to see Shouyou work so hard even after seeing all of the people who were after him. So many people who were attacking him for what he and Kenma started off with. It was destroying Shouyou’s career. 

It was too much. 

“Too much?” Shouyou asked. 

Kenma froze. He didn’t mean to say that aloud. He looked up to Shouyou, “It’s a lot.” Shouyou looked blurry behind his watery eyes. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou reached out to move hair out of his face. 

Kenma shook his head and batted his hand away, “It’s too much.” He sat up onto his knees, “Shouyou,” His entire chest tightened beneath the pressure he held within, “I’m sorry.” 

Shouyou sat up with him and began to sniffle, “Kenma.” 

“We shouldn’t—”

“Kenma.” 

“We shouldn’t see each other anymore.” 

Shouyou was silent as tears rolled down his cheeks. His jaw moved as if he was working on words to say, but nothing came out. It wasn’t long before he was full on crying with tears and snot down his face. 

“What?” Shouyou’s voice cracked. 

Kenma reached his hand out to Shouyou’s, “We should break-up.” 

Shouyou jerked his hand away, “What?” 

Kenma moved both his hands into his lap. He sat on his knees with his head lowered. He couldn’t look at Shouyou like this. He was breaking his heart. He was hurting and destroying one of the only things he cared about.

“We should—” Kenma began.

“I heard,” Shouyou sounded angry. 

They sat in silence. 

“Were we ever really together?” Shouyou finally asked. 

Kenma thought about it for a moment. They were never officially together, but they were together. It wasn’t traditional. It was magnificent. It was exhilarating. It was theirs.

Kenma met Shouyou’s eyes. It was the least he could do. He saw the hurt boy inside. He saw someone who was scared. He saw someone he had hurt. 

“No,” Kenma said. 

He watched as Shouyou stood up and got dressed. Kenma didn’t move from the bed as Shouyou collected his items to throw into his bag. Worst of all, Kenma could see the anger seething beneath his frown. Shouyou’s tears had stopped the second he answered. The silence hurt more than the words he spoke.

“Guess I’ll see you,” Shouyou opened the bedroom door. 

Fight for me, Kenma thought. 

Why wasn’t he fighting?

“Shouyou,” Kenma said. He hoped that Shouyou would come back and crawl back into bed. Shouyou looked like he hesitated. It was a silly wish to think that he would. 

When Kenma didn’t say anything Shouyou turned back around. 

“Thank you,” Shouyou’s voice shook. 

Kenma didn’t know why he was thanking him. Was it for his time? Was it for being honest? Kenma wasn’t being honest. He didn’t deserve his thanks. 

Kenma remained silent as he watched Shouyou leave. Once he heard the front door close he laid back down. He covered his head and tried to stop the feelings that forced their way out of his chest. He breathed in through his nose and out through a gasping sigh. 

It was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short. Next is Shouyou! Is he okay? Probably not...
> 
> I had a cold and am working from home rn bc of the population I work with. Take care of yourself in these times! Let me know if you need anything :)


	19. Mysterious Donor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is nice, Shouyou is sad, and his mom is comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if they were women this wouldn't pass the bechdel test

Shouyou waited until he shut the front door to lose control. He broke out into small hiccups that became a full out sob. He sank to the ground. His fingers were starting to burn from how tightly they grasped onto his bag. Shouyou couldn’t stop the tears and snot that ran down his face. He covered his face and coughed, choking on his tears. 

He was pathetic. Everything in his body hurt. It absolutely ached. He was barely holding it together in the room with Kenma. Now that he had full reign of his personal crisis, he took full advantage. Shouyou knew he was being loud, but Kenma probably couldn’t hear him from the door. 

It took longer than Shouyou would care to admit before he stood up. He cleaned off his face. He turned back around and stared at Kenma’s house. He was losing everything he fought so hard to keep. He lost everything he loved. 

He decided to go home. Shouyou walked into the dark, quiet apartment. Everything was cramped and his futon was messy. He heated up some water for tea. He checked the time and saw that he had time before practice. He made himself breakfast thinking about how he should clean later in the day. His head hurt from crying, but he still had to get back to his schedule. He could worry about Kenma later on. 

It sounded easy to do. Why was it so hard? Shouyou felt like everything he did reminded him of Kenma. Things like how Kenma liked his coffee and how he only ate fruit and eggs in the morning. Kenma would always wiggle his nose and groan when Shouyou got out of bed before him. He would smile at Shouyou before going back to sleep. Shouyou thought about how he would barely roll out of bed late in the morning. 

Shouyou hated thinking about it. He forced his thoughts back into training mode. It helped him focus back in on what was important. He had to keep looking forward. 

Before entering the gym, Shouyou was approached by two guys holding a microphone and camera. He shoved it into his face before Shouyou had a chance to say anything. It was about the scandal. Shouyou smiled and laughed off the comment, pushing through to the gym. 

The team was already in the dressing room. They didn’t make eye contact with him as he entered. Shouyou put his best smile on. He was happy to be at practice instead of being alone. His team didn’t bother him about it, and his coach had already talked to him. 

Once they were done, though, he was alone. Shouyou went back to his apartment. He felt confined to the small space. He ate dinner, showered, and laid down. The sheets were cold from the open window letting the night air in. 

Shoyou squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to sleep, but his mind was a wreck. He rolled onto his back and tried to fall asleep. After tossing around he pushed his blanket down to his ankles. Shouyou got out of bed and figured he could at least be productive. He ended up cleaning and scrubbing each part of his apartment. When that didn’t work he tried bedtime yoga and meditation. It kept his mind distracted in the moment, but he still ended up thinking about Kenma. 

Was he okay?

Why did he end it? 

What went wrong?

Shouyou slept for a couple of hours and forced himself to train. He was grateful that it was just stretching and weights. They were taking it easier since they had a big week ahead of them. He got out by the afternoon and had time to spare. 

He hadn’t worked his part time job in weeks, so he was pretty sure he was fired. Shouyou thought about going back to ask, but saved himself the embarrassment. Shouyou took the train over to Kageyama’s gym. He found him on the court by himself. It looked like he was just winding down.

“Toss to me,” Shouyou said. 

Kageyama startled and glared at him, “What are you doing here?” 

Shouyou copied his face and stuck his tongue out. They fell back into their same pattern. Kageyama didn’t bother to ask anymore questions and tossed to him. Shouyou mindlessly hit each time with more strength than the last. 

By the end of it, Shouyou was panting out of exhaustion. Kageyama was the one to call it quits first. 

“One more time,” Shouyou demanded. 

“No,” Kageyama said.

Shouyou made eye contact with him and refused to look away, “Again.” 

Kageyama held the contact. He looked Shouyou up and down before turning away. He collected all of the stray balls while Shouyou watched. When he was done he handed Shouyou a bottle of water. 

“Wanna race?” Kageyama asked. Shouyou was thankful for it. 

They ran around the court until Shouyou’s legs felt tired. He craved for the feeling of anything other than whatever he was caught up on. Shouyou collapsed onto the floor when they were done. He laid down on his back taking in deep breaths of air. 

Kageyama sat down next to him. He was quiet for a minute before saying, “You’re an idiot.” 

Shouyou couldn’t fight the insult, “Yeah.” He felt defeated. It was an awful feeling. He usually felt good after a defeat. He felt like he could just try harder the next time. Except that was with volleyball, and this was with relationships. 

He was lost. 

“Do you want to get dinner?” Kageyama asked, “I’ll pay.” He stood up before Shouyou could respond. 

Shouyou jumped up and hurried out of his sweaty clothes. They went to a nearby restaurant and sat outside for fresh air. Shouyou finished his food fast, waiting on Kageyama to finish. He took his time and stayed quiet throughout. 

When he caught Shouyou watching him he looked up, “What?” 

“Why are you being so nice? It’s weird.” 

Kageyama looked confused, “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Shouyou sat back in his seat. He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. He looked down in his lap, “I can’t wait until the season is over to have ice cream.”

Kageyama paid for the meal like he said he would. When they were about to go their separate ways, Shouyou stopped him. Kageyama turned back to him and waited. Shouyou wrung his hands together and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“Can I,” Shouyou couldn’t look him in the eye. This was embarrassing, “Can I spend the night?”

“I guess,” Kageyama said without a pause. 

“Wait,” Shouyou perked up, “really?” 

“C’mon before I change my mind.” 

Shouyou went to Kageyama’s apartment and felt jealousy at the size of it. He had so much space for just one person. Shouyou dropped his bag down in the entryway and kicked off his shoes. He walked around to get a better look at everything. There were pictures hung up throughout along with trophies. 

Shouyou stopped at one picture with them as seniors in high school, “Your hair looks stupid.” 

“You look stupid.” Kageyama spat back. 

Shouyou spent a long time staring at the picture. He wanted to be back in that moment. It was easy to be engulfed in volleyball. It was a distraction that eased his mind. And in the past, in the picture, he was full of so much joy. Shouyou tried to push away all of his thoughts about Kenma, but no matter what they just kept popping up. 

“I know I said I don’t wanna talk about it,” Shouyou clenched his fists, “but I’m mad. I just,” Shouyou felt tears build up, “he just,” He covered his mouth. 

Shouyou squatted down on the floor. He held his head in his hands. The room was spinning, he was sure of it. The room was blurry from the tears that wouldn’t go away. He wiped his face with the back of his arm. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama’s voice sounded far away. 

Shouyou covered his ears. He couldn’t stop crying. Why couldn’t he stop crying?

“Hinata,” He tried again, “hey.” He tapped on Shouyou’s shoulder. 

Shouyou sat fully onto the floor. Kageyama was next to him. He let Shouyou let out whatever he had left in him. They sat in awkward silence. Shouyou didn’t know what to say. 

Surprisingly, Kageyama did, “You know when you hit that wall and you think that you can never get over it? I’ve never known you not to try to. You can jump over another wall just like you always do.” 

Shouyou turned to him, sniffling. 

“But,” He continued, “if you want to cry about it right now then that’s okay. I don’t want to kick your ass when you’re not even in the game.”

Shouyou let out a small laugh, “You got nothing on me.” 

Kageyama stood up, “You can take a bath. I’ll lay out a futon.” 

“Kageyama,” Shouyou smiled at him, “I’m still going to beat you.” 

He smirked back at him, “You wish.” 

Shouyou felt all the tension leave his body. He was so relieved to be with someone who didn’t want to hear about every little detail. That’s not what he needed. He needed to be fully prepared for the finals. 

Days passed and soon they were there. Shouyou remained focused on his goal. Even though every morning he fought the urge to call or message Kenma. He was able to shake it off and start his day. He was finally at the finals on a national level. It was overwhelming and exciting all at the same time. 

Shouyou tried his best to forget that Kenma wasn’t going to see him play. He wondered if Kenma was watching him play from the live cast. A part of him hoped that he was. He ignored the other part that doubted that. 

Shouyou and his team went in with their heads held high. Today was going to be a good day. He was set out to win. With this win he would be closer to his goal. With this win he would show everyone that he was strong enough on his own. He was going to create a name for himself. 

The game wasn’t easy. It was a fight that Shouyou had worked so hard for. Kageyama wasn’t going to make it easy on him. Shouyou was happy his team worked well together. They wouldn’t have made it this far if they didn’t. All the energy and emotions that built up over the past week was all coming out. Shouyou felt that he was playing better than ever. 

Sadly, it wasn’t enough to win in the end. 

Shouyou and his team lined up to do their post-game handshakes. Shouyou made eye contact with Kageyama who stuck his tongue out and smirked. He couldn’t help the urge to do the same, as childish as it may have looked. 

When they turned around to bow at the crowd, Shouyou heard familiar voices yelling from the stands. He looked up and saw his mom and sister holding a sign up. Shouyou shook the surprise from his face and waved at them. 

His coach came up behind him, “Hinata, are you okay with an interview?” 

Shouyou looked over to where Kageyama was. He wore a straight face as he talked to the person interviewing him. Shouyou could do an interview and look way cooler. 

He agreed and walked over to the interviewer. They started with questions about volleyball and his rivalry with Kageyama. It was fun to be on camera. Shouyou absolutely lived for this kind of attention. His stomach dropped when the questions changed to the scandal. He tried to cover his reaction on his face and smiled. Luckily, his coach stood close by to step in and excuse them from the questions. 

Once they were far enough away from the eyes and cameras, Shouyou breathed a sigh of relief. He should have expected they would ask something about his personal life. Some of his team members came up to him, patting him on the back.

“We’ll get ‘em next time,” One person said. 

Shouyou felt someone ruffle his hair, “Yeah, man. We got this far and those other guys play like they’re on steroids.” 

Shouyou laughed at the comment. His team stepped away when they heard someone clear their throat. 

Kageyama stood off to the side, his presence radiating the need to get closer. 

“Use your words like a normal person,” Shouyou said. 

“Your mom said she’d meet you outside,” Kageyama said. 

Shouyou must have looked confused.

“She asked for my picture then asked where you were. So,” He stuck his hands into his team jacket pockets, “she’s waiting outside whenever you’re done. Just thought you should know.” 

Shouyou was a little thrown by how nice he was being, “Winning somehow makes you more annoying.” 

Kageyama’s eye twitched, “Don’t be mad that I’ve won more games than you.” 

Shouyou charged at him. His teammates and coach were too surprised to stop him. Kageyama pushed his hands against Shouyou’s hands. Stopping him from getting any closer. There was no real anger in the movement. 

“How do you still have so much energy?” Kageyama’s coach walked up to them. Kageyama immediately pulled away. His coach laughed, “Come on, Kageyama. You can’t get out of interviews that easily.” 

Shouyou watched them leave, “You still suck!” 

He was happy that Kageyama told him where to find his family. Shouyou felt lighter after that. Maybe it was from crying, or it was from Kageyama. It could have even been from accepting that he did lose this time around. 

His mom and sister were waiting for him outside. His sister ran up to him and jumped on him. His mom followed behind and engulfed him into a hug. 

“What are you guys doing in Tokyo?” 

His mom and Natsu looked at each other. His mom placed her hand on his shoulder, “Kozume got us tickets awhile ago.” 

“What?”

“He didn’t want us to tell you,” His mom said, “Your friend Hitoka called us and asked if we were okay if Kozume could contact us.” 

“We didn’t know you were dating a famous person!” Natsu stood on her toes to be Shouyou’s height. 

His mom brushed a hand through his hair, “I didn’t know you needed the money.” 

“It’s okay,” Shouyou looked to his feet. 

“I’m sorry,” His mom’s voice was soft and gentle. 

“Where are you guys staying?” He quickly changed the subject. 

His mom took him to the hotel Kenma had set them up in. The room they were staying in definitely wasn’t made for just two people. The bathroom alone was bigger than his apartment. 

Shouyou laid down on one of the beds, “I’m exhausted!” 

“Take a bath before you sleep,” His mom patted his ankle, “you’re stinking up the room.” 

Shouyou pouted, but did what she said. He spent a long time scrubbing the sweat from his skin. Kenma really outdid himself with this surprise. Shouyou wondered how much Kenma had spent to have them come all the way here. It was kind of endearing that he even thought to invite them. 

Shouyou rinsed and dried off. He had to stop thinking about Kenma. Even though every part of the room just screamed Kenma’s doing. He knew Kenma probably said, “It’s not a big deal,” after buying them tickets and a room. 

Shouyou laid back down after putting on a fresh change of clothes. His sister sat at the edge of the bed watching TV and eating pizza. Shouyou’s stomach growled. 

“I haven’t had pizza in so long,” Shouyou grabbed a slice without asking. 

“Hey!” Natsu whined. 

Their mom walked in, “Don’t start.” She sat down on a nearby chair. 

They watched TV and ate pizza together. It was relaxing after a long day. It had been a long couple of months. 

Natsu ended up falling asleep. His mom waved him away from her and had him sit next to her. Shouyou felt so small as she wrapped her arms around him. 

Shouyou let himself break down. He cried ugly and so loud he was surprised that he didn’t wake Natsu up. From there he explained everything that had happened. His mom listened without saying a word until he was done. 

“I know it hurts, Shouyou.” She lifted his chin so that he was looking at her, “It feels like it will last forever. Let your heart mourn for the love you lost.”

The rest of the night they caught up with each other. Shouyou didn’t realize how long it had been since he talked to his mom. He had been so busy, so caught up in his own world, that he forgot to talk to her. In the morning they had to go back home. Shouyou said his goodbyes with the promise of visiting more often. 

The following day, Shouyou met up at the gym for a team meeting before their break. He walked into the gym and the first thing he noticed was new equipment next to his coach. 

“What’s all this?” Shouyou asked. He picked up one of the new volleyballs and tossed it into the air. 

His coach caught it before he could hit it. “Mysterious donor,” He said. 

Shouyou’s eyes fell on the new duffle bags sitting on the floor. On the front was an all to familiar logo. 

“Mysterious donar my ass.” 

His coach didn’t respond to his comment. 

Shouyou anxiously sat through the meeting. His body refused to stop moving. The second it was over he stormed out to go to the one person he wanted to see the most. 

He rang the doorbell and waited for Kenma to come out. It felt like forever before Kenma opened the door. They stared at each other, both unsure of what to say. Kenma took a small step behind the door. For a second, Shouyou thought he was going to shut it. 

“You hurt me,” Shouyou finally said. 

“I know,” Kenma didn’t hesitate. 

“You bought my family tickets to see me at finals before we even got there.” 

“Yeah.”

“You bought my team new equipment,” Shouyou felt his body shaking. 

“To celebrate.” 

They stood in silence again. 

Kenma was the first to break it this time, “You’re making a name for yourself, Shouyou.” 

“What?” 

“You can’t have me ruining that name,” Kenma’s hair fell into his face as he lowered his head. 

“Don’t you think I get to decide that?” Shouyou challenged. 

Kenma looked up, his cheeks red, “You don’t deserve to be a scandal!” He swung the door open wider.

Shouyou stepped back, tripping over himself. Kenma never raised his voice. It was strange to see him angry. 

“You can’t make your mind up without asking me. You can’t buy your way into an apology,” Shouyou yelled back. “You don’t get to tell me that I’d be better off without being with you. Kenma, I love you!” 

They both froze. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma took a step forward. 

“No,” Shouyou wanted to run away, “I mean,” he stuttered over his words. “I’m sorry,” He tried hiding the blush that bloomed across his face, “I shouldn’t have come here.” He turned around. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma’s voice stopped him from walking further. 

He turned back to Kenma to see him just as red in the face. He seemed to look everywhere except Shouyou’s eyes. 

“Did you want to come in?” Kenma asked. 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy he can't say no to Kenma but Kenma can't say no to him lol


	20. Love, Love, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is in love.

Shouyou stared at Kenma from across the table. Kenma wasn’t sure if his silence was out of nervousness or if he really just didn’t know what to say. He zoned in on the way Shouyou’s fingers twitched every so often. Shouyou sat up so straight that Kenma’s back hurt from just thinking about the tense muscles. Shouyou’s eyes searched the room when he noticed Kenma watching him. 

“So,” Shouyou filled the silence. 

“So,” Kenma repeated. 

Shouyou looked him in the eyes. Kenma leaned forward resting his head on his hand. His eyes felt heavy from lack of sleep. Shouyou was probably looking at the bags he was sure he had under his eyes. He was always getting after Kenma for not having a normal sleep schedule. 

Inspecting Shouyou closer, Kenma saw his puffy eyes. Had he been crying? Was he sleeping properly? He was a little red in the cheeks. Was that from yelling or confessing?

Shouyou loved him. 

“You cut your hair,” Shouyou said. 

Kenma fiddled with the ends of his hair. It still fell into his eyes, but the back no longer bothered him. “Kuroo cut it,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou looked down at the table, “It looks nice.” 

They were both quiet yet again. 

Shouyou wiggled in his seat, “I can’t handle this! This is so weird.” 

Kenma frowned, “You love me.” He jumped right to the point. 

Shouyou turned bright red, “I didn’t— I mean, well, I did say it.” He pulled at the collar of his shirt. 

Kenma waited for him to say more. It seemed like Shouyou was waiting on a response. Kenma was bad at this. He was completely horrible at this. He would rather be in any other situation than this right now. 

He wanted Shouyou in his life again. He wanted people to just leave Shouyou alone. He didn’t want to be the reason Shouyou’s career was over.

It was much easier to think those thoughts when Shouyou wasn’t around. He could force all of his feelings down and busy himself with other things. Shouyou was so close to him now. All of the feelings Kenma was trying to push away were slowly finding their way out. 

“You love me,” Kenma’s voice got caught in his throat. 

Shouyou covered his face, “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that. I should probably leave, but I don’t know why my feet aren’t doing the thing. I don’t want to go, but I will if you want me to. I shouldn’t have come in.”

Kenma stood up and walked over to him. He held Shouyou’s hands in his, guiding them away from his face. Shouyou still had his eyes closed. 

“Shouyou.” 

He slowly opened his eyes. 

Kenma slid his hands up his arms. Shouyou watched his fingers as they moved up. With Shouyou’s body now towards him, Kenma stepped forward. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kenma whispered. 

Shouyou looked up into his eyes. He was searching for something. Kenma waited for him to find whatever it was. Shouyou nodded. 

Kenma completely closed the gap. He practically fell into Shouyou’s lap. Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and pulled him as close as possible. Shouyou’s soft lips pressed against his chapped ones. It seemed to not matter to Shouyou that Kenma had morning breath even though it was late in the afternoon. He deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around Kenma. 

He wanted more. He missed all of Shouyou. He missed being able to share moments like this when the world wasn’t watching. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. 

“You don’t get to decide what’s best for me,” Shouyou said. “You don’t have to try to win me over when you already have. I don’t want presents everyday or fancy dates every night.” Shouyou’s hands gripped onto the fabric of Kenma’s shirt, “I want you.” 

Kenma kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around Shouyou, sinking his face into his neck. Kenma could feel the love Shouyou radiated from him. He could feel the warmth and the reassurance in his body. He felt the truth in Shouyou’s words. 

“I love you.” 

Kenma could hear the gears turning in Shouyou’s head. He pulled away from the hug so fast that Kenma almost fell off. Shouyou caught him before that could happen. His face was scrunched and his nose was red as he sniffed. Kenma let out a gasp when Shouyou hugged him even tighter than before.

“That makes me so happy,” Shouyou cried onto his shoulder. He went off on a string of words Kenma couldn’t understand. 

Kenma smiled and let him cry. 

Shouyou groaned, “Man, I look so lame.” 

“Just a little,” Kenma laughed. 

Shouyou laughed along with him, “It’s not fair.” 

Kenma dropped his smile, “What?” 

“You never sleep, you probably showered like three days ago, and you still look so amazing!” 

Kenma kissed him, “Maybe I should shower and go to bed then. Tell me how I look after,” He got off of Shouyou’s lap. 

Shouyou grabbed his hand before he could fully turn around, “Where are you going?” 

“To shower,” Kenma said. He knew Shouyou wasn’t catching on. He had to be more obvious, “And then I’m going to bed.” 

Shouyou looked out the window, “The sun isn’t even down yet.” 

“Sex, Shouyou, I want to have sex.” Kenma pulled at his shirt, “I don’t wanna feel gross.” 

Shouyou dropped his hand. His mouth hung open as Kenma walked away. 

Once he was out of Shouyou’s site, Kenma clutched his chest. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He felt dizzy thinking about everything that happened. He never expected something like this. Maybe he should have expected it. Shouyou was someone who was unpredictable. He knew what he wanted in life and he would get it. 

Kenma was something he wanted in his life. 

After his shower, Kenma looked into the mirror. He was never one to care about his looks. Looking in the mirror he saw his cheeks were puffy. His patchy facial hair was starting to cover his chin. Under his eyes were dark circles that made him look older than he was. 

He took time to shave and prepare himself. It felt like it had been so long since they had been together like this. He wanted Shouyou to know, to feel, how much he was loved. 

Kenma walked into his bedroom. Shouyou sat on the bed and looked up from his phone. He was already in his underwear and undershirt. He tossed his phone aside when he met Kenma’s eyes. It made a loud thump as it hit the ground, but Shouyou didn’t bother to look. 

“Hey,” Kenma walked over to him. 

“Unfair,” Shouyou whined. 

Kenma helped him out of his shirt. Shouyou held his waist and played with the towel tied loosely around Kenma’s waist. He kissed down Kenma’s chest and stomach. Kenma held onto his shoulders, gently pushing him to lay on his back. He crawled on top of Shouyou and kissed him hard. It was hot and messy, but neither of them cared. 

Kenma kissed down his neck, sucking at the skin as he went. Shouyou let out a sigh each time he moved to another place. Kenma took his time taking off Shouyou’s boxers. He gripped onto Shouyou’s thighs feeling his muscles tense. 

Slowly, Kenma licked up the underside of his cock. Shouyou gasped so he did it again. He wrapped his mouth around the head, flicking his tongue. Shouyou grabbed onto his hair. Kenma could feel the restraint he had by how still he was being. Kenma rewarded him by sinking onto his cock. 

Kenma could feel his own arousal, but remained focused. He moved up and got a verbal reaction out of Shouyou. The hand on the back of his head tightened each time he moved down. He sucked and licked until Shouyou was squirming beneath him. 

“Stop, stop,” Shouyou moaned, “I’m gonna —”

Kenma pulled off of him. He rubbed Shouyou’s thighs, “You okay?” 

Shouyou nodded and signaled for Kenma to move up. Shouyou kissed him and flipped them over. Kenma’s towel slipped off easily. Shouyou wasn’t as slow. Kenma closed his eyes, taking in every feeling that Shouyou gave him. 

Shouyou’s tongue swirled around his cock. Kenma covered his mouth, panting. He could feel saliva drip and run down the base of his dick. Shouyou used his hand to jerk him off and sucked on the head. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma stopped him. 

He looked up at Kenma, his hands gripped onto his hips. Shouyou’s cheeks were rosy red and his lips were covered in spit. Kenma reached over to the bedside table for lube. He pushed it into Shouyou’s hands. 

“Wait,” Shouyou sat up onto his knees, “what?” 

Kenma turned his head to the side. His entire face and chest felt warm, “It’s been awhile, so be careful.” 

“Oh, um, okay,” Shouyou stuttered. 

Kenma closed his eyes when he heard the pop of the bottle opening. He wanted to feel all of Shouyou’s love, but that didn’t stop him from being nervous. 

“Can you, um,” Shouyou’s voice shook, “turn around?” 

Kenma smiled at him, “You’re not supposed to be more nervous than me.” 

Shouyou’s eyes looked everywhere except Kenma, “I’ve never…” 

“Shouyou,” Kenma waited until he had his full attention, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” He said without a beat. 

“I’ll let you know if I don’t like something,” Kenma reminded him.

Shouyou laughed, “That’s what I’m worried about!” 

Kenma laughed at that. He turned around and held himself up on his knees. His elbows dug into the bed. Shouyou pressed a finger inside of him. Kenma kept his eyes closed with his forehead resting on the pillow. The second finger was more of a stretch. Kenma muffled his moan in the fabric of the sheets. 

“Is this okay?” Shouyou asked. 

Kenma rocked his hips back, “Yeah.” 

Shouyou didn’t rush when he pushed the third finger in. Kenma felt needy, but he had to be patient. Shouyou had him spread open and losing control. Kenma felt like he would come without having Shouyou touch him. Shouyou kissed his butt when he pulled his fingers out. 

Kenma tossed him the condoms. Shouyou leaned over Kenma’s back. He kissed down the back of his neck and his spine. 

“Go slow,” Kenma said. He knew that Shouyou would without the reminder, though. 

Shouyou had one hand on Kenma’s hip and pressed against his hole. Kenma took a deep breath in and out, feeling Shouyou push the head of his cock in. It felt like everything he wanted. It was everything he needed. His heart felt like it would explode from pure excitement. 

Shouyou moaned, “You feel so good.” 

Kenma’s cock twitched at that. Shouyou pushed further in until he was fully inside. Kenma’s chest heaved as he adjusted. 

“I love you,” Shouyou massaged his lower back. 

If Kenma could turn any redder he would have. He probably looked like a wreck. His only response was to nod and mumble a response that Shouyou couldn’t be able to hear. 

When Shouyou pulled out Kenma yelped. Shouyou froze, “I’m sorry!” 

Kenma shook his head, “Feels good.” 

Shouyou continued to move. He pulled out so just his head was in, and then pushed back in. Kenma moaned much louder than he would have wanted. 

“Kenma’s voice is so cute,” Shouyou said. He pulled out again, faster now, and repeated the motion. 

He felt so full and warm. Kenma was lost in everything Shouyou was giving him. He let out loud moans each time Shouyou fucked into him. Shouyou continued to tell him how good he felt, and how amazing he was. 

Shouyou slowed down to reach around Kenma. He pumped his cock and rocked into him. Kenma let out small cries behind tightly closed lips. He came into Shouyou’s hand. Shouyou fucked him harder, following shortly after. 

Shouyou kissed his back. They were both sweaty and tired. Kenma gasped when Shouyou pulled out. 

“Amazing,” Kenma let his entire body fall onto the bed. 

They cleaned up, tossing the dirtied top sheet off to the floor. They laid next to each other, turned to one another. Shouyou rubbed his fingers up and down Kenma’s side. His head rested on Kenma’s arm. Kenma could barely keep his eyes open. 

Shouyou kissed him, “I’m so in love with you.” 

“You said that already,” Kenma couldn’t help but smile. 

“You love me,” Shouyou whispered. 

Kenma kissed him again, “How have you been?” 

He listened to Shouyou talk about everything he did in the last couple of weeks. Shouyou talked about his entire game, and Kenma didn’t say that he saw it already. He loved hearing the way Shouyou told stories. He laughed and smiled throughout. 

Kenma wanted to give Shouyou everything. He wanted to see that smile forever. His eyes began to close towards the end of Shouyou’s story. 

“Shouyou,” He interrupted, “you still have your passport, right?” 

“Yeah.”

Kenma forced his eyes open, “Let’s go to Venice.” 

Shouyou jolted upright. His eyes went wide, “Really?” 

He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He hummed and mumbled, “Yes,” before sleep overcame him.

The last thing he heard was Shouyou saying his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness? Who's she. Also Shouyou being assertive! Heck yeah he's not taking shit no more. 
> 
> I've been waiting for bottom Kenma since this started. Shouyou just didn't know how to do it the other way, so the boy had to learn a little. 
> 
> Take care! I hope you are taking care of your health and staying safe. Feel free to talk to me if you need anything at all.


	21. Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sex and sleep

Apparently Kenma wasn’t just delirious from lack of sleep when he said they should go to Venice. While Shouyou paced the halls all evening, Kenma slept. He finally woke up before ten at night and asked Shouyou if he had his passport on him. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Shouyou’s eyes popped open. 

Kenma tilted his head, “Why would I be?” 

He stared at Kenma for any other reaction out of him. Kenma was serious. He looked like he was waiting for Shouyou to respond. Shouyou should probably say something. He had to say something. He could say anything and Kenma would be okay with it. 

“Yes!” He blurted. He could feel his excitement from head to toe. His entire body felt like it was vibrating with energy. 

Shouyou watched him pack. “No, seriously,” Kenma said over the phone to Kuroo. 

Shouyou could hear Kuroo laugh through the other side. Kenma looked annoyed with the conversation.

“Venice,” Kenma repeated. “Just watch over Toro,” He hung up while Kuroo was saying something else. 

They went to Shouyou’s home. Kenma was on his phone the entire drive over. Shouyou looked over to him and then out the window. He watched as the city lights and people passed by. 

Shouyou opened his apartment door feeling a little embarrassed. He hadn’t cleaned up since he started sleeping there again. Kenma took a seat on the floor at the table. He stayed on his phone, typing away. He didn’t seem bothered by the little bit of mess. 

Shouyou looked at his own phone. That was a mistake. He saw articles upon articles on all of his social media featuring him. Things about him being a “golddigger” and him “using” Kenma. Shouyou was furious at the posts. 

He exited out of everything and went to his messages. Most of them were from his friends and family. He saw a few from his teammates as well. He sent his mom a message about going out of the country and then turned off his phone. 

This wasn’t impulsive. People would probably think that it was, but Shouyou wanted this. He deserved a break and he had never been to Europe. Going with Kenma was just a perk. 

Kenma, who loved him. The same Kenma that cared about him enough to let him back into his life. Kenma who accepted his love. Shouyou packed his bag and tried to ignore the turning in his stomach. He was so happy to be doing this.

Kenma looked up at him, “The flight leaves in four hours. It was the best I could do.” 

Shouyou sat down next to him, “This doesn’t count as running away, does it?” 

Kenma chewed on his lower lip. He pulled his hoodie up over his mouth, “Maybe.” 

Shouyou stretched his arms across the table, “Kenma,” he whined. 

“Probably,” Kenma looked away.

Shouyou frowned, “You should tell people.” 

“I did,” Kenma pulled his knees up. 

Sometimes, Shouyou thought that Kenma acted younger than him. It was silly. He would pout and complain at the slightest inconvenience. It made Shouyou laugh.

Kenma glared at him, “What?” 

Shouyou laughed even harder. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and turned his phone back on. He scrolled through and his fingers clicked at the keyboard. Shouyou poked his arm. Kenma pulled away and remained focused on his phone. Shouyou inched closer and poked him again. 

Kenma turned his body away. Shouyou scooted over next to Kenma. He laid down on the floor and poked his arm. Kenma nudged him away. Shouyou rested his head in Kenma’s lap. Kenma stroked his hair. 

“Just like a cat,” Kenma said. 

“That your kink?” Shouyou responded.

“You know it is.”

Shouyou became embarrassed at how direct he was. He sat up and sat quietly next to Kenma. He watched Kenma from the corner of his eye. 

Kenma must have known he was staring, “We don’t have to go.”

“I want to!” Shouyou lowered his voice, “I want to.” 

The airport was bustling with life.Shouyou stared at all the people in their own little worlds. The last time he was in an airport he was alone. At that time he felt completely overwhelmed by the amount of people and the size of the airport. 

He bumped into Kenma’s back. Shouyou let out a startled noise. He followed Kenma to sit down in the seats farthest from people. 

“Flight leaves in 2 hours,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou bounced his leg, “Don’t you have enough money for a private jet or something? Y’know, like Batman!” 

Kenma covered his smile. His body shook as he tried muffling a laugh. 

Shouyou frowned, “Kenma,” he whined. He tugged on Kenma’s sleeve, “I was being serious.” He tried shaking Kenma’s hand down from his face. When that didn’t work, Shouyou gave up. 

“You’re mean,” He pulled his knees to his chest. 

“What happened to, ‘You don’t have to buy my love’?” Kenma teased. 

Shouyou leaned over the arm rest between them, “Okay, but this would’ve been the one time I’m okay with it.”

“We’re taking first class,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou threw his arms in the air and cheered. That would work for him. 

Kenma got them breakfast. Shouyou wasted no time taking pictures with him. He mindlessly scrolled through his messages and sent the pictures to friends. He opened his social media page and had an idea. 

“How mad would Shibuya be if I posted our picture?” He scrolled through to find the best one. He decided on the picture with him holding up a peace sign and Kenma eating ice cream in the background. 

“Mildly disappointed,” He looked over Shouyou’s shoulder at the picture he chose. He frowned, “Why that one?” 

“It’s a rare occurrence!” Shouyou grinned. 

He looked up back at Shouyou who was waiting on a yes or no, “If you want to then go for it. I don’t control you.” 

Shouyou was already typing a tag on the picture. He waited patiently for Kenma’s phone to notify him and watched him see the post. 

“Do you like it?” 

Kenma’s cheeks turned a soft pink. He quickly switched away from the post and went back to his game. 

Shouyou rested his head on Kenma’s shoulder. He watched him play on his phone, “Kenma,” he sing-songed, “Kenma.” 

When that didn’t work he decided to play dirty. They were in a secluded enough area that no one would see. He pressed a kiss on the side of Kenma’s face, “I love you.”

Kenma leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He flipped his hood up to his most of his face. 

Shouyou gave up, “Be that way then.” He looked at the post again seeing the flood of comments. 

‘Used the excuse “Rules don’t apply in airports” when I told him he couldn’t have ice cream for breakfast. #thismanownsanentirecorp #<3 #myboyfriendisweird #Ilovehim’

When it was finally time to board the plane, Shouyou started to feel his stomach turn. It was an unsettling feeling of fear and excitement. Nerves built up and he felt his entire body shake with anticipation. 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Shouyou bounced his leg watching other people find their seats. 

Kenma placed a hand on Shouyou’s back in support. But when the plane took off Shouyou was best friends with the barf bag. Kenma was quick to scoot away, but was nice enough to get him water. Shouyou was fine once the plane was in the air. He laid his seat back, grateful for the extra space. 

Kenma fixed a blanket on him, “Guess this means the gondola ride isn’t an option.” 

They scrolled through movies and Kenma let him choose the brightest colored action movie. He gave Shouyou his other earphone and leaned against his shoulder. Shouyou arranged the blanket to cover the both of them. 

Kenma was quick to fall asleep. Shouyou squeezed his hand under the blanket. Kenma let out a small groan and curled against him. 

Slyly, Shouyou pulled out his phone to catch a picture. He smiled looking at it. Kenma’s cheeks were tinged pink, and his lips were slightly apart. His hair fell a bit into his eyes. 

Shouyou laughed to himself as he posted the picture. Blessed that fancy rich people used wi-fi on planes. 

“What are you doing?” Kenma whispered. 

Shouyou froze at his voice. He tried not to look guilty. Kenma looked at the picture. He was quiet for a moment and smiled. 

“Shibuya is gonna have a heart attack,” Kenma looked up at him. 

Shouyou blushed, “I think this helps you look more ‘approachable.’”

Kenma closed his eyes and mumbled, “You should tag the location.”

Shouyou laughed at that. He put his phone away and turned towards Kenma. It was a little awkward considering the shared space. They were both small people, so thankfully they could cuddle under the shared blanket. 

He watched Kenma open his eyes back up. His eyelashes fluttered, shining when the light overhead hit just right. 

“I can feel you staring,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou was overcome with emotion. He wanted to laugh and cry all at once. Everything was surreal. 

“I love you,” Shouyou tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

Kenma’s lips curled up in a smile. He leaned in to kiss him, “I love you too, Shouyou.” 

Shouyou gave up on ever having a settled stomach again. This was his life now. In all its mix of joy, anxiety, and excitement all whirled around inside of him. 

By the time they landed, Shouyou was ready to go to sleep. At least, not before running to the bathroom to let out everything he kept in on the landing. 

Kenma stood outside the bathroom with water. “You at least made it until we were off the plane,” His voice sounded teasing. 

Shouyou grinned, “You wanna give me a kiss?”

Kenma took a step back, “I’d rather not.” He turned his lip up in disgust. 

Feeling light, Shouyou laughed. 

They had a car take them to what was probably the nicest hotel Shouyou had ever seen. It was strange being in an entirely new country. The buildings looked older than the ones in Tokyo. The hotel itself was giant and made of stone. People greeted them in English. He watched in awe as Kenma checked them in, not stuttering once. 

“Your English is so good!” Shouyou told him. 

Kenma blinked at him, “I’m sure you can teach me some Portugese.” 

They stepped onto their floor, “I have trouble with that still.” 

“You were there for two years,” Kenma opened their door. 

Shouyou shrugged, “I learned stuff, but it didn’t all stick.” 

He was about to say more, but the size of the room distracted him. The room was bigger than he was expecting. He got a gush of cold air from the air conditioning unit. He set his bag down and walked to the window. It overlooked the city. Early morning shoppers walked through the courtyard. The sun shined through and lit up parts of the room. 

He heard the rustle of sheets behind him. Kenma had crawled into bed. 

“You slept on the plane!” Shouyou laughed. 

Kenma groaned from the cocoon he made himself into, “Plane sleep isn’t real sleep.” 

Shouyou got onto the bed, “You’re so strange.” He pulled the blanket down enough to see Kenma’s eyes, “C’mon, let’s explore.”

Kenma tugged the sheets back over his head. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou whispered, “Kenma, Kenma, Kenma.” 

He looked up at Shouyou. He couldn’t tell if Kenma was glaring at him or just staring. 

“Sorry,” Shouyou said, “I’m just really excited.” 

Kenma pulled the covers down more and motioned for Shouyou to get in. When Shouyou didn’t immediately move, Kenma tugged his arm. Shouyou let out a yelp. Kenma wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck and Shouyou succumbed to the affection. 

Kenma rolled them over so that way he was on top. He kissed down, lifting up Shouyou’s shirt. 

“W-what are you doing?” Shouyou sighed. 

Kenma looked up. He dragged his tongue up his stomach. He helped Shouyou out of his sweatpants. 

Being caught by surprise, Shouyou didn’t last long. He tangled his fingers into his shirt, panting. Kenma left him completely spent. Kenma laid on top of his chest. Shouyou could feel him, hard, against him. 

“Can I ask something weird?” Shouyou said after catching his breath. 

Kenma lifted himself onto his elbows. His brows scrunched and he looked concerned. 

Shouyou could feel the heat build from his cheeks to his chest, “Can we cuddle? Like,” he stuttered, “without clothes.” 

Kenma sat up and took his shirt off. He helped Shouyou out of his. In return Shouyou took off Kenma’s pants and underwear. Shouyou turned to his side, and Kenma wrapped his arm around from behind him. 

“Can we sleep now?” Kenma’s breath was warm against the back of his neck. 

Shouyou closed his eyes. Kenma totally tricked him into being tired. He felt absolutely drained. 

He woke up to the shower running. He reached over, his hand touching the still warm fabric of the sheets. The sunlight filtered in through the blinds. At some point during his nap, Kenma must have closed them. 

Shouyou bathed after Kenma. He spent his time fixing his hair and moisturizing his face. Going through his collection of lip balm, he settled on strawberry kiwi. It fit his mood best. He smiled and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt rejuvenated. 

Kenma waited on the sofa. He was scrolling through his phone and drinking a soda. Without looking up he pointed a bottle of sparkling water. 

Grabbing it, Shouyou sat down on the other end of the couch. Kenma swung his legs over Shouyou’s thighs. He wiggled his toes through his socks. Shouyou ran his hand up and down Kenma’s leg. 

“Want to get food?” Kenma showed him a restaurant on his phone. 

Shouyou’s stomach growled in response. 

The restaurant was within walking distance. That didn’t stop Kenma from considering to take a car. Shouyou had to convince him into walking. 

“We’ve been sitting all day,” He pulled Kenma’s hand. 

“We could be there in five minutes,” Kenma tried to reason. 

Shouyou looked at the map and pulled him towards the direction, “We would’ve been there already.”

Eventually, they made it to the restaurant. They both ate in silence. Shouyou felt irritated, and Kenma looked the same. He avoided eye contact any time Shouyou looked at him. 

Kenma pushed aside all the vegetables on his plate. He ate half of his meal and switched with Shouyou’s empty plate. 

“Kuroo told me once that plane rides make me ‘bitchy,’ He said. It was a weird apology that Shouyou accepted. 

After eating they walked around. Shouyou wanted to go into every store. He was way too excited. His entire body bubbled with energy. Kenma seemed more than willing to oblige. He bought Shouyou a few things, and didn’t complain when Shouyou did the same for him. 

Kenma took Shouyou’s picture anytime he asked. Shouyou tried getting him a few times too. 

“You’re cuter,” Kenma said and snatched the phone from his hands. 

“Surprise attack?” Shouyou gasped, “Meanie.” Just as he stuck out his tongue Kenma took his picture. 

“That’s unfair,” Shouyou took his phone back. It was already too late though. Kenma had sent it to his phone. 

Shortly after his phone chimed with a notification. He was quick to look at the post. Kenma hadn’t posted anything in over a month on his page. Shouyou’s picture with a heart as the only caption already had multiple comments. For someone who didn’t like attention Kenma sure was putting a lot of attention onto himself for Shouyou’s amusement. 

Kenma walked further ahead. Shouyou picked up their bags and called out his name. Kenma continued to walk in front of him. Shouyou only caught up after he had paused in front of a shop. 

They stopped to get gelato on their way back to the hotel. Shouyou leaned over the table on his elbows, “I’m really happy.”

Kenma smiled at him, “Me too.” 

On the elevator ride up to their room Kenma held Shouyou’s hand. It made him feel warm and giggly. He was a little lightheaded from their adventure around town. 

The same energy must have been running through Kenma. As soon as they closed the door Kenma had his arms around Shouyou’s neck. Shouyou kissed him with intensity. 

They were clumsy, only making it to the sofa. Both of their clothes were scattered on the floor. Kenma sat down and Shouyou dropped to his knees. He happily returned the favor from earlier. 

He moved back up to sit on Kenma’s lap. Slowly, Kenma teased him. He sucked on his nipples and rubbed his cock. Both of the sensations of Kenma’s delicate touch and warm tongue made him come. They lazily made out afterwards. 

“I can spend all day like this,” Kenma sighed against his neck. 

Shouyou chuckled, “Noted.”

He only got a nod in return. 

Both jet lagged, they fell asleep early. Shouyou woke the next morning before Kenma. He opened the curtains and crawled back into bed. 

Kenma covered his eyes when the early sun hit his face. Shouyou laid down on his stomach. His fingers danced down Kenma’s spine. He kissed Kenma’s forehead. Kenma stirred in his sleep. He kissed just above his eyes and moved down to his cheeks. 

Kenma scooted closer and kissed his lips, “Mornin’.” His voice was raspy from sleep. 

“Morning,” Shouyou kissed him again. 

“Wanna stay in bed all day?” Kenma said with his eyes still closed. 

Shouyou rubbed his back, “Yeah.” He didn’t remember closing his eyes again, but he woke up an hour later. 

Kenma sat next to him with his back against the headboard. He had some movie that was in Spanish on. He looked down at Shouyou and got out of bed. 

The lack of care in regards to his nudity made Shouyou’s entire face light up. He walked back to bed with a tray of food. It was all sugar and carbs. Shouyou was in heaven. He prayed to whatever or whoever made this happen. Eating dessert for breakfast in bed next to his naked lover. All in a foreign land! If someone had told him this would happen a week ago Shouyou would’ve laughed. 

They shared the large meal. He jokingly complained when Kenma ate most of the fruit. Kenma teased back that he had paid for it. 

Lying in bed with Kenma all morning was wonderful. They spent most of the time making out and watching movies. Most of which were in other languages. Kenma laughed while Shouyou made up stories and voices of what the actors could be saying. 

After the third movie they decided to take a bath. Shouyou prepared it while Kenma decided that it was, “too cold,” to get out of bed. 

“Are you done?” Kenma peeked into the bathroom. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

Shouyou checked the temperature of the water and nodded. Kenma chucked the blanket off to the side and hurried in. Shouyou laughed and climbed in across from him. 

He stretched his legs out, “This is way better than the tub back home.” He looked up to smile at Kenma. His smile dropped when Kenma remained neutral. 

“I mean,” Shouyou sat up onto his knees. The water splashed around them and he slipped a little, “home as in Japan. Your home and my home separate in Japan.” He was on all fours in front of Kenma now. His entire body felt overheated under the water now. 

Kenma sunk down until his mouth was shielded by the water. Shouyou couldn’t tell if the blush on Kenma’s cheeks was from the warm water or not. 

Shouyou sat back onto his knees, “I meant that type of home.” His hands settled on Kenma’s ankles on either side of him. 

Kenma rolled his feet, blinking up at him. 

“I can’t tell if you’re laughing at me,” Shouyou frowned. 

Kenma pulled his mouth above water, “You’re cute.” He reached for Shouyou’s hands and tugged him forward. 

Shouyou crawled over and turned around. He sighed when Kenma started kissing his shoulder. He closed his eyes completely undone under his touch. The feel of his lips against his skin brought a shiver down his spine. 

Kenma’s hands rubbed his inner thighs. He slowly worked his way to where Shouyou was already aching, “You’re so cute.” 

Shouyou twitched at the praise. Kenma’s teeth grazed his neck. His fingers wrapped around Shouyou’s cock. He started with soft tugs and slow strokes. Shouyou let out a moan. 

He pumped Shouyou faster, “So cute.” 

“Fingers,” Shouyou begged. He wanted more. 

Kenma stopped for a moment. It gave Shouyou a small break to catch his breath. 

“I wonder,” Kenma said, “Can you come with just being fingered and having your nipples played with?” 

Shouyou’s heart was hammering in his chest. He had tried that before, but always got too impatient. It didn’t take long for Shouyou to agree on it. 

He sat on Kenma’s lap with his legs spread. Kenma kissed him as his fingers made their way behind him. He sighed when he felt Kenma enter him. Kenma took his time pushing into him. Shouyou rocked against his hand in an attempt to make him go faster. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma warned. 

He gripped onto Kenma’s shoulders to hold himself in place. Sitting on his knees gave Kenma easy access to his nipples. He kissed his chest, leaving marks. His fingers pushed further into him and pulled out. Kenma repeated the motion with intent. He found the spot that made Shouyou practically scream. He rubbed it again. His tongue dragged over his nipple, teeth teasing it. 

Shouyou felt like he was on the verge of letting go. He was so close with every brush up inside of him. The way Kenma was licking and sucking on his nipples made him shake with pleasure. Shouyou felt unsteady on his knees. Kenma’s face pressed into the crook of his neck. Shouyou rocked his hips back. When Kenma didn’t stop him, he did it again. 

Shouyou felt his entire body vibrate. He came with Kenma’s fingers deep inside of him. When his orgasm was over he rested his head against Kenma’s shoulder. 

“I might actually pass out,” He panted. 

Kenma kissed him, “Don’t want that.” 

They rinsed off and Kenma helped him dry off. Shouyou held himself up on the counter. His knees wobbled under his weight. 

“That was like bzzzt,” He tried to explain the feeling in his body. It was like electricity was making him vibrate. 

Kenma helped him to the bed. Shouyou closed his eyes the moment his head hit the pillow. 

“I live here now,” He said, “I’m never getting out of this bed.” 

Kenma kissed his forehead. Shouyou rested, listening to the movie Kenma put on as background noise. He heard the occasional click from Kenma typing on his phone. 

“If you’re working I’m taking the phone away,” It was an empty threat. Shouyou didn’t actually have the strength in him to lift his arm. 

Kenma hummed, “Shibuya left me thirty voicemails. Kuroo texted me a novel.” 

“Listen to them later,” Shouyou said. “Come kiss me,” He puckered his lips without lifting his head. 

Kenma set his phone aside to kiss him. He brushed his hand through Shouyou’s messy hair. 

“So forward,” Kenma’s complaint was lost in another kiss. 

Kenma ran his hand up and down Shouyou’s back. He familiarized himself with Shouyou’s butt and thighs, massaging the muscle.

Shouyou moaned into the pillow. He didn’t realize how much Kenma touched him there until that moment, “Got a thing for my ass, huh?” Shouyou gave him a sly grin. 

“It’s why I keep you around,” Kenma said without missing a beat. 

Shouyou laughed, “I don’t work out just for volleyball.” He thought for a moment, “Well I mean now I don’t just work out for volleyball.” 

Kenma hummed in agreement. His hand rested on Shouyou’s ass. He closed his eyes and kissed Shouyou again. They fell back asleep with their foreheads resting together. 

They woke up around the same time. Kenma yawned and wrapped his arms around him. Shouyou rolled on top of him. Kenma kissing into Shouyou’s mouth, tugging his hair. He bit and sucked at Shouyou’s bottom lip. Shouyou just knew that the next time he looked in the mirror he would be covered in hickies. 

They pulled apart and Kenma rolled his hips up, “You should ride me.”

“Vacation Kenma is a pervert,” He giggled. 

Kenma rubbed his thumbs over Shouyou’s nipples, “So is vacation Shouyou.” 

Shouyou reached for the lube and condoms. He kissed Kenma again and opened the lube. 

“Can I watch you do it?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou stuck his tongue out, “And I’m the ‘forward’ one?” He slathered the lube onto his fingers. The thought of Kenma watching him turned him on even more. 

He turned around and pressed a finger inside. Kenma rubbed his ass, watching him. Shouyou pushed another one inside. Kenma’s hands moved to his hips. He rocked into the touch of his fingers trying to get the spot Kenma had earlier. He let out a moan when he did. His legs shook, struggling to hold himself up. 

Kenma’s grip tightened, “I can finish.” 

Kenma bent him over and sat up to be behind him. His chest was pressed against Shouyou’s back. Shouyou felt Kenma slide his fingers into his lubed hole. He let out a cry at the touch. Kenma kissed down his spine until he was at his ass. 

The warmth of Kenma’s tongue next to his fingers startled Shouyou. His toes curled at the sensation. Kenma’s fingers stretched him wide while his tongue worked his way around. 

When Shouyou’s body was shaking Kenma stopped. Shouyou pressed his face into the bedsheets. He was completely out of breath. 

“You okay?” Kenma huffed a small, airy laugh. 

Shouyou nodded, his cheek sweaty against the fabric. The lube and spit slid down his balls and made him push his hips back. At this point he was begging with his body for Kenma to hurry.

Kenma understood what Shouyou needed. He pressed into him. The stretch and ache showed just how long Shouyou actually had Kenma like thise. 

“Feels good,” He praised. 

Kenma’s hips worked faster until he was completely inside. Shouyou let out a moan which became a gasp when he pulled out. 

“Ah-amazing,” Shouyou cried. “You feel so good,” He stuttered between thrusts. 

It was something Shouyou picked up on some time ago. Each time he praised Kenma it seemed to make him lose just a little bit of control. 

“I love feeling,” Shouyou mumbled against the fabric of the sheets, “feeling you in me.” 

Kenma fucked into him harder. 

“Kenma,” He could feel the build up pool in his stomach. His muscles tightened, “You’re so good at,” he hiccuped, “at fucking me.” Shouyou came, feeling the heat fill up inside of him. Kenma bent completely over his back, breath heavy against his skin. 

Shouyou collapsed onto the bed. Kenma laid next to him. They caught their breath. 

“Praise kink,” Shouyou let out a weak laugh. 

Kenma closed his eyes, “It’s like,” he paused, “little treasures before leveling up.” 

Shouyou laughed, “What?” 

“Maybe I’ll make a dating sim,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou was left completely confused. He laughed and rolled on top of Kenma to kiss him. 

Later in the evening Shouyou asked to go out. Kenma was happy to go where Shouyou wanted. They ended up walking around town. Shouyou followed the sound of music coming from a bar. 

“Wanna check it out?” Kenma asked after they stood in front for a minute. 

Kenma smiled when he nodded. They walked in and Kenma ordered drinks. The bar wasn’t crowded considering it was the middle of the week. Kenma handed him soda and sipped on his own drink. 

“Have you been here before?” Shouyou asked. 

“This bar? No,” Kenma said, “not Venice either.” 

“I wanted to go somewhere neither of us has gone,” Kenma looked at the stage. “And you had said you wanted to go to Europe.” 

“You were drunk,” Shouyou covered his face, “I didn’t expect you to actually act on it.” 

“I said I would,” Kenma frowned. 

Shouyou smiled wide, “I’m happy you did.” He pulled them closer to the stage, “I want to experience new things with you.” 

Kenma smiled into his drink, “Okay.” 

They listened to the band well into the night. By the end of it Kenma was three drinks in and closing his eyes standing. Shouyou laughed and took a picture.

He sent it to his group chat saying, ‘I think I’m babysitting now.’

Kenma deemed himself ready to go by pushing his fourth drink into Shouyou’s hands. Shouyou got a good whiff of something very fruity. 

“Let’s go,” Kenma tugged his sleeve. 

Shouyou wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He routed the way back per Kenma’s instructions. For someone so drunk he still had a good sense of direction. Though, Kenma continued to get side-tracked by everything. 

“I should base my game around being in a foreign land,” He mumbled to himself. 

“Your dating sim?” Shouyou laughed. 

“The best ending will obviously be the athlete with bright orange hair,” He continued. He ruffled Shouyou’s hair. 

Shouyou laughed, catching Kenma when he tripped. They made it back safely with Kenma plotting his game. 

Kenma sat down on the bed, taking his clothes off. Shouyou took them from him and set them off to the side. 

Kenma looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, “Last time we were like this I wasn’t allowed to kiss you.” 

Shouyou cocked his head to the side. 

“I wanted to,” Kenma’s voice was quiet. “I still feel bad,” Kenma slurred, “I tried paying you to spend the night.” 

“Kenma,” Shouyou put his hands on Kenma’s cheeks, “Kenma, I wanted to kiss you so bad.” He remembered being in this situation before, “I had to leave so I wouldn’t.” 

Kenma placed his hand over Shouyou’s. He turned his head to kiss the palm of Shouyou’s hand. He let go and laid back, closing his eyes. 

Shouyou got changed and when he returned Kenma was already tucked in. 

“I love you,” Kenma said when Shouyou settled next to him. 

Shouyou kissed his cheek and waited until he heard snoring. It felt creepy, but Shouyou wanted to take his picture. He reached for his phone to capture the moment. 

Kenma’s hair was unruly. The way he had his cheek on the pillow made his lips puff out a bit. His face was completely relaxed, and his eyes were clear of the bags underneath. 

Shouyou set the picture as his background. He scrolled through his messages reading through everything he missed. He laughed at the single word response of, ‘Disgusting,’ from Tsukishima. Yachi was excited, a slew of messages flooded the chat. Yamaguchi only sent emojis while Kageyama asked where Venice was. 

Shouyou clicked on a link sent from Yamaguchi separate of the chat. It was Kenma and him making the headline again. Shouyou felt a little proud knowing that they only had a picture that he took himself. He was still upset they were focused on the sugar baby thing, but at least they weren’t following them. 

He looked at his and Kenma’s posts which had already blown up. Multiple people were commenting on his page. Shouyou had to agree with most of them calling Kenma cute. 

On Kenma’s page his photo was all anyone was talking about. He got excited to see in the comments that Kenma linked his official volleyball profile. 

He looked down at Kenma who was oblivious to the world. Shouyou set his phone aside and kissed his forehead goodnight. 

Shouyou woke up to Kenma groaning beside him. He sat up and stretched. Kenma pulled the blankets over his head. 

“You regret everything?” Shouyou asked. 

Kenma only groaned in response. Shouyou handed him water. 

“I think,” Kenma started. He looked away as if in thought. He didn’t finish his sentence. 

Shouyou smiled with an idea, “Y’know, I heard there’s a good cure for a hangover.” 

Shortly after he had his hands holding Kenma’s hips down. Kenma sighed with each lick and suck. He released into Shouyou’s mouth. Shouyou smiled from his place between Kenma’s thighs. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Amazed that I was able to find such a perverted sugar baby,” Kenma said with a straight face. Shouyou picked up on his joking tone. He blinked at Shouyou before cracking a smile. 

They spent their time getting out of bed. After breakfast Kenma agreed on taking Shouyou on a gondola ride. Only with the promise that he wouldn’t throw up on the actual boat. 

Shouyou bounced on his toes. He tripped stepping into the boat. He tried his best to sit as still as possible. He sat with his back straight up, and his hands closed so tight his knuckles were white. That didn’t stop him from tapping his toes. 

The city was beautiful. Shouyou looked in complete awe at the different buildings. He stared with his mouth wide open. There were bright colors that looked more vibrant under the sun. Oddly enough, his stomach didn’t mess with him. 

That lasted until they stepped off. Once Shouyou touched land he immediately felt nauseous. 

Kenma was kind enough to look sympathetic. Although, Shouyou didn’t blame him for standing a good distance away. He was also nice enough to treat him to lunch after. 

Shouyou swung his legs in his seat, “That was like wow!” 

Kenma nodded. 

“What was your favorite part?”

“The look on your face when you tripped.” 

Shouyou let out a strained noise in protest, “That was uncool.”

“Yeah,” There was no hesitation. 

“You know what’s uncool,” Shouyou challenged. He showed Kenma the picture from the night before. 

Kenma looked indifferent.

“C’mon, Kenma,” Shouyou sighed, “at least pretend you care about looking uncool.” 

Kenma shrugged and went back to people watching out the restaurant window. Shouyou pouted and turned to his phone. 

“People really have a lot to say,” Shouyou commented. 

Kenma set his fork aside, “You saw the articles?” 

“Articles?” Shouyou’s eyes popped open, “As in multiple?”

Kenma showed him. Shouyou skimmed through all of them and groaned. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t look at news about us on vacation,” He handed the phone back. He felt lightheaded. 

They changed the subject. Shouyou didn’t realize how much looking at the articles affected him. Talking about Kenma expanding on his idea for his dating sim made his stomach untangle. 

After eating they went shopping. Shouyou got all of his friends' souvenirs. 

“You should get this for Miku,” Shouyou held up a gaudy looking outfit that said ‘Venice’ in glittery letters. 

Kenma grimaced, “Kei would lock me out.” 

Shouyou laughed, “I’m getting it.” 

Kenma went with Shouyou to every shop. By the end of the day Shouyou was absolutely exhausted. 

Back at the hotel they took a bath. Shouyou sat with his back against Kenma’s chest. He picked up a handful of water and watched it fall between his fingers. 

“I kind of don’t want to go back,” Shouyou turned his head. 

Kenma rested his forehead against Shouyou’s head. He hummed, Let’s not.”

Shouyou turned around completely. The water sloshed around them. Kenma gripped onto the sides of the tub, startled by the sudden motion. 

“We can’t do that!” 

Kenma frowned, “It was your idea.” He shrugged. 

Shouyou crawled onto his Kenma’s lap. He laced his fingers on the back of Kenma’s head. Kenma’s hands settled on his hips. He kissed Shouyou and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“All we’ve done is dirty stuff,” Shouyou smiled against his lips. 

Kenma licked his lip. Shouyou blushed. 

“Wanna fuck me?” Kenma’s hold on him tightened. 

“I mean,” Shouyou shyly looked away, “I’m not gonna say no.”

Kenma began to stroke Shouyou until he was completely hard. Shouyou moved off of his lap. Kenma repositioned himself so that he was on top. He kissed up and down Shouyou’s neck. 

“What’s your obsession?” Shouyou’s laugh at the tickle of Kenma’s breath. 

Shouyou’s hand drifted under the water to do the same. Kenma continued to kiss him. Kenma wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s neck. He sighed when Shouyou ran his thumb over the underside of his cock. A muffled moan slipped out of his lips when Shouyou gave a gentle tug. 

Shouyou smiled, “My heart is like ‘Woah!’”

Kenma kissed his cheek. 

With his other hand Shouyou reached around. He felt clumsy in the way he moved his fingers. His heart was going wild. He pushed his finger inside. Kenma was completely still on him. When he got another one in Kenma’s arms tightened around him. 

“There’s lube in the bag on the counter,” Kenma told him.

Shouyou pulled his fingers out to get it. 

“Water isn’t the best,” Kenma blushed. 

Shouyou opened the bag to find a variety of lube, flavored and regular, “Why are there so many?” 

Kenma shrugged. He rested his head against the side of the tub. 

Shouyou got back in and kissed Kenma. His hands gripped the underside of Kenma’s thighs, spreading his legs. Kenma laid the back of his head against the tub. Shouyou fingered him slowly. He had a strong urge to rush out of excitement. No matter how much he wanted to hurry, he wanted to make Kenma feel good. He stretched him open watching the way Kenma’s face reacted to each touch. 

“Is that good?” Shouyou asked. 

Kenma opened his eyes and bit his lower lip. Shouyou knees wobbled at the seductive look. He was going to lose it. 

Shouyou curled his fingers. He moved them out and then back in. He touched just the right spot. Kenma closed his eyes and moaned. It shocked them both by how loud he was. 

“Oh my gosh, Kenma,” Shouyou covered his face with his free hand, “you’re gonna make me come.”

The corner of Kenma’s mouth turned up, “Then fuck me.”

“Like this?” Shouyou looked down. 

Kenma placed a hand on Shouyou’s arm, “Only if you want.” 

“Of course,” Shouyou stammered, “yes!” 

Shouyou prepped himself and lifted Kenma’s legs. His fingers dug into the back of his thighs. He gulped as he eased in. He had to stop moving or he would have really come. 

Kenma breathed heavy with each inch that sunk into him. Shouyou was lost in the feeling of Kenma’s body. He fucked into him at a slow pace. The water moved with them with each thrust. 

Kenma’s mouth hung open. Small pants and soft moans came out of his lips. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Shouyou whined. 

He moved faster, trying to angle each thrust just right. Kenma’s hands gripped tight onto the sides of the tub. His chest heaved with each breath. 

“I don’t think I can,” Shouyou pulled out, “I’m gonna—”

He pumped Kenma’s dick. Kenma got into his lap, kissing him. He jerked his hips, coming into Shouyou’s hand. 

Kenma pressed his forehead against his. They sat for a moment. Shouyou took in the sound of their breathing. 

“Let’s rinse off,” Kenma scrunched his nose. 

After cleaning off they laid in bed to watch movies. Shouyou felt light from the aftermath of his orgasm. Looking at Kenma he saw that he must’ve been feeling the same way. 

He sat up against the bed frame with pillows supporting his back. He looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. Shouyou curled up next to him with his head on his chest.

He yawned, “I’m not ready to go back.” 

“Back home?” 

“Kenma,” He rolled on top of him. He pressed his face against Kenma’s chest. 

“We can go back to your home,” Kenma played with the ends of Shouyou’s hair. 

“What?” Shouyou said with his face still on Kenma. 

Kenma’s hand stopped, “Didn’t you say you wanted to visit your family?” Shouyou looked up and Kenma’s eyes shifted away from his, “I mean I can get you a ride there when we get back.” He looked back at Shouyou, “Or you can get a ride,” his voice slowly died down. 

Shouyou sat up on Kenma’s lap, “That’s a great idea!” He smiled wide, “You should come! You don’t have to go back to work the minute we get back.”

He belatedly realized what he said. He quickly shook his head, “You don’t have to go. I just got, um, excited, and was feeling it in the heat of the moment.” He continued to ramble on, unable to stop. 

“Alright,” Kenma said, “let’s go.”

Shouyou froze. He closed his mouth and nodded, jerking his neck as he did so. He rubbed the back of his head, “Okay.”

Shouyou felt nervous suddenly. His heart raced thinking about the idea of Kenma seeing his childhood home. 

What was he getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! I had to go to the hospital for 3 weeks because of mental health. I wrote this in a journal while there but was lazy transferring it over. I'm getting back to life even though it's super scary rn
> 
> Stay safe. Stay healthy. Take care of yourself.


	22. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is really just going with the flow

The front of Shouyou’s childhood home was lined with flowers and half to full grown veggies. There was nothing eye catching besides that about the home itself. The front door was propped open with a brick. Kenma shuddered. That just meant that he wouldn’t get the chance to run the opposite direction if someone did come out to greet them. 

Shouyou buzzed with energy beside Kenma before they even got to the door. He walked in and called out to his mom and sister. Kenma watched him kick off his shoes and drop their bags onto the floor without care of where they landed. Shouyou ran around the corner in his socks. 

“Don’t run in the house!” Kenma heard Shouyou’s mom say. 

Kenma thought about his options. He could continue forward and go into the unknown that was Hinata Shouyou’s life. He could turn around and never meet Shouyou’s family. Kenma awkwardly hovered in the doorway, unsure of which way to turn. 

Before he could make a final decision, Shouyou’s sister spotted him. She paused at the bottom of the steps. Kenma was the first to break out of the staring contest. He subtly tugged at his shirt. He could feel sweat build up under his clothes. 

She called out for her brother. Shouyou came back with his mom behind him. Great, Kenma thought, now they were all staring at him. He looked down at the shoes still on his feet. This was all overwhelming his senses. 

Shouyou laughed, “Come inside.” 

Kenma figured it was his only option at this point. 

The inside of Shouyou’s home was what Kenma expected. The walls were lined with pictures and the bookshelves had trophies. The house itself was warm from the heat of the sun, and the living space was inviting. 

Shouyou’s mom smiled at him, “Kozume, make yourself at home.” Shouyou took after her with that bright smile they both shared. 

“Kenma,” He mumbled. 

“Kenma,” She repeated, “Keiko is fine for me.” 

Hinata’s little sister bounced, hanging off of Shouyou’s shoulder, “I’m Natsu!” Shouyou seemed un-bothered that she was practically swinging off of him. 

Shouyou swooped her up in one quick motion. Natsu let out a giggle. They both radiated with pure joy. It was blinding. 

“Put her down,” Their mom scolded. 

Shouyou was quick to listen. Natsu pouted and stepped off to the side. 

“Shouyou,” His mom’s voice was gentle, “why don’t you two rest? Dinner isn’t for a few hours. I set up the futon in your room.” 

The idea of sleeping sounded absolutely lovely. Kenma could barely keep his eyes open to process the energy that was the Hinata family. 

“As if they’ll use it,” Natsu pointed at Shouyou’s hickey on his collarbone,“they’re probably going to be gross.” 

“Natsu,” Their mom slapped her hand down. 

Shouyou turned bright red, “Shut-up!” He jumped at her, but she countered. They stood face to face, pushing each other’s hands together in a match. Kenma could tell that Shouyou was holding back. His sister would never be able to have an equal advantage on him otherwise.

“Stop,” Their mom sighed. She rolled her eyes, “I thought it would be longer than five minutes before you guys started on this.” 

“She started it,” Shouyou childishly pointed at his little sister. He turned to Kenma and grabbed his hand. He took Kenma up the stairs to his room. 

His room looked like it had been untouched since he moved out. There were pictures of various times in Shouyou’s high school life. Kenma took it all in, snapping a picture of Kei from high school. He sent it to Kuroo and tossed his phone to the side. 

Kenma fell back onto Shouyou’s bed. Shouyou stood near his doorway, unmoving. Kenma watched him from the bed. Shouyou was shifting from leg to leg, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

“What?” Kenma asked. 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend in my old room before,” Shouyou blushed. 

Kenma waved Shouyou over. Shouyou turned back to the door and slowly walked over. He got onto the small bed with Kenma. They rearranged themselves to fit comfortably. Kenma laid behind him with his arm around Shouyou’s waist. They were both quick to fall asleep. 

Kenma woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Shouyou walked back into the room smelling of shampoo. He was drying his hair with a towel when he noticed Kenma was awake. 

Shouyou smiled at him, “Hey, Mom said dinner was ready.” 

Kenma nodded and laid back down. He watched Shouyou move about his room in his underwear and shirt. He dug through their bags to find lotion. Kenma watched Shouyou do his after shower routine. 

“You’re obsessive with your skin,” Kenma spoke softly. His brain was still foggy from travel and his filter hadn’t fully adjusted back to normal. 

Shouyou made a noise out of annoyance, “You make fun now, but when you’re a saggy old man you’ll wish you cared this much.” 

Kenma laughed and rolled to face the wall. He couldn’t help but see Shouyou as cute. Especially when his cheeks were all pink and he looked completely offended. 

Shouyou tapped on his shoulder, “Kenma.” When Kenma didn’t budge he did it again, “Kenma.” 

Kenma hummed. He looked up at Shouyou and reached his arm out. Shouyou leaned down to kiss him. Kenma deepened the kiss, breathing in the scent of Shouyou’s body wash. Shouyou was quick to fall into it. 

“C’mon,” Shouyou laughed against his lips. 

Kenma wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s neck. He licked into Shouyou’s mouth. His hands made their way to the back of Shouyou’s head. He gently grabbed onto his hair which made Shouyou grind against him. 

He kissed the bruises that he left on Shouyou’s neck the previous days. He licked at the skin getting a physical reaction out of Shouyou. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou whined, grinding his hips down, “I already got made fun of for hickies.” 

They pulled apart. Kenma looked up at his pink cheeks and worried eyes. “I love you,” He told him. 

“You’re making me want to ride you,” Shouyou wiggled on Kenma’s lap. 

Kenma wouldn’t be against that. He went so long without Shouyou that now he wanted more of him. He could spend another week, another year, in bed with him. 

“Then we just have to be quick,” Kenma smiled. 

Shouyou sat up on his lap. He looked to the door and then back at Kenma. He was quiet for a moment before rubbing his face, groaning. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Shouyou whined. He reached over to his bag and pulled out the stuff they needed.

Kenma took it from Shouyou’s hands so Shouyou could take his underwear off. Shouyou leaned back down to kiss him. Kenma’s hands caught on the fabric of Shouyou’s shirt as he dragged his hands down his sides. He watched Shouyou’s face above him each time his fingers brushed against his skin. 

Kenma pulled his hands away so he could put lube on his fingers. He fingered Shouyou open, eyes focused on each reaction. He curled his fingers and watched Shouyou jerk. Shouyou covered his mouth to muffle his moan. It didn’t take long for him to be open and ready. A perk of doing nothing but have sex for days. 

Shouyou’s hands rushed to prep Kenma. He sat on Kenma’s cock, hand covering his mouth. Kenma sighed feeling the heat around him. 

Kenma watched him move back up and down. Kenma’s fingers dug into Shouyou’s hips. His own chest would lift and fall with each breath. Kenma bit his lower lip. It was like he was watching the best show. That was if that show was erotic and only made for him. His own pornography. 

Shouyou would be good for porn, he thought to himself. He made the cutest faces, and rode Kenma with skill. It was as if it was the thing he was meant to do. To top it off it was like he was made to fit Kenma perfectly. 

Kenma had one hand on Shouyou’s cock. Shouyou moved faster on top of him. Shouyou reached for Kenma’s hand. He held Kenma’s fingers to his lips. Kenma slipped his fingers inside and Shouyou sucked on them. The vibrations of his moans tickled Kenma’s fingers. Heat pulled into his stomach and he closed his eyes.

He came into Kenma’s hand and on the both of them. He twitched around Kenma’s dick and made him come pressed deep inside. Shouyou slowly lifted his hips off Kenma. Shouyou collapsed beside him. 

The bed only gave them so much room. Kenma could feel Shouyou’s body heat radiate off of him. Kenma watched as Shouyou caught his breath.

“I’m so weak to you,” Shouyou said. 

Kenma kissed his cheek. He sat up and began to clean up and get dressed, “C’mon, dinner is ready.” 

Shouyou sat up, “Kenma!” 

Kenma tossed him a new shirt. They discreetly cleaned up and went down to dinner. Kenma saw plates set up for them already.

Both of them sat down awkwardly. He couldn’t imagine that the other two had waited long for them. He and Shouyou glanced at each other. Kenma’s cheeks felt warm. Shouyou broke out into a grin. 

“Gross,” Natsu interrupted.

Shouyou;s mom was happily eating. She smiled when she noticed Kenma had glanced at her. 

“That isn’t the shirt you went up with,” Natsu pointed out. 

Shouyou’s mom perked up, “Shouyou, that was me you just kicked! Natsu, stop teasing your brother.” 

The anger dropped out of her tone, “Kenma, how is everything?”

After traveling for the past day, Kenma didn’t feel hungry. He opened his mouth to speak when Shouyou interrupted.

“Mom, why are you only being nice to Kenma?” 

She ignored him, “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Kenma moved his food around. 

Apparently all of the Hinatas had stomachs of steel. There was more food than Kenma could handle. After getting yelled at by their mom, Shouyou and Natsu behaved. They talked throughout the meal in a civilized manner. 

“My brother says you used to be a YouTuber,” Natsu said with a mouthful of food. 

Kenma took a sip of water, wishing it was alcohol. This was going to be an embarrassing night. 

“He showed me the channel.”

Kenma whipped his head to Shouyou. That would explain how willing he was to have that quickie. He was trying to lighten the blow.

“Your hair was so long and pretty.” 

Definitely not the direction Kenma was expecting. 

“Do you know how to braid hair?” She asked.

All of them were looking at him. Probably in the hope of getting some kind of answer out of him. This was more attention than he was expecting. A sarcastic response was on the tip of his tongue. 

“Not really,” He settled on. 

Natsu pouted in similar fashion to her brother. 

“Is that how you started your company?” Shouyou’s mom asked. 

Kenma could talk about this stuff. This was a safe conversation. This was a rehearsed conversation. 

“Sort of,” He tried his best to maintain eye contact. “I started making games and messing around with other things.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shouyou smiling. All of them were listening intently. He took this as a sign to continue. 

“Turned out it was really easy to start a company around something I liked doing.” 

“Yeah,” Natsu laughed, “super easy to become a millionaire.” 

“Kenma, you’re so cool,” Shouyou put his head on the table. 

“I didn’t expect it to get this big,” Kenma explained. “It just sort of happened,” He lowered his voice. 

“Kenma hates attention and public speaking,” Shouyou said. “It’s really funny to watch his interviews.”

Of course Shouyou would watch his interviews too. He probably was going to show his sister those too. 

“Better than you stumbling on your words,” Kenma teased. 

Shouyou scoffed, “At least I don’t sound like a robot. I take it back,” he frowned, “you’re totally uncool.”

Kenma leaned his chin on his hand, “I think it’s pretty cool that people like watching you play so much they interview you.” 

Shouyou turned bright red.

“Gross,” Natsu made gagging noises, “we’re right here.”

Keiko had a hand over her mouth. She was very bad at hiding her laugh. Kenma felt embarrassed. 

“So,” Keiko clapped her hands getting all of their attention, “Shouyou says you have a sweet tooth.” 

Shouyou had his face on the table. Kenma could see that his ears were bright red. 

“He begged me to make a dessert.” 

Shouyou had his hands over his ears. His mom went to the kitchen and he looked back up, “Don’t believe her. I asked like one time.” Shouyou didn’t sound too convincing. 

His mom returned with a plate of cookies. She set them on the table. Natsu reached for one, but she slapped her hand out of the way. 

“Shouyou helped me make them,” She sat back down. 

Kenma was suspicious, “This isn’t one of those health bars disguised as cookies,” he inspected it. 

Shouyou sat up straight, “Why don’t you trust me?” 

Kenma took a bite. He was happy Shouyou wasn’t trying to trick him. 

The rest of the evening was spent watching movies with the family. It was weird how at home he felt. Kenma was only used to feeling that way with Kuroo’s family. 

Shouyou ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. Kenma, not wanting to wake him, sat as still as possible. Their hands were loosely holding on to each other. He rubbed his thumb on the back of Shouyou’s hand. 

By the end of the movie, Kenma had all of his attention on Shouyou. He had turned Shouyou’s palm over. He mindlessly traced over the lines on his hand. 

Natsu was snoring on the chair next to them. When Kenma looked back up at the screen the credits were rolling. He could feel the stare of Shouyou’s mom on the left of them. She smiled when he looked over. 

Kenma slipped his hand out of Shouyou’s. His mom went to wake up Natsu for bed. When she passed by them, she ruffled Shouyou’s hair. 

He stirred awake. He looked around a little confused. 

“You drooled on me,” Kenma didn’t really care.

Shouyou stood up and stretched, “Sorry.” 

Kenma walked with him to bed. He waited until Shouyou was completely asleep. He slipped out of bed and quietly snuck into the living room. 

Pulling up a game, he laid down on the couch. He sat in the dark, thankful for the quiet. He was a little upset that he slept during the day. Kenma knew, though, even if he had slept he would have still been awake now. 

The sound of footsteps startled him. He briefly looked up from the game to see Natsu. That was enough time for his character to die. He frowned at the screen. 

Natsu sat down on the single seat couch next to him. She had the plate full of the remainder of the cookies in hand. She offered him one and watched over his shoulder as he started the round over. 

“Go left and jump,” She said. 

Kenma listened, “You’re better at games than your brother.” 

“My brother is only good at volleyball.” 

Kenma nodded, taking another cookie. He passed the level and handed the phone over to her. She happily took it. 

“Ah!” She cried, “I died.” 

Kenma smiled, taking his phone back. He restarted the level. 

“So,” Natsu stretched out the word, “What do you like about my brother?” 

Kenma watched his character die. He sighed and turned the game off. He thought he was done with the interrogations. He had to be nice, though. This was his boyfriends’ little sister. 

“A lot of things,” He said because it was true. 

“Is it true you were paying him?” Her voice was low, dejected. 

No point in lying, “Yeah.” 

“Do you really love him?” 

He looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. She had the same nose twitch and red on her cheeks Shouyou got when he was holding it in. 

“I do.” 

Tears spilled over. Internally, Kenma was freaking out. There wasn’t really an out on this situation. 

“He cried a lot, y’know,” She sniffed. “They don’t know that I was awake. We were at the hotel and I heard them talking.” 

Kenma knew Shouyou cried. He knew that he was the one who made Shouyou cry.

“You hurt him a lot.”

“I know.”

“Everyone at school made fun of me,” She rubbed her eyes, “even my friends.” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“They don’t matter,” Kenma said. The face he got in response told him that was the wrong thing to say. “You know the whole story,” Kenma expanded, “it doesn’t matter what they think.” 

“I don’t forgive you for hurting him.” 

“You don’t have to,” Kenma looked everywhere but her face. 

“Just,” She paused, “just promise not to do it again.” 

“Okay.” 

They ended up staying up all night. Natsu showed him old pictures, and he showed her some of his games. Kenma didn’t realize what time it was until Shouyou’s mom walked in. 

“You two are up early,” She yawned. 

“Kenma showed me the games he created!” Natsu jumped up as if she wasn’t up all night. The Hinata siblings ran off of pure excitement. 

He went ot Shouyou’s room. Shouyou laid on his back. His legs were spread out and his shirt had rolled up exposing his belly. Kenma smiled to himself and slipped into bed with him. 

Shouyou curled up against his body. Kenma ran his fingers along the exposed skin. Shouyou draped his arm over Kenma’s waist. Kenma kissed the top of Shouyou’s head. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

He woke up to a kiss on the lips. Shouyou pulled away and gasped, sitting up. 

With a wide eyed stare, he said, “I’m so sorry. It was just you looked so pretty, and you do this thing with your nose.” He scrunched and wiggled his nose. Probably to show Kenma what he did in the worst impersonation possible. 

“And then I was all ‘Blah!’ Kenma looks so cute, and I was filled with this,” He put a hand on his stomach, “this feeling.” 

“Shouyou,” Kenma sat up. He kissed him. 

When they parted, Shouyou still managed to look shy. Kenma put a hand on Shouyou’s cheek. Shouyou blushed. Kenma blinked at him. He was still half asleep. 

Kenma kissed him, “Wow.” 

Shouyou pulled him into a hug, “I want to show you something. 

Kenma pushed himself back to be face to face with Shouyou. He gave Kenma a wide, toothy grin. That smile made Kenma feel as if he’d be okay if Shouyou showed him a dead body. 

What Shouyou wanted to show him was apparently the longest walk ever. By the time they made it to their destination, Kenma felt like he was going to pass out. 

They walked into a restaurant. The guy behind the counter was in the middle of welcoming them when he paused. Shouyou waved at him and the guy hurried to them. 

He took Shouyou by the neck to pull him into a headlock. Kenma took a step back. He was a little worried, but not worried enough to risk his life. 

“Where have you been, Shrimp?” They guy said. 

Shouyou tapped his friends arm and he let go. 

“I have to find out for Yachi what you’re up to,” He flicked Shouyou’s forehead. “To top it off all the slander against your name.” 

Shouyou laughed, “Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

The guy finally noticed Kenma, “Is this him?” He circled around Kenma. 

Shouyou had an interesting group of friends. 

“He doesn’t look like a millionaire.” 

“That’s how I prefer it,” Kenma said.

The guy stopped and inspected Kenma’s face. He leaned in almost nose to nose with Kenma, “What are your intentions with our young Hinata?”

“Tanaka,” Shouyou stretched the name out.

“Intentions?” Kenma didn’t know what this Tanaka guy was looking for. 

“Is he treating you right?” Tanaka asked Shouyou. 

“Yeah,” Shouyou laughed and nodded. 

Tanaka’s entire demeanor changed. He slapped Kenma on the back, “Then he’s alright with me. Tanaka Ryu, pleasure to meet you.” 

Kenma choked on his own spit. He coughed and took a seat next to Shouyou. He sat quietly only half listening to them talk. 

“I’m just here helping out my dad,” Tanaka said, “What are you doing in town?”

“We just got back from a trip,” Shouyou talked fast, “Kenma suggested we visit my family since it isn’t too out of the way.” 

“Makes sense,” Tanaka nodded, “it has been awhile. Where’d you go?” 

Shouyou grinned, “Venice!” 

Tanaka was quiet for a moment. He got out of his chair and reached across the table. He pulled Shouyou into a headlock. 

“What the hell, man! You just up and leave the country whenever you want now?” 

Shouyou laughed. He pushed his way out of Tanaka’s hold, “I posted about it.” 

“Spend a little time with Mr. Big Bucks and all of a sudden you don’t have time for your friends.” 

Shouyou rubbed the back of his head, “Yachi and Kageyama got mad at me for the same thing.” 

Tanaka leaned over the table and then the front door chimed. Tanaka instantly ran over . Shouyou perked up, standing so fast he hit his knee on the table. 

Shouyou bowed, greeting the woman Tanaka was holding the purse of. Kenma watched Shouyou’s entire face blossom into a bright red. 

“Ki-Kiyoko!” Shouyou stumbled over the chair getting out. 

Interesting, Kenma thought. 

Kiyoko smiled at Shouyou and then greeted Kenma. It was then that Shouyou thought to introduce him. 

“Ah! This is Kenma,” He said. 

Kenma tugged at his shirt and mumbled a greeting. 

“I ran into someone on the way over,” Kiyoko said. 

“Hinata Shouyou, where the hell have you been?”

Kenma didn’t know that someone with more energy than Shouyou existed. He watched Shouyou almost get toppled over. 

“Nishinoya!” Shouyou laughed. 

Tanaka called out to the man behind the counter, “We’re headed out, Pops.” 

“Get outta here, kids,” He grumbled. 

Kenma was getting too old for this amount of energy. He stared longingly at the seat he was leaving behind. He really didn’t know what he was getting into when it came to Shouyou. 

He walked slowly behind the group. Kyoko fell back to match his pace. She didn’t try to force conversation out of him. She was a gentle presence to be around, and a true natural beauty. He appreciated her for walking quietly next to him. 

They ended up at a convenience store where, of course, they knew the person behind the counter. Shouyou cheered and bounced at the counter. Shouyou talked excitedly making him look like some kid who was told he could get anything he wanted. 

Kenma let out a short, quiet laugh. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to Kyoko who was smiling at him. He felt caught. 

Shouyou ran back over to them and took Kenma by the hand. He was just meeting everyone Shouyou knew, he guessed. It wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting this to happen. He was more surprised at how he wondered how they would react to him. 

“This is Ukai,” Shouyou introduced. 

Ukai waved at him, “No need for you to introduce yourself.” 

Shouyou took Kenma down the aisles. Kenma noticed posters of Shouyou and Kageyama hung up. He watched Shouyou grab a handful of things and lugged them over to the counter. Kenma reached to pull out his card, but Shouyou stopped his hand. 

They made eye contact and Kenma slipped his hand out of Shouyou’s hold. This was one of those situations where Shouyou didn’t want Kenma to pay. 

“Your sister was in here the other day,” Ukai said, “just about talked my ear off about you, and how you were in Venice. What’d you do there?” 

Nishinoya jumped in between Kenma and Shouyou. He threw his arm around Shouyou’s shoulders and pulled the collar of Shouyou’s shirt down. 

“What do you think he was doing?” He laughed. 

Shouyou pushed him off, laughing, “Shut up, you’re just jealous.” 

Kenma couldn’t put up with this much energy. He took one of the bags of chips Shouyou had bought and stepped outside. Shortly after, Kiyoko joined him. 

She leaned against the building, “Hitoka told me a little about you.” 

Kenma looked down at his shoes. He was expecting another “don’t hurt him talk.” He was surprised when that wasn’t one of those. 

“I also saw your interviews,” She continued, “it must have taken a lot out of you.” 

He lifted his head, “It’s not a big deal.” 

“It’s okay if it was,” He could see her smile out of the corner of his eye, “I’m happy that you two were able to find each other.” 

Kenma turned to look at her. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when the other three came out from the store. 

“There you are!” Tanaka said. He handed Kyoko a drink. 

“We were thinking of going to the park to play volleyball,” Nishinoya said. “We have a good wager that me and Tanaka can beat Hinata.” 

“As if you can!” Shouyou said, “Kenma, do you wanna play. Didn’t you play in high school?” 

Kenma was just letting himself get pulled into whatever situation Shouyou threw at him. They ended up spending way too long out at the park. Kenma played for a good half hour before sitting down with Kiyoko. 

They said their goodbyes when the sun was going down. All of them were still buzzing with energy. Shouyou talked wildly and asked Kenma a bunch of questions. 

“Did you enjoy your time? Did you get bored? Did you like them?” He didn’t give Kenma an opportunity to respond. 

Kenma held Shouyou’s hand, “Yeah.” 

“Wait,” Shouyou looked confused, “yeah to which part?” 

Kenma held his free hand up to his mouth and laughed. 

“Kenma,” He dragged out his name, “tell me.” 

Instead of responding to the questions he changed the subject. Shouyou, reluctantly, let the conversation drop. 

The following morning Kenma woke up to Shouyou preparing for a run. Kenma couldn’t get back to sleep, so he got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen where Shouyou’s mom was preparing breakfast. 

“Good morning,” She set out a mug for him to pour coffee. It all felt very normal. She was so welcoming that Kenma no longer felt like he was intruding. 

“Would you like to help me with breakfast?” 

“I’m bad at cooking,” He frowned. 

“Here,” She handed him a spatula, completely ignoring him.

She showed him how to whisk eggs and turned the burner on. He watched her go about the kitchen with ease. Something that he had seen Shouyou do many times before. 

“Do you have cooks that do all of this for you?” She asked. 

“Shouyou does it most of the time,” He said. Belatedly, he realized how that sounded. “When he’s over,” Kenma tried to correct himself, “when he visits,” Kenma didn’t know how to phrase what he was going for. He wasn’t going to outright say, ‘Oh, he would spend the night with me and make me breakfast almost every morning.’

Keiko laughed, “It’s nice to know Shouyou takes care of you.” 

He blushed. Kenma tried to focus his attention on the eggs cooking. 

“Were you two living together? That boy never tells me anything about his love life.” 

“I asked.” 

She made a noise of realization, “Your face tells me he said no.” 

“It was before…” He trailed off. 

Silence filled the room. It was something that he didn’t want to bring up. Especially when it was Shouyou’s mom. He couldn’t imagine what she had to do to be clean-up duty after the news got out about them. 

“You should ask again,” Her voice was soft, gentle. 

Kenma looked her in the eyes. He thought about apologizing for what he did. He tried to force it out of his mouth, but it got stuck in his throat. 

Before he could say anything Keiko took the pan off of the burner, “Eggs are done.” 

At some point Natsu had come down and sat at the table. She watched her mom teach Kenma how to make onigiri. 

When Shouyou came back they had the entire breakfast set on the table. Kenma was on his third cup of coffee with his head on the table. 

“Looks good, Mom,” Shouyou took the seat next to Kenma. 

“Kenma made most of it,” She said. 

He lifted his head from the table. She had the same twinkle in her eye that Shouyou got when he was excited. 

“Kenma! You cooked?” 

“She made me help,” He sipped his coffee. 

“You helped cook?” Shouyou sounded like he didn’t believe them. “Kenma, that’s so cute. I love you!” 

Shouyou was not shy or subtle at all. Kenma sunk into his seat. He could hide under the table. 

“I have pictures,” Natsu held her phone up, “I’ll send them to you.” 

Kenma covered his face. 

“I’m so excited,” Shouyou placed a hand on Kenma’s knee under the table. 

Kenma peeked behind his hands. Shouyo took a big bite of the onigiri. He smiled wide and took another bite. Kenma lowered his hands.

Shouyou looked at him. His eyes shone brightly. Shouyou’s face lit up with happiness and pure joy. Kenma felt the warmth as that smile and happiness sank into his body.

He was in love. 

Shouyou held out the onigiri for him to try. Kenma smiled and took a bite. 

Kenma would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited too. Excited about all the times he could make Shouyou happy. Excited to have the opportunity to be in Shouyou’s life. Excited that he met Shouyou. 

He could live with that feeling for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Kenma POV! 1 more chapter after this :') 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Stay healthy and take care. Hopefully the next chapter won't take another month but who knows lol


	23. Baby, I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Kenma are dumb and in love

Shouyou could wake up to Kenma’s sleeping face for the rest of his life. He was careful to get out of bed. With the small space, though, it was still impossible not to disrupt Kenma’s sleep. He glared at Shouyou for waking him and pulled the blanket over his head. 

Shouyou went on his usual run and returned to his mom drinking coffee at the table. She pointed to the kettle on the stove. He poured himself a cup of tea and took the seat across from her. 

“I wish your sister could wake up as early as you,” She sighed. 

“I think her and Kenma were up playing games all night,” He laughed. 

She smiled, “He’s really sweet.” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes, “Knowing Natsu she probably bullied him into it.” 

His mom laughed with him. It was nice sitting and talking with her. Since arriving he didn’t get a chance to talk one on one with her. Now that he was an adult, she talked to him differently. She started to ask more personal questions and share stories from her past. 

“So,” His mom stretched out the word, “how’s it been with Kenma?” 

Embarrassed, Shouyou rubbed his hands on his face, “Mom.” 

“It looks like he’s been trying hard.” 

“Why are you always against me,” Shouyou asked. 

“Last time we talked you two weren’t exactly doing well,” She reached her hand across the table. 

Shouyou told her about the argument they had and then what they did in Venice. She patiently waited for him to finish, holding his hand the entire time. 

“It’s lovely that you two were able to find each other again.” She pulled her hand away and continued sipping her coffee. Shouyou was pretty sure it wasn’t warm anymore. 

“Hey, Mom,” Shouyou looked down at his now lukewarm tea, “do you think I’m stupid? I mean, for getting into all of this.”

His mom was quiet for a moment before speaking, “I think you’re in love. None of your situation is common, but you’re not exactly cut out for all that boring romance story.”

Natsu walked in, rubbing her eyes, “Mornin’.” 

Their mom greeted her and got up to start breakfast. Natsu sat down, yawning. She set her head down on the table.

“You’re a freak,” Natsu mumbled, “who gets up this early.” 

“Who stays up that late?” 

“You’re like a grandma.” 

“You’re like a gremlin.” 

Their mom cleared her throat. It was a reminder that it was too early for them to be arguing. That didn’t stop Natsu from elbowing him in the side. 

Shouyou stood up, “I’m gonna shower.” 

He checked on Kenma as he passed the room. He was in bed with the blanket pulled up to his mouth. Kenma was on his phone and looked up when Shouyou walked in. 

“I didn’t expect you to be awake,” Shouyou sat down on the bed. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kenma yawned. 

“When did you come to bed?” 

Kenma blinked, “The sun wasn’t up I think.” 

Shouyou chuckled and kissed him. Kenma pulled him down. Shouyou smiled into the kiss. He parted his lips, deepening the kiss. 

They pulled apart and Kenma scrunched his nose, “You smell.” 

“Rude,” Shouyou said, “here I was about to tell you I love you.” 

Kenma smiled and closed his eyes again, “You smell and I love you.”

Shouyou got up to collect a change of clothes, “I think you’re my sister’s best friend now.” 

“She needs new ones anyway,” Kenma pulled his phone back up to his face. 

Shouyou frowned, “What?”

“You should spend the day with her,” Kenma said. 

“And what will you do?” He asked. 

“Sleep,” Kenma didn’t look like he would be sleeping anytime soon. 

Shouyou got ready for the day and returned back to his mom and sister. They were eating and laughing together. 

“Natsu,” He sat down with them, “want to hang out today?” 

Natsu’s cheeks turned pink and her entire face lit up with a smile. She nodded, excited. They finished breakfast and headed out. 

They walked in no particular direction. They ended up at the park they used to play at. Shouyou smiled and ran to the empty swing set, “C’mon.” 

She laughed and caught up to him. 

The metal swings creaked when they sat on them. Shouyou challenged her to a competition which he ended up winning. By the end of it they were both red in the face from laughing. 

“This is childish,” Natsu dragged her feet into the wood chips, stopping. 

“You’re a child,” Shouyou reminded her. 

“Shut-up,” Natsu’s voice was soft. She stood up, fixing her shorts, “Kenma is a lot cooler than you.” 

Shouyou laughed, “He just has a bunch of video games you like.” 

“Maybe,” She stuck her tongue out. 

They moved over to the merry-go-round. Natsu sat down on it and Shouyou sat across from her. He kept his leg planted on the ground so they wouldn’t spin. Natsu faced away from him and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“How have you been?” Shouyou asked. 

“Kenma told you,” Natsu’s voice cracked. 

Shouyou could feel his heart drop, “Told me what?” 

Natsu turned around, “He really didn’t say anything?” 

Shouyou shook his head. 

Natsu quickly wiped away a tear that fell. Shouyou listened as she told him about the things her friends had told her after news came out about him. He felt his heart break before feeling anger bubble under his skin. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it!” Natsu said. She used her shirt to dry her face of the tears. 

Shouyou stood up and pushed the merry-go-round. Natsu let out a surprised scream and held onto the bars. Shouyou laughed and stopped it so that they were face to face. 

“You’re really strong,” Shouyou told her. 

Natsu looked up at him, her eyes were puffy from crying. She smiled which relieved Shouyou. 

“C’mon,” He helped her up, “show me what you’ve been practicing.” He took her to the court and found a stray ball to play with. 

They played into the afternoon and then got lunch. After crying, Natsu seemed to be in a much better mood. They spent more time playing around town and catching up. By the time they got home the sun was setting. 

They walked in to their mom and Kenma watching T.V. Their mom waved them over. Kenma peeked over the arm of the couch he was laying on. He tucked his legs in to give Shouyou space to sit down. 

He stretched his legs back out over Shouyou’s lap. Natsu excitedly told their mom about their day. Kenma made eye contact with him and smiled.

The rest of the night was spent relaxing. They enjoyed dinner and retired to bed. Shouyou curled up against Kenma’s back. Tomorrow they would go back to Tokyo and for some reason Shouyou felt more anxious about that. 

Everything had been going so well. What if going back to where they started meant that everything would fall apart again? They loved each other, but how strong was the love Kenma had for him? 

“Stop,” Kenma said. 

“Stop what?” 

“Thinking,” Kenma turned around to face him, “I can hear you.” 

Shouyou blew out a puff of air, “Do you read minds?” 

Kenma’s fingers brushed against Shouyou’s cheek. With the moon as their only source of light, Shouyou could see Kenma bite the corner of his lip. 

“Yeah,” He kissed Shouyou. 

“Let’s sleep,” Kenma’s voice sounded as tired as he looked. 

“Kenma.” 

“Shouyou.” 

“I love you.” 

Silence settled over them. Shouyou watched Kenma’s face for any type of reaction. Kenma blinked at him and then smiled. 

“I love you too,” He wrapped his arms around Shouyou. 

Shouyou tucked his head into the crook of Kenma’s neck. Kenma’s fingers played with Shouyou’s hair. The motion was comforting enough that Shouyou was able to relax and fall asleep. 

Saying goodbye to his mom and sister was harder than he thought it would be. He held it together until they were on their way back to Tokyo. 

“I should visit more often,” He looked out the window. He felt Kenma’s hand cover his.

They walked back into Kenma’s home to his cat meowing loudly at them. Kenma sat down on the floor and pet her. Shouyou stood in the doorway, feeling like he was intruding. 

Kenma looked up at him, “Toro missed you.” 

Shouyou looked down to Toro who meowed up at him. Shouyou knelt down and joined Kenma. Scratching Toro’s chin, he said, “I should head home.” 

Kenma’s hand brushed against his before pulling away, “You can stay if you want.” 

“I need to do laundry,” Shouyou said. He could easily do laundry here. 

Kenma wasn’t dumb. He was, however, nice enough not to point out the lame excuse. 

“I’ll see you later,” Shouyou stood up, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. 

Kenma stood with him and gave him a kiss. 

“I guess I’ll be, um,” He pointed lamely at the door, “I’ll leave now. I’ll see you later.” 

Shouyou walked out of the house feeling his heart in his throat. It took everything he had in him to not stay. He couldn’t rush into something like that so fast. Not when they only started back up.

Falling back into a normal life felt nearly impossible after traveling with Kenma. It felt like they had left to be in a world of their own. Only to come back and still have news and tabloids about them and the sugar baby scandal. Since they posted pictures of their trip in Venice, it only added to the news. Kenma and his PR team handled most of it by setting up an interview with the both of them. 

Shouyou could see how drained Kenma was from working again. Against Shouyou’s better judgement, he was still spending all of his time at Kenma’s house. Which meant that Kenma would come home at late hours only to fall into bed. 

Shouyou felt like he was the cause of this. Though, anytime he thought about it, Kenma would give him a look. Maybe he was psychic, Shouyou thought. 

Through all of this, Shouyou couldn’t remember when he stopped going back to his own apartment. It had become normal for him to wake up next to Kenma with Toro sleeping at their feet. He had gotten used to going running, or riding his bike in the mornings to go pick up things to make for breakfast. Kenma would eventually get out of bed and Shouyou would meet him with a cup of coffee. 

Everything seemed to move so fast without Shouyou knowing. He felt guilty for loving every second of it.

Looking at the date, he saw that his lease would be up in the next month. Shouyou told this to Kenma without any real thought behind it. 

“You could live here.” 

Shouyou’s eyes widened, “I couldn’t just bother you like that! I mean, inconvenience, or” he stumbled over his words, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to ask.” 

The “I already have” didn’t need to be said. 

Over his cup of coffee, Kenma yawned, “Shibuya set the date for the interview for this Friday.” 

“I’m sorry you have to do all of this,” Shouyou frowned. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

Shouyou groaned, “But if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have to have all these reporters on you.” 

Kenma rubbed his eyes, “I don’t mind.” He finished his breakfast and stood up to leave, looking like he didn’t even change out of the clothes he slept in. “I’ll see you tonight,” Kenma kissed his forehead. 

Shouyou touched his forehead. The feeling that warmed his body was something he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t mind feeling that everyday. 

He hadn’t been to his apartment since returning that first night back. Kenma hadn’t pushed him into staying the night, but also didn’t tell him he couldn’t. 

Shouyou washed the dishes with Toro weaving between his feet. “I want to live here with him,” He told the cat, “with you too.” Shouyou stopped scrubbing. 

When did he get to the point where Toro was even happy to see him? He became so comfortable that he knew where every dish in the kitchen was. He walked through the house with the lights off each night with ease. When Kenma lost his phone or was looking for his headphones, Shouyou knew where he could find them. 

Shouyou had his toothbrush next to Kenma’s. He had his body wash lining the tub. His volleyball gear had its own space in Kenma’s closet. Shouyou had multiple pairs of shoes at the front door. 

When did this become his home? Two weeks ago — no before that, months ago. 

“I want to live here.” 

He was antsy waiting for the afternoon, so that way he could meet Kenma and give him a break. Shouyou was waved through without any issues when he entered the building. He hurried down the halls to Kenma’s office. 

He took a deep breath in trying to ease his turning stomach. He knocked on the door to make his presence known and entered. 

Kenma looked up, taking his earphones out, “What’s this?” 

Shouyou held the wrapped bento box out in front of him, “I want to home-live-you.” He took a deep breath in and in one, fast sentence he said, “I want to live with you!” 

Kenma froze with his arms reaching out to take the lunch. They stared at each other. In a robotic motion, Kenma took the bento from Shouyou’s hands. 

“Okay,” Kenma said softly enough for Shouyou to feel like he imagined it. 

“What?” 

“I want you to live with me,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou felt light on his feet. He laughed as the nerves left his body.

“Are you okay?” Kenma gave him a confused look. 

Shouyou waved his hand, “I’m so relieved.” 

Kenma sighed, and smiled with him. 

The door opened behind Shouyou startled them both. Shibuya walked in, her heels loud on the office floor. 

“I heard you were here,” She approached Shouyou. “I haven’t gotten a chance to review the interview questions with Kozume and would be happy to have you sit in on them.” 

Shouyou looked at Kenma who shrugged. Looked like he walked himself into a business meeting. 

Shibuya talked them through the interview questions and potential questions that could come up. She talked about how the interview was going to mainly focus on the Sugar Daddy site that was hacked. So while reading through the questions, Shouyou was completely thrown by the personal ones.

“Why do they want to know all of this?” Shouyou held his head in his hands. 

“We are trying to make Kozume look,” She struggled to find the word. 

Kenma said, “Approachable,” the same time Shouyou said, “Human.” 

They turned to each other and Shouyou laughed. Kenma smiled back at him. 

“Yes!” Shibuya said, making both of them jump. 

“I think,” Shouyou kept his eyes on Kenma, “we should just be honest.” 

Kenma tilted his head, “That you’re my Sugar Baby, we ended up fucking, and fell in love and went to Venice?” 

Shouyou turned bright red, glancing over to Shibuya who appeared unaffected by Kenma. “Yeah, well, not exactly.” 

“Being as authentic as you can will work out just fine,” Shibuya reassured. “Just, please, leave out the exact details.” 

Shouyou chuckled and agreed. 

Later in the evening Kenma got off work early. He walked in with a bag of take-out in his hand, “Figured you’d want something good before having to go back on your boring diet.” 

Shouyou jumped up from the couch, “Thank you!” He gave Kenma a kiss. 

Kenma set the bag down to better wrap his arms around Shouyou. Kenma walked them over to the couch, helping Shouyou out of his shirt. Shouyou sat on his lap, taking off Kenma’s shirt. They continued to kiss. Shouyou could feel Kenma hard against him so he rolled his hips. Kenma bit Shouyou’s lip in response. 

Shouyou moved so he could undo their pants. He pumped Kenma’s already hard cock. Kenm returned the favor. 

“I love you,” Shouyou said between breaths. He let out a moan into Kenma’s mouth. 

Shouyou was familiar with the way he moved his hand in order to get cute noises out of Kenma. Kenma’s free hand held his hip, fingers tickled Shouyou’s skin. Kenma’s fingers pressed against his skin, probably causing bruises, when he came. Shouyou rested his head on Kenma’s shoulder. Watching Kenma come into his hand made him unable to stop his own release. He moaned and rocked into Kenma’s touch. 

They made out until their breathing had settled. They cleaned up and ate the take-out on the couch. Kenma picked the movie, making sure it wasn’t anything scary for Shouyou’s sake. 

Shouyou laid his head in Kenma’s lap. Kenma rubbed his head until he accidentally fell asleep. Shouyou woke up to the movie credits. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Kenma gently shook his shoulder. 

“Our bed,” Shouyou said in his sleepy state.

“Yeah,” Kenma kissed his cheek, “our bed.”

The day of the interview, Shouyou had the same feeling he got right before a game. Kenma squeezed his hand as they met the interviewer. The interviewer went over the same information Shibuya had given them. 

Approaching the seats, Shouyou felt warm. He wondered if he dressed appropriately for something like this where other people would see. This wasn’t just going to be about him. This was for Kenma. 

He looked over at Kenma who looked like he rolled out of bed and chuckled to himself. Kenma heard him and gave him a confused look. Shouyou waved him off.

They sat down in the chairs and began. It started with the typical introductions of Kenma being CEO of SavePoint, and Shouyou being a volleyball player in talks of joining the national league. Shouyou excitedly told them about his love for volleyball. He knew he was rambling when he looked over to Kenma. He could see Kenma’s smile behind the hand that was covering his mouth.

“Sorry,” Shouyou wrung his hands together, “I just get excited and it all comes out at once.”

The interviewer moved on, “So how did you two meet?” 

Kenma was the one to answer, “He was my Sugar Baby. I would pay him,” he glanced over at Shouyou. He could see the teasing look in Kenma’s eyes, “and now we’re in love, so I don’t have to pay him.”

Shouyou laughed and jokingly shoved his arm, “You’re so straightforward.” 

Kenma’s smile made Shouyou’s cheeks heat up. He listened to Kenma continue the conversation with ease. Shouyou watched him answer all of the questions that were asked. He was so focused on Kenma that he didn’t realize he was being asked one. 

Kenma’s cheeks were pink, and Shouyou could tell he was holding back his laughter. Shouyou turned his attention to the interviewer. 

“You two met in an unconventional way. Hinata, what is something you like about Kozume?” 

“I love everything about Kenma,” He said without missing a beat, “I don’t think either of us were meant for a conventional romance.” 

Shouyou continued, “And,” he smiled, “I’m happy with him.”

“Plus,” When he turned to Kenma he gave him a knowing look. He said, “I made a pretty good Sugar Baby.”

Kenma covered his entire mouth with his sleeve and his body shook. Shouyou could see the curve of Kenma’s mouth as he tried hiding his laugh. Shouyou felt like he was at home seeing that look of happiness.

Shouyou could live with that feeling for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love love love you! I feel a lot with hq ending. It helped me go through so much. I wrote Would You Be My Boyfriend? in my first hospital stay. And writing this helped me through my hospital stay in May. 
> 
> Thank you for a wild ride that was only ever meant to be 3 chapters lol
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about anything even if it's not hq related.   
> [tumblr](https://alien-mind-witch.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram: witchy.alien  
> Twitter: @witchy_alien
> 
> Thank you, again. Take care, stay healthy, and I am so thankful for you to ride out this journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would ever tag something "Sugar baby Shouyou" also i have looked up so much sugar daddy/baby sites it's ridiculous and i'm interested 
> 
> next up is Kenma!


End file.
